Seguindo em Frente
by fenixcarvalho
Summary: Callie e Arizona lutam para restaurar seu casamento e seguir em frente com suas vidas, uma história simples de como lutar pelo amor a sua família.
1. Chapter 1 - Lembranças – Primeiro Passo

**Capitulo 01 – Lembranças – Primeiro Passo - Callie Torres**

Havia se passado quatro meses desde o não-casamento de April Kepner, muitas coisas aconteceram naquele dia e depois deste, quem poderia imaginar que Jackson Avery iria se levantar e declarar seu amor a recatada April Kepner justamente no meio do seu casamento com Matthew e na frente de todos os amigos e familiares, ainda me lembro com detalhes daquele momento e da terrível pergunta.

_**- April eu te amo, você me ama?**_

_**Todos os convidados se voltaram para ela por longos minutos, que pareceram horas pela grande resposta.**_

_**- Então April você ama o Avery? **_

_**Uma voz que não era da Kepner quebrou o silêncio.**_

_**- Matthew desculpa. - E virou-se para Avery.**_

_**- Jackson o que pensa que está fazendo?**_

_**- Te fazendo uma pergunta April.**_

_**- Isso April ele está te fazendo uma pergunta então responda.**_

_**Kpener ficou ali olhando de um para outro sem saber até responder **_

_**- Desculpa Matthew, você é o homem mais gentil que já conheci e merece alguém que te ame e possa te fazer feliz. Deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz entregou o buquê na mãe de Cristina e saiu pelo corredor e agarrou o Avery em um beijo.**_

_**- Jackson porque demorou tanto.**_

_**Ficamos todos ali vendo a noiva fugir pelo corredor com um dos convidados. Tudo foi um caos depois, a mãe da noiva teve um desmaio e precisou ser amparada por Yang que não sabia se ajudava a consolar mãe ou rir de toda situação, o pai da noiva não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, as irmãs da noiva estavam inconsoláveis. **_

_**Foi uma longa tarde aquela, Arizona ficou encarregada de levar os presentes de volta a cidade para uma futura devolução eu me prontifiquei em ajudá-la ela estava estranha algo estava muito errado foi quando em meio a agitação de encontrar os cartões dos presentes ela surtou. **_

_**Ela me disse naquela tarde que eu estava trabalhando tão duro para consertar nosso casamento e ela, mas ela não queria ser consertada, não estava funcionando não estávamos conseguindo ela gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, senti tanto medo naquele momento e muito mais quando a chamei pra irmos pra casa e conversar e ela me disse.**_

_**- Não é mais a minha casa.**_

_**Por instantes eu não sabia o que fazer se a deixava ali naquele estacionamento improvisado ou gritava com ela, então fiz a única coisa que meu coração sentiu vontade, a abracei, a senti tão frágil e desprotegida que só a abracei. Ela chorou por um longo tempo ali no meu ombro.**_

_**- Tudo bem, podemos ir para qualquer lugar que você queira.**_

_**- Callie eu nunca mais vou ser suficiente para você, por isso você quer me consertar, eu não tenho mais duas pernas e nem consigo ter um bebê e caiu num choro compulsivo, desse jeito não está funcionando, Callie.**_

_**Ficamos separadas por três meses e fazia mais um que estávamos tentando nos acertar novamente e estava muito difícil tudo que falávamos acabava em discussão, senti nesse momento que se queria consertar nosso casamento teríamos de procurar ajuda, havia recusado a terapia até aqui, nesse instante entendi que o problema estava maior do que podíamos resolver, Arizona visivelmente não se recuperou do acidente e amputação seguida do aborto.**_

_**Ficamos ali por um tempo que não pude calcular, com ela chorando, minhas lagrimas também rolaram.**_

_**- Olha precisamos sair daqui e onde quer que você decida ir temos que pegar Sofia.**_

_**- Vamos para casa.**_

_**Chegamos ao apartamento e Sofia estava adormecida no sofá, paguei e dispensei Melissa, a babá, Arizona entrou e foi direto para o chuveiro. Enquanto ela tomava seu banho pedi uma pizza e acordei Sofia e a levei para um banho para despertar precisávamos dela lá, Arizona precisava da nossa filha para se sentir em casa novamente, sei que muito do que estava acontecendo era minha culpa então precisava dar um jeito de consertar isso.**_

_**Naquela noite decidi que era hora de tomar uma atitude em relação ao meu casamento pela primeira vez eu decidi procurar ajuda porque sozinhas não iríamos conseguir e o primeiro passos seria eu e Arizona conversarmos, mas hoje não seria o ideal ela estava frágil e precisava de espaço.**_

_**Ficamos ali na sala brincando com Sofia e vendo algum desenho na TV até que Sofia adormeceu tarde da noite, a coloquei na cama e voltei para sala. Arizona estava sentada no sofá olhando para a TV perdida em seus pensamentos.**_

_**- Vem vamos para cama.**_

_**- Eu me sinto tão exausta Callie.**_

_**- Eu sei, vem vamos dormir um pouco depois que acordamos vamos conversar e ver o que faremos ok.**_

_**Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância e pegou em minha mão estendida.**_

_**Na manhã seguinte liguei para o Hunt logo que acordei e avisei que estávamos doentes, o que não era mentira, e não iríamos trabalha por dois dias, em seguida marquei uma consulta com a Dra. Wyatt para Arizona e para mim separadamente que conseguiu nos encaixar em meio a sua agenda apertada para aquela semana ainda, alguns dias antes havia conversado com Meredith agora somos amigas ela me contou que no início de seu relacionamento com Derek ela fez muitas sessões com a Dra. Wyatt e que ajudou muito a entender a si mesma e ao próprio Derek.**_

_**Arizona que ainda sentia os efeitos da ressaca emocional acordou uma hora depois de mim o que era muito raro, naquela manhã eu desliguei o nosso despertador e seu page assim como o meu, precisávamos desse tempo entre nós, decidi que aquele dia seria nosso meu, da minha esposa e de nossa filha que igualmente estava sofrendo com tudo, a perda do pai e o relacionamento tumultuado que andávamos tendo, por mais que tentávamos resguardá-la a sujeira ainda respingava nela. Tinha visto um panfleto alguns dias antes de um parque nas proximidades de Seatlle, faríamos um pic-nic, nos hospedaríamos em um hotel próximo e voltaríamos no dia seguinte que era domingo, Arizona e eu precisávamos de um lugar onde não poderíamos gritar uma com a outra para conversarmos.**_

_**Arizona acordou naquela manhã atordoada.**_

_**- Callie eu perdi a hora porque não me acordou tenho cirurgia em... não tinha cirurgia a meia hora atrás, meu paciente está esperando.**_

_**- Acalma-se Dra. Robbins, seu paciente está sendo operado agora pelo Dr. Karev e você está indo com sua família para um pic-nic e uma noite fora.**_

_**- Como pic-nic e noite fora, Callie tenho pacientes eles precisam de mim para salvar suas vidas.**_

_**- Não somos deuses Arizona, embora queiramos ser e tem outros médicos para salvar vidas naquele hospital, as únicas vidas que vamos salvar hoje será as nossas, nossa família e nosso casamento então vá se aprontar, comer seu café- da manhã que vamos sair em meia hora.**_

_**Arizona não disse mais nada apenas saiu e cumpriu o que eu ordenei.**_

_**Sofia adorou o passeio e o fato de estar com as suas duas mães juntas, era algo que não fazíamos a muito, ela brincou com outras crianças, ela é muito sociável muito diferente de mim nessa idade, até nisso ela era muito mais parecida com Arizona, correu, pulou e até arriscou a pescar alguns peixes na lagoa.**_

_**- Sabe Sof acho que nós somos péssimas pescadoras, então da próxima vez que estiver com o vovô Daniel, terá que pedir para ele para lhe ensinar a pescar ou ao Tio Derek.**_

_**- Então vamos ver o vovô, quero ir ver ele e a vovó.**_

_**- Iremos em breve querida.**_

_**Foi um dia maravilhoso para nós três por algumas horas pudemos nos esquecer do quão difícil estavam sendo estes meses, não me lembrei de traição, acidente, doenças e traumas, mas a noite no quarto do hotel Sofia dormia em sua cama ao lado da nossa exausta,, então convidei minha esposa para um vinho na varanda do quarto, havia ali duas cadeiras e uma mesinha, mas preferimos ficar de pé a noite estava meio fria, era final outono o vento frio anunciando o inverno já cortava o ar de Seatlle, decidi que era uma boa hora para tocar no assunto e iniciar a conversa.**_

_**- A noite está linda e um pouco fria, as estrelas estão brilhantes.**_

_**- Realmente muito linda o lugar também ajuda muito as noites no campo são mais escuras e podemos ver mais nitidamente as estrelas, então quero falar algo com você.**_

_**- Eu fiquei o dia todo pensando quando é que você iria me abordar com o que estava pensando.**_

_**- Como você sabe que eu queria falar algo.**_

_**- Você ficou me olhando o dia todo, consegui ouvir seu cérebro pensando ele faz muito barulho.**_

_**- Precisamos de ajuda Arizona, sozinhas não vamos conseguir seguir, você ainda não está feliz, e eu preciso que esteja feliz para que eu tenha certeza de que não vai me trair novamente.**_

_**Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, peguei em seu queixo e levantei o seu rosto para que pudesse olhar em seus belos olhos azuis que tanto amo.**_

_**- O que você sugere? Você acha que temos conserto?**_

_**- Só depende de nós se queremos continuar lutando por nós Arizona, você ainda me ama e quer continuar casada comigo?**_

_**Arizona se aproximou mais de mim e tocou meu rosto nossos olhos se encontraram, nossa ha quanto tempo eu não sentia o toque quente da minha esposa pude sentir imediatamente meu corpo reagir, fazia muito tempo não tínhamos um momento nosso, ficou ali por longos minutos me olhando parece que escolhendo as palavras até que disse.**_

_**- Callie eu te amo e o que eu mais quero nessa vida é estar casada com você, eu sei que fiz algo terrível e que machuquei seu coração, eu quase morri quando achei que nunca mais você me daria uma nova chance. E você ainda me ama e quer continuar a estar casada comigo? Eu serei suficiente para você? Eu não sou mais a mulher que você conheceu e se apaixonou, tenho muitas dores no corpo e na alma eu não ando mais pelo hospital com meus tênis de rodinhas e eu não tenho mais o riso fácil nos lábios, eu não tenho mais duas pernas. Eu já tenho me sentindo melhor comigo mesmo, mas tenho tanto ainda para superar. **_

_**Ouvir aquelas palavras me cortou mais o coração, mas ela tinha que me falar o que estava sentindo e eu ouvi-la não havia outra forma de corrigirmos os erros se não os sabemos onde estão. Então foi minha vez de responder e em nenhum momento quebramos nosso olhar, respirei fundo.**_

_**- Arizona eu te amo do mesmo jeito que sempre amei eu também errei e tive minha parcela de culpa nessa merda toda em que caímos, quando tive que quebrar a promessa e autorizar a cortar sua perna tudo que eu pensava é que não poderia viver sem você, você fez algo terrível e me machucou demais, mas não posso me imaginar seguindo com minha vida sem você eu quero lutar por nós e sim você sempre foi e será suficiente para mim, eu não quero te consertar, quero apenas que você tenha uma qualidade de vida melhor e mais fácil, eu sou uma droga de um cirurgião ortopédico e se não posso fazer algo para melhorar a vida da mulher que eu amo, não serve de nada. Você é linda Arizona e é sim a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei só você não vê isso, você ainda é a mãe perfeita de Sofia.**_

_**- Eu também te amo Calliope e quero continuar a estar casada com você.**_

_**Ha muito tempo Arizona não pronunciava meu nome inteiro e isso causou uma enorme reação em meu corpo como sempre acontecia meu nome em seus lábios era doce de se ouvir, ela se aproximou olhando em minha boca e me puxou para um beijo quente e apaixonado e só nos afastamos por precisarmos de ar, ficamos ali abraçadas por um bom tempo em silêncio apenas curtindo o calor de nossos corpos juntos novamente e apreciando o céu de fim de outono, quando Arizona quebrou o silêncio.**_

_**- Então que tipo de ajuda você sugere?**_

_**- Terapia.**_

_**- Terapia de casais.**_

_**- Aceito fazer terapia de casais se você aceitar fazer terapia sozinha.**_

_**- Certo eu aceito.**_

_**- Então você tem consulta marcada com a Dra. Wyatt na terça ás dez horas e não se atrase, porque foi difícil de encaixar e na segunda vamos procurar um conselheiro matrimonial.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Lembranças - Segundo Passo

_**Capítulo 2 – Lembranças – Segundo Passo – Callie Torres**_

Isso tudo aconteceu há quatro meses e agora estou eu aqui em Los Angeles em um quarto de hotel a olhar para minha imagem de cansada no espelho do banheiro, quando meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelas batidas na porta.

- Calliope, posso entrar?

- Claro querida a porta só está encostada.

- Você parece cansada.

- Você não me deixou dormir e ainda me fez gastar todas as energias que tinha, preciso de mais algumas horas de sono.

- Não ouvi você reclamando enquanto estava gemendo e gritando o meu nome ontem à noite, se voltar a dormir vamos nos atrasar, vamos para o chuveiro que faço você despertar rapidinho.

- Arizona!

- Calliope!

O Banho foi longo tivemos que sair sem tomar o café da manhã, Arizona tem um dom com a língua que me faz ver estrelas, mas ainda estou com fome, sem cafeína e exausta.

Chegamos à clínica de Addison Montgomery com quinze minutos de antecedência de nosso horário marcado, Arizona deu um jeito de me comprar um café na entrada do prédio, ela me conhece bem e sabe que sem cafeína no meu sangue eu era uma gata selvagem para se lidar, ela não poderia conseguir nada de mim naquele estado.

O tema bebê surgiu alguns dias antes do natal, e não foi eu ou Arizona que o trouxe, desde o aborto que ainda não tínhamos falado sobre o assunto. Estávamos enfeitando a arvore de natal quando Arizona perguntou a Sofia.

_**- Hey Sof o que pediu para o Papai Noel.**_

_**- Eu quero um irmãozinho igual a Zola, para brincar comigo.**_

_**Senti Arizona perder o equilíbrio e se segurar no encosto do sofá para não cair, instintivamente segurei em sua cintura e a abracei por trás e expliquei a Sofia.**_

_**- Mi hija, bebês tem que ser encomendados com muita antecedência, os bebês precisam crescer dentro da barriga de uma das mães e isso leva muito tempo, então não acho que vai dar tempo do Papai Noel te dar um irmãozinho nesse natal.**_

_**- Sério? Eu cresci dentro da sua barriga não foi Mama?**_

_**- Sim querida, foi na minha barriga que você cresceu, igual o pequeno Bailey na barriga da tia Mer.**_

_**- Então meu irmãozinho pode crescer na sua barriga mamãe? Sofia perguntou se virando para Arizona.**_

_**Arizona não respondeu, apenas senti suas lágrimas quentes molhando minha mão que agora estava em seu rosto, a virei e a abracei ela chorou ali em meu ombro como nunca tinha feito antes, eu também chorei nesse dia, acho que era a primeira vez desde o aborto que nós compartilhávamos nossos sentimentos da perda do nosso bebê. Sofia não entendia o porquê de estarmos chorando ela apenas nos abraçou e chorou também.**_

_**Naquela noite Arizona teve pesadelos, tive que acalmá-la no meio da noite, era sempre assim quando ela sofria uma carga emocional durante o dia a noite voltavam os pesadelos e em consequência as dores do membro amputado, o tema bebê e o episódio ocorrido foi abordado na sessão de terapia que tivemos juntas e quando a terapeuta me perguntou como eu me sentia agora, respondi.**_

_**- Eu me sinto aliviada por poder chorar e me sentir triste, depois da amputação passei tanto tempo escondendo meus próprios sentimentos para poupar minha esposa e minha filha, em minha mente eu precisava ser forte por nós três que não tive tempo de chorar a perda do nosso bebê então foi a primeira vez que eu realmente chorei por ele.**_

_**Durante a terapia a conselheira matrimonial nos deu muitas tarefas a serem cumpridas durante todo o processo e uma delas era que deveríamos ter pelo menos uma hora sozinhas para conversarmos todos os dias e isso deveria acontecer longe do nosso quarto e cama, como nosso tempo livre era pouco e ainda temos Sofia, combinamos que depois das sessões iríamos para algum lugar só nós duas, naquele dia fomos ao parque e sentamos no nosso banco, fazia muito tempo que deixamos esse hábito de sair na hora do almoço para namorar ali naquele banco, agora sempre almoçávamos rapidinho e íamos para creche a fim de passar algum tempo do dia com Sofia. Nossa intimidade estava voltando aos poucos já tínhamos feito sexo uma vez desde a nossa volta e tinha sido intenso e estranho por não estarmos totalmente em conexão e com aquela intimidade natural de antes.**_

_**Quando estávamos sozinhas a impressão que tinha que Arizona sentia receio de me tocar de iniciar uma sessão de romance estava sempre tensa ela sempre esperava pela minha iniciativa o que em parte estava me deixando frustrada, quando Sofia estava presente ela era outra pessoa parecia que ela relaxava. A terapia conjugal começou a dar resultado depois da segunda sessão quando tivemos que escrever e ler uma carta de uma para outra, onde deveria conter nossos medos, receios e expectativas do relacionamento. Naquele dia eu entendi o quanto nós nos desviamos de nosso primeiro amor.**_

_**Foi a partir dai que começou as tarefas que deveríamos cumprir antes das próximas sessões, a nós foi proibido fazer sexo por um tempo e deveríamos voltar ao tempo da conquista novamente e nos dar um tempo todos os dias para conversarmos sem gritar. Começamos tendo esse tempo depois que Sofia estava dormindo e conversamos e conversamos e lágrimas foram derramadas e ressentimentos foram escancarados, perdões pedidos e concedidos. Teve a semana que deveríamos nos surpreender com pequenos gestos românticos como no início do namoro. **_

_**Ainda morávamos no apartamento de frente ao hospital, o primeiro gesto de que estávamos voltando aconteceu em uma manhã. Como todas as manhãs, peguei uma Sofia sonolenta no colo e segui em direção ao elevador enquanto Arizona trancava a porta e me seguia com a bolsa do nosso bebê, enquanto esperava o elevador senti sua mão sendo pendurada em meu braço, meu coração imediatamente disparou no peito e tive a impressão de que todos poderiam ouvi-lo caminhamos lentamente até o hospital aproveitando cada segundo estávamos em silêncio mas não era constrangedor e antes de entrarmos pela porta principal ela me puxou para um beijo leve nos lábios coisa que sempre fazíamos antes do acidente e que foi esquecido em meio a tanta confusão.**_

_**Depois deixarmos Sofia na creche, nos dirigimos à reunião de rotina do conselho, sentamos uma ao lado da outra como antes as mãos de Arizona novamente me surpreendeu ao senti-la em minha coxa, imediatamente coloquei a minha por cima da sua e sorrimos em concordância, estávamos voltando aos pequenos gestos românticos, antes de entrar em minhas inúmeras horas de cirurgia liguei para uma loja de doces e mandei entregar uma caixa com o doce preferido dela eram uns docinhos de coco com ameixas dentro embrulhado em um papel bonito com um cartão com os dizeres.**_

"_**Bom tê-la de volta, senti sua falta.**_

_**Beijos te amo"**_

_**E durante toda semana outros gesto foram feitos, flores entregue no meio do PS, uma escapada na hora do almoço para irmos ao parque e sentarmos no nosso banco do amor, a entrega de um café quando estávamos saindo de uma longa cirurgia, coisas que havíamos perdido no meio da caminhada e nem tínhamos percebido.**_

_**Na sexta-feira estava cobrindo o PS, quando um entregador de flores entrou pela porta de emergência com um enorme Buquê e perguntou.**_

_**- Por favor onde posso encontrar a Dra. Torres.**_

_**Bailey que atendeu o rapaz e disse:**_

_**- Tá vendo aquela mulher ali que acabou e fazer aquela senhora gritar é ela.**_

_**Eu estava atendendo Francesca uma senhora italiana que vivia em Seatlle a cinco anos, ela tinha caído na calçada molhada em frente ao prédio onde morava e descolado o pé eu a estava distraindo para colocá-lo no lugar, eu lhe contava um história engraçada de um outro paciente que tive alguns anos atrás então quando ela começou a rir e esqueceu o pé eu o coloquei no lugar o grito foi inevitável. **_

_**O entregador se aproximou:**_

_**- Dra. Torres?**_

_**- Sou eu.**_

_**- São para você.**_

_**Era um buquê de rosas lindas tinha várias cores e um bilhete.**_

" _**Calliope posso te levar para jantar amanhã as oito horas?**_

_**Beijos **_

_**PS: Eu Te amo"**_

_**Francesca que olhava tudo com admiração não se conteve e perguntou?**_

_**- Pelo seu belo sorriso é de alguém importante, vejo que carrega uma aliança no dedo, então presumo ser do seu marido, ou a Dra. tem algum admirador secreto.**_

_**- Bem não tenho um marido e nem um admirador secreto são da minha esposa.**_

_**- Ah! Meu Lorenzo também tem um marido, coisas dessa nova juventude, eu tive um marido lindo, italiano quente e fui muito feliz. **_

_**Nós rimos.**_

_**Respondi por msm um sim para Arizona, agora precisava de uma babá para Sofia.**_

_**No sábado Arizona me levou a um novo restaurante italiano de Seatlle, a comida era ótima e havia um pianista tocando lindas canções em um ambiente romântico e aconchegante ela escolheu uma mesa no canto com uma meia parede de vidro onde dava de frente para o mar e podíamos ouvir o barulho das ondas.**_

_**Conversamos sobre nós naquela noite e como nos foi aconselhado paramos de nos culpar e de pedir perdão porque se nossa vida fosse se resumir a todos os dias pedir perdão pelos nossos erros passados não teríamos animo para viver nosso presente, então nossa nova meta era viver o presente sem cometer os erros do passado e com um pouco de diversão e emoção, naquela noite voltamos a usar nossos colares símbolo do nosso amor, isso era mais um indício de que a coisas estavam voltando para o seu devido lugar. Ainda não podíamos fazer sexo e estávamos cumprindo o acordo, Arizona às vezes se esquecia dessa tarefa, mas eu fui firme e valeu a pena esperar.**_

_**Um mês depois de começarmos a terapia Arizona se sentia melhor e estava aprendendo a compartilhar comigo seus medos e expectativas, e eu com ela, e aceitando minha ajuda sem se sentir humilhada ou algo forçado ela agora entendia que somos um casal e isso está dentro do relacionamento nos ajudar mutuamente, na terapia fomos liberada para a intimidade sexual, cumprimos todas as tarefas até ali então estávamos prontas para o passo seguinte estávamos caminhado para o carro de mãos dadas quando Arizona parou.**_

_**- Sof vai dormir na Mer hoje certo?**_

_**- Sim a festa do pijama de Zola, porquê?**_

_**- Então não precisamos voltar cedo pra casa, podemos fazer algo diferente.**_

_**Olhei meio assuntada para ela.**_

_**- Sim podemos o que você quer fazer?**_

_**- Podemos ir para um hotel chique e aproveitarmos de uma suíte de lua de mel, desfrutar de um banho de banheira, um champagne e morangos com chantilly e talvez eu possa comê-los em seu umbigo.**_

_**- Arizona que depravação!**_

_**Falei com falsa indignação.**_

_**- Você quer ser deparava junto comigo, Calliope?**_

_**- Eu adoraria.**_

_**A simples pronuncia do meu nome em sua boca já me deixava excitada, imaginar as outras coisas então mal consegui chegar ao hotel, enquanto dirigia Arizona passava a mão do lado interno da minha coxa e me provocava passando a mão um pouco para cima ela sabia que isso me deixava excitada, as provocações foram até eu pegar sua mão e leva-la aos lábios.**_

_**- Não vamos querer provocar um acidente e acabar no PS do hospital.**_

_**Mantive sua mão presa a minha até chegarmos ao hotel.**_

_**Arizona como prometeu, comeu os morangos no meu umbigo e em outras partes que me dá até calor só de pensar, a partir daquela noite voltamos a ter nossa intimidade de volta e de uma forma maravilhosa e romântica. Estavam valendo o tempo gasto nas sessões de terapia.**_

_**Acordei com o bip de um page e não parecia ser o meu, minha esposa estava deitada sobre minhas costas, podia sentir sua respiração quente sobre minha pele.**_

_**- Amor dá para atender esse page.**_

_**- Não é o meu tenho certeza.**_

_**- Claro que tem certeza. **_

_**Com um pouco de dificuldade empurrei Arizona de cima de mim que virou e continuou dormindo levantei e fui procurar de onde vinha o maldito som era o page dela localizei o meu celular, que na ânsia de nos livrarmos das roupas foi parar atrás do sofá do quarto e tinha dez ligações não Atendida da Mer e Cristina só essa manhã olhei no relógio já eram quase nove.**_

_**- É o seu, Karev está perguntado porque não apareceu em sua cirurgia das oito horas? O que devo responder?**_

_**- Diz que minha esposa gostosa e quente acabou comigo na noite e madrugada então não tive forças para me levantar.**_

_**- Você quer que eu diga isso com palavras ou caretinhas?**_

_**- Calliope! Responda apenas que estou atrasada e que estou indo.**_

_**Respondi ao Karev e ligue para Mer.**_

_**- Desculpa Mer sei que deveríamos estar ai esperando Sofia, mas tivemos um pequeno incidente, não ... nada para se preocupar chegamos em meia hora.**_

_**- Amor para irmos você precisa levantar e chuveiro.**_

_**Não éramos de nos atrasar para o trabalho, mas dessa vez foi por uma boa causa.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Lembranças – Terceiro Passo

_**Capítulo 3 – Lembranças – Terceiro Passo – Callie Torres**_

_**Estávamos na sala de exame verificando com Cristina Yang os exames de um paciente que teve várias paradas cardíacas no meio da cirurgia e não conseguimos salvá-lo. Tínhamos que fazer um relatório para o pessoal do jurídico já que a família nos acusava de erro médico e ameaçou nos processar, mas foi impossível para nós diagnosticar e prever essa fatalidade, não foi um erro, quando Bailey entrou com os exames de outro paciente.**_

_**- Torres, preciso que veja isso e se dá para consertar. **_

_**Eu apenas sorri, estava tão feliz que faria qualquer coisa para qualquer um que pedisse.**_

_**- Você está feliz.**_

_**- Muito feliz... **_

_**Ia complementar a frase quando fui cortada.**_

_**- Me poupe do motivo. **_

_**Ela me olhou nos olhos já sabendo do que se tratava quando seus olhos foram diretos para meu pescoço Miranda tem esse dom de atrair as fofocas para ela.**_

_**- O que é isso no seu pescoço?**_

_**E apontou com um dedo, Yang imediatamente levantou seus olhos do prontuário para o ponto indicado por Bailey.**_

_**- Isso o quê? E passei a mão pelo meu pescoço.**_

_**- Essa enorme chupada no seu pescoço, você nem se deu o trabalho de tampar isso, Torres!**_

_**- Sério eu não vi, saímos tão apressadas hoje de manhã que...**_

_**- Torres sem detalhes sim.**_

_**- Foi por isso que tive que ajudar Mer essa manhã com as crianças, para você e Robbins cair na safadeza.**_

_**Caímos na gargalhada fazia muito tempo que não ria com vontade e de algo bom e com pessoas tão queridas como Miranda Bailey e Cristina Yang.**_

_**Nesse tempo entre terapia e reconciliação Arizona e eu compramos uma casa, depois que ela me disse que não se sentia bem em morar no nosso antigo apartamento por lhe trazer muitas lembranças ruins, a princípio relutei um pouco por medo de não conseguirmos, no entanto minha esposa sabe ser muito persuasiva quando quer alguma coisa e me convenceu que seria o mais certo nesse momento, então em nossa primeira noite no nosso novo lar, depois de um bom par de horas fazendo amor, ela me disse que estava pronta.**_

_**- Calliope não aguento mais, eu preciso de um pouco de sono.**_

_**- Claro amor você pode dormir um pouquinho, a abracei por trás e ficamos de coxinha como gostávamos de dormir depois de fazer amor.**_

_**- Callie?**_

_**- Oi**_

_**- Você está dormindo?**_

_**- Ainda não, achei que você já estava. Ela começou a passar a mão em meu braço sinal de que queria me dizer algo grande.**_

_**- Eu estou pronta, eu quero tentar novamente.**_

_**- Achei que você precisava de um pouco de sono, se recuperou muito rápido enhem mocinha, mas eu adoro, e comei a beijar sua nuca e fazer carinho em seus seios e barriga.**_

_**- Callie pare, não pronta para isso, para isso preciso de algumas horas de sono, pronta para ter nosso bebê.**_

_**- Oh! Arizona você tem certeza disso, não acha melhor esperar mais um pouco.**_

_**- Callie Sofia quer um irmão e eu quero carregar nosso filho, você não quer mais ter outro bebê?**_

_**- Claro que quero ter outro bebê eu amo bebês e quero essa casa cheia de crianças é que não acha que estamos colocando os bois à frente do carro novamente? E podemos pensar em outro método de dar um irmão para Sofia, podemos adotar nós já conversamos sobre a adoção.**_

_**Ela se virou para mim, e mesmo à meia luz, pude olhar e ver o brilho, em seus lindos olhos azuis, e o sorriso branco de covinhas.**_

_**- Eu sei que você tem seus medos por tudo que passamos, mas me sinto pronta e preciso fazer isso, assim como foi bom comprar essa casa mudarmos, dar nova vida ao nosso relacionamento eu preciso enfrentar meus fantasmas, também quero adotar uma criança, mas quero carregar um filho também e acho que estou pronta.**_

_**- Se você tem certeza disso então amanhã vou ligar pra Addison e vamos nos consultar com ela primeiro dessa vez.**_

Então um mês se passou, e estamos aqui depois de muitas vitaminas e receios, fizemos os exames ontem e hoje esperamos pelos resultados estamos muito apreensivas, Arizona está nervosa por isso o ataque de sexo na noite passada ela não conseguiu dormir e usou o tempo e o sexo para relaxar, não que eu esteja reclamando amo sexo e ainda mais com minha esposa, mas estou exausta. Sofia está com os pais de Arizona no Oregon, onde eles residem agora que o Coronel se aposentou e resolveu ir morar no interior da Oregon em frente a um lago na casa que foi dos pais de Barbara, ele comprou de seus cunhados e a reformou ficou ótima e espaçosa tem um quarto para nós e um para Sofia que adorou o jardim e o lago, Daniel a está ensinando a pescar. Ela disse que a casa do vovô e da vovó é melhor que a nossa e a piscina deles é muito maior e mais bonita.

Bem nossa casa além de grande tem um lindo quintal com jardim e um playgroud, com piscina e uma linda varanda, tínhamos um generoso fundo que nos foi dado por meu pai como presente de casamento e nunca usamos então decidimos que seria ele a financiar esse novo começo em nossas vidas, é uma casa grande com cinco quartos em um condomínio residencial de classe média alta de boa vizinhança e perto de boas escolas e já fizemos algumas amizades, nossa nova casa precisou de uma reforma quebramos algumas paredes para que ficassem com nossa cara em um ambiente aberto para podermos ficar juntos quando estivermos em casa mesmo fazendo coisas diferentes com exceção dos quartos, já que como cirurgiões esse tempo em casa juntos eram poucos.

Arizona quis uma casa grande para ter um quarto para todos os nossos três filhos, decidimos que pararíamos em três e um de hóspedes para nossos pais quando viessem nos visitar, pelo menos os pais dela e meu pai, já que minha mãe, essa não tenho muitas esperanças de que algum dia ela venha nos visitar, tivemos que comprar alguns móveis novos já que os nossos do antigo apartamento não eram suficientes para mobiliá-la e outros quisemos mesmo trocar e a luta pela a pintura para que não morássemos em uma cesta de páscoa, não posso dizer o mesmo do quarto de Sofia que pode não ser filha biológica de Arizona, no entanto os gostos para cores são os mesmos, moramos a quinze minutos do hospital o que facilita muito a nossa vida.

Vimos o paciente anterior sair e logo em seguida Addison veio nos receber.

- Queridas que bom vê-la novamente. Nos cumprimentamos com beijos e abraços, Addison sempre uma Lady elegante.

- Vamos entrar e conversar, eu tenho aqui os resultados dos exames.

Sentamos no sofá da sala de minha amiga que gostava de receber pessoas queridas de forma mais informal, Arizona estava nervosa peguei sua mão fria e suada, era muito importante para ela conseguir ter um bebê e Deus sabe quanto eu orei para que tudo dê certo ela merecia essa vitória essa experiência.

- Então meninas ansiosas? Bem tenho aqui seus exames Arizona e não há nada neles que a impeçam de engravidar e dar a luz a um bebê saudável, o aborto anterior foi espontâneo, o que acontece nesses casos como vocês que também são médicos sabem, é o corpo que estava expelindo um feto que não era saudável o que é muito comum em muitas mulheres.

- Então quer dizer que podemos fazer um bebê.

- Isso Callie vocês podem fazer um bebê já se quiserem, Arizona está em seu período fértil e coletamos os óvulos ontem, vocês já escolheram um doador? E o método?

- Sim já escolhemos o doador e gostaríamos que você fizesse a fertilização, vamos fazer in vitro dessa vez.

- Bem sobre o doador eu gostaria de falar algo com vocês sobre isso.

- O que tem o doador? Perguntei um pouco receosa do que Addison queria nos dizer.

- Deixa me ver, como vou falar.

Addison parou e pensou um pouco em como abordar o assunto conosco.

- Bem quando Mark esteve aqui da última vez eu estava tentando ter um bebê, ele não muito gentilmente colheu seu esperma e me deu para que eu usasse para ter um filho seu, eu nunca usei esse esperma, uma porque eu fiquei grávida de Mark uma vez e optei por abortar, nunca quis um filho de Mark e segundo porque não posso engravidar novamente, talvez seja esse meu castigo, em fim, desde que Callie me ligou eu venho pensando no esperma do Mark, Callie já tem Sofia e vocês poderiam usar esse material para dar um irmão biológico a ela.

- Espera você quer que usemos o esperma do Mark porque você não quis ter o filho dele?

- Não Arizona, apenas estou dando a vocês essa possibilidade agora a decisão é de vocês. Quando Mark me ligou dizendo que você Callie estava grávida de um filho dele e que vocês iriam tê-lo e que acreditava que ele poderia ser um bom pai eu fiquei com inveja, Mark tinha com vocês o que ele nunca teve nem comigo e nem com Derek, vocês de alguma forma acreditavam nele, sei que no início foi difícil até a adaptação, mas ele amava Sofia e vocês duas, de um jeito que muitos de nós não sabíamos ou entendíamos vocês eram uma família, então é mais que natural e justo que vocês tenham essa opção, ele foi um bom pai enquanto teve tempo.

Confesso que fiquei muito atordoada com essa novidade, nunca em minha vida poderíamos imaginar tal coisa.

- Desculpa Addison precisamos conversar e pensar sobre isso.

- Bem, vocês tem dois dias se quiserem fazer a inseminação ainda esse mês.

Saímos da clinica sem palavras, caminhamos de mãos dadas por um longo período até pararmos em um café a beira mar precisávamos pensar, comer e tomar uma decisão, Arizona foi a primeira a falar.

- O que você acha de tudo isso Callie?

- Eu não sei, estou em choque ainda, eu gostaria de ver outro filho de Mark, seria bom para Sofia ter um irmão biológico e tudo mais, e você o que pensa sobre isso?

- Bem Mark era inteligente, bonito, alto, um bom doador e Sofia é perfeita.

- Bem...mas corremos o risco passar seu genes mulherengo para o garoto ou garota.

- Verdade, mas Sofia também corre o risco de ter herdado tal genes.

Nós rimos juntas desse pensamento.

- É verdade vamos ter que ficar de olho nela, não sei como vou lidar com garotos ou garotas batendo em nossa porta a procura de Sofia.

- Eu não gosto nem de pensar sobre isso.

- Então o que vamos fazer? Ou melhor o que você quer fazer?

- Eu não me importaria de carregar um filho de Mark Sloan em meu ventre. E você?

- Eu já carreguei um e não me importaria de ter mais um Sloan correndo pela casa desde que seja com você.

- E vamos contar para eles?

- Sim quando chegar a hora.

- Então?

- Então vamos fazer um bebê!

- Hoje não, hoje vamos à praia ao shopping e a um bom restaurante romântico vamos aproveitar uma pouco antes de voltarmos para nossa vida, amanhã faremos o nosso bebê.

Era muito bom ver e sorriso de covinhas de minha esposa e vê-la feliz me faz muito mais feliz.

Liguei para Addison e comuniquei nossa decisão a inseminação foi marcada para o dia seguinte, tiramos o dia para relaxar caminhamos pela praia e fomos ao shopping fizemos compras, compramos presentes para Sofia e os bebês Shepherd e para os pais de Arizona, a noite fomos a um restaurante romântico depois de um belo banho de banheira relaxante, Arizona já não estava bebendo álcool a um mês e fazendo uma dieta bem equilibrada ela dizia que estava preparando o seu corpo para receber o bebê, respeitei isso, mas no quarto do hotel quando estávamos na cama, depois de mais uma maratona de sexo, Arizona estava deitada nas minhas costa eu estava acabada e sonolenta.

- Calliope!

- Ahan!

- Você está acordada?

- Mais ou menos.

- Calliope! Eu preciso falar, combinamos que não iríamos guardar segredos sobre nossos sentimentos.

- Sim, então fale.

- Para que eu fale você precisa ouvir.

- Eu estou ouvindo Arizona eu juro, então fale enquanto eu ainda tenho algumas forças.

- Eu estou com medo, de não dar certo, de não conseguir sabe segurar o bebê e se ele se for de novo, eu preciso de saber o que você está pensando, você não tem medo?

Me virei e encarei os olhos azuis brilhantes de minha esposa.

- Eu tenho medo o tempo todo, mas nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos e vamos estar juntas dessa vez não importa o que aconteça, vamos passar por, isso juntas ok. Agora acho que devemos dormir um pouco nada vai acontecer até amanhã e você precisa estar descansada e relaxada para fazer nosso bebê.

Abracei minha esposa que se aconchegou em meu peito e recebeu um cafuné em sua cabeleira loira até dormir, dormi em seguida, eu tenho medo do que virá pela frente mas tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo seja o que for que tenhamos que passar será passado juntas.

Estamos radiantes a inseminação foi um sucesso, decidimos não contar por enquanto aos amigos sobre a inseminação e sobre o doador seria um segredo nosso que será revelado aos nossos filhos no momento certo, além de nós só Addison saberia que Mark era o doador e de início nossos pais saberiam por enquanto sobre a inseminação sem saber sobre o doador, não queríamos ser novamente a fofoca da vez do hospital.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lembranças – Arizona Robbins

**Capítulo 4 – Lembranças – Arizona Robbins**

Acordei essa manhã e olhei o visor do meu celular era cedo ainda teríamos duas horas antes da consulta com Addison, virei para o lado e minha esposa dormia de bruços e nua, parte de suas costas estava descoberta então pude contemplar sua pele morena e quente, _**"Deus como é linda e como sou sortuda em tê-la comigo"**_ fiquei ali olhando o rosto sereno de Callie dormindo ela parecia feliz, sim ela estava feliz e por um momento veio-me a mente sobre como chegamos até aqui.

_**Tenho como marco o dia final do julgamento do processo que Callie sofreu, lembro-me perfeitamente daquele dia, assim que o veredito "INOCENTE" foi pronunciado nossos amigos que estiveram no tribunal dando apoio e força durante todo processo sugeriu ir comemorar com uma bebida no Joe's, lembro-me de Callie dizendo que agradecia a ajuda de todos, mas que precisava de um tempo para se recompor e iria para casa, ser acusado de um erro médico não é fácil mesmo que tenhamos feito tudo certo a fatalidade deixa uma marca em nosso paciente que nós acusará pelo resto da vida e lembraremos sempre o quanto limitados somos em nossa existência.**_

_**Estava saindo do tribunal quando recebi uma ligação do meu sogro dizendo que estaria me esperando no bar do seu hotel em algumas horas, eu gelei imaginei que agora eu ouviria tudo o que eu não ouvi de Callie e me lembrei dele jogando George e Mark na parede alguns anos atrás e silenciosa pedi aos céus que ela não faça o mesmo comigo.**_

_**Na hora marcada estava eu ali diante do meu sogro que já me aguardava em uma pequena mesa no canto, ele se levantou me deu um beijo no rosto, puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar e me ofereceu uma bebida que aceitei prontamente o clima estava tenso eu estava tensa e com medo, ele fez o pedido ao garçom e ficou ali me olhando eu não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos, o garçom trouxe a minha bebida eu tomei um enorme gole de uma só vez, então ele falou.**_

_**- Muito bem Arizona olhe pra mim.**_

_**Levantei meus olhos para ele e em segundos eles ficaram cheios de lágrimas. E ele me fez a seguinte pergunta.**_

_**- Eu gostaria muito de saber onde está o "Bom Homem na Tempestade" o que protege aqueles que amam.**_

_**- Ele morreu naquela floresta Senhor.**_

_**Ele parou e por uns segundos ficou me olhando, eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, ele pegou um lenço em seu bolso estendeu a mão e a secou.**_

_**- Eu não concordo com isso, tenho certeza que ele ainda está ai dentro só que adormecido e você precisa acordá-lo ou vai perder sua família para sempre.**_

_**- Senhor eu já perdi, me arrependo muito por ter magoado sua filha, e não acho que mereço sua bondade.**_

_**- Sério! Arizona! Ela agora é minha filha e não mais a mulher que você ama e lutou comigo por ela. Vamos começar por outro anglo você ainda ama minha filha Arizona?**_

_**- Sim com todo o meu ser, mas Callie não consegue nem ficar na mesma sala que eu, ela não quer me ouvir, ela me expulsou da sua vida. Ela me acha uma vadia traidora.**_

_**- Se eu conseguir com que Calliope lhe dê outra chance está disposta a lutar por ela e por Sofia, por vocês, pelo seu casamento e sua família?**_

_**- Senhor tudo o que eu mais quero e que Callie me dê uma nova chance, mas já perdi as esperanças.**_

_**- Não posso lhe garantir que vá conseguir, Calliope pode ser tão ou mais teimosa que eu quando quer, mas se acontecer, espero que você faça o melhor dessa vez tenho sua palavra?**_

_**- Sim Senhor tem minha palavra.**_

_**Naquela mesma noite Calliope apareceu em minha porta no hotel e me pediu para voltar para casa, Leah estava comigo a mandei embora na mesma hora, isso me fez mais uma vez me sentir uma vadia, eu a usei por não suportar ficar sozinha e sentir a dor de perder o amor da minha vida e encontrei nos braços dela um pouco de conforto que me fazia esquecer por alguns momentos o quanto eu era idiota.**_

_**Voltei para casa na manhã seguinte sabia que Callie, estava de folga por alguns dias e estava em casa aquela manhã, coloquei todas as minhas coisas no carro e dirigi para minha casa e pedi aos céus que ela não tenha mudado de ideia. Usei minhas chaves para entrar no apartamento estava em silêncio a porta do nosso quarto estava aberta então eu pude ver Callie dormindo e ao seu lado abraçada ao seu pescoço nossa filha, fui até a cozinha e fiz um café e sentei-me no sofá esperaria ela acordar, ouvi o barulho da descarga do banheiro e meu coração pulou em meu peito em minutos Callie entrava na sala.**_

_**- Hey, não escutei você chegar, Sofia ainda está dormindo ela disse um pouco relutante.**_

_**- Eu voltei para casa Callie, você me chamou de volta eu voltei.**_

_**- Certo eu vou pegar um café.**_

_**- Callie minhas coisas estão no carro e antes de descê-las precisamos conversar.**_

_**- Certo vou pegar um café.**_

_**Ela pegou seu café e sentou-se a minha frente, me olhou e começou.**_

_**- Eu sei que eu pedi para você voltar, na verdade não esperava que você voltasse tão rápido achei que precisava de mais tempo para pensar.**_

_**- Eu não preciso de tempo para decidir fazer algo que tenho desejado à meses.**_

_**- Certo ainda estou machucada Arizona, mas durante o julgamento e a conversa com meu pai me fez ver coisas que eu não via antes, você não estava feliz e por isso dormiu com outra pessoa, eu como sua esposa que dormia todos os dias ao seu lado deveria ter visto isso, então você não falhou sozinha eu tive minha parcela de culpa e peço desculpa por ignorar seus sentimentos diante de tantas coisas que passamos no ano passado, acidente de avião, amputação, morte de Mark e Nick e a perda do nosso bebê, sei que lidamos com isso de formas diferente e separadas quando deveríamos ter lidado juntas, mas estou disposta a passar por cima de tudo isso e seguir em frente e fazermos diferente agora, não sei se vai dar certo, mas não saberemos se não tentarmos, você está disposta a fazer isso juntas?**_

_**- Callie é tudo o que mais quero e tentar de novo, fazer diferente, fazer dar certo, me perdoe Callie por te magoar tanto.**_

_**- Certo então você pode buscar suas coisas, Sofia vai gostar de te ver em casa quando acordar e Arizona por alguns dias até eu me acostumar de novo você poderia dormir no sofá?**_

_**Isso foi um choque para mim, mas lembrei das palavras e da promessa feita a meu sogro tentar com mais força dessa vez então aceitei.**_

_**Uma semana depois contei a Callie sobre meu envolvimento com Leah e a forcei a me deixar voltar para cama. A primeira noite na cama, juntas, foi difícil tínhamos perdido a intimidade de antes, Callie deitou na beirada do colchão, pensei que ela cairia no chão não sei que horas fui dormir podia sentir sua respiração alterada por um longo tempo, acordei naquela manhã com suas pernas sobre mim, e seu nariz enfiado em meu pescoço, eu sorri minha esposa estava ali eu só tinha que reconquistá-la, levantei devagar para não acordá-la o que não é muito difícil.**_

_**Só que os primeiros dias as coisa foram difíceis tudo que eu falava a irritava ela andava muito nervosa com tudo e todos até termos uma discussão no dia do chá de panelas de April, por um momento estávamos discutindo e em outro ela me puxou para um beijo quente e saudoso, naquela noite fizemos amor pela primeira vez desde que voltamos.**_

_**Uma das coisas que me encantava em Callie era a forma que com que ela se entregava na hora do sexo, com ela não era necessário ter pudores, fazer amor com ela era mil vezes incrível, senti seu corpo estremecer sobre minhas mãos quando eu sentada em seu colo enquanto nos penetrávamos mutuamente, chegamos ao orgasmo juntas, ela me abraçou mais forte e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro senti quando uma lágrima quente escorreu pelas minhas costas, minha esposa estava chorando depois de fazermos amor me senti arrasada ela disfarçou de forma a não deixar eu perceber, ela se deitou e a abracei por trás ela aceitou o abraço, mas meu coração estava doido, nos dias seguintes eu tinha receio de tocá-la e só devolvia a ação se ela começasse. O ápice da situação aconteceu no dia do casamento de April eu não conseguia parar de pensar que Callie queria me consertar agora que eu estava me sentindo bem com a minha perna, sua pesquisa para fazer um membro robótico perfeito, o choro durante o sexo tudo estava martelando em minha cabeça.**_

_**Não houve casamento porque a noiva fugiu com o melhor amigo no meio da cerimônia, parecia tudo estar desabando ao meu lado, meu casamento o casamento de minha amiga, naquele dia eu surtei falei coisas pra Callie e única coisa que ela fez foi me abraçar e me deixar chorar em seu ombro. Foi uma noite estranha, mas conseguimos passar por ela, Callie estava sendo ótima, ela sempre é ótima. **_

_**Callie no dia seguinte inventou um passeio, eu estava tão cansada que não quis discutir ou fazê-la mudar de ideia talvez isso é o que precisávamos para dar o fim ao nosso relacionamento ou então seguirmos em frente sem olhara para traz. Estávamos saindo de casa quando meu celular tocou Callie me olhou com aquele olhar de não atende.**_

_**- Preciso atender é Kepner.**_

_**Ela não gostou muito, mas não disse nada, enquanto atendia ao telefone Callie já estava no carro me aguardando.**_

_**- Callie, podemos desviar um pouco o caminho antes de irmos para o passeio?**_

_**- E para onde seria esse desvio?**_

_**- Para a prefeitura, April e Jackson estão lá se casando e nos pediu para sermos suas testemunhas.**_

_**- Sério esses dois são loucos, mas o que não fazemos por amor, então vamos lá casarmos esses dois logo antes que fazem outra loucura.**_

_**Chegamos à prefeitura, eles já nos aguardavam.**_

_**- Obrigado por virem, que bom que trouxeram Sofia assim ela pode ser a dama de honra, Arizona você é minha testemunha e Callie você pode ser do Jackson.**_

_**Então foi assim que nos tornamos madrinhas de casamento de April e Jackson. O casamento foi rápido e depois a pedido de ambos iríamos guardar segredo por um tempo até que eles tivessem falado com Matthew e Steffany e com seus pais, concordamos sem problema e cada um dos casais seguiu seu caminho April e Jackson para uma curta lua de mel e eu e Callie para ver onde iríamos com nosso casamento.**_

_**Durante todo o tempo Callie foi gentil comigo fizemos muitas coisas com Sofia, foi muito divertido e revigorante por algumas horas pude não pensar nos problemas que estávamos vivendo e que eu era a maior culpada de estarmos passando por eles, ás vezes ela parava e ficava me olhando e sempre que acontecia meu coração disparava e me perguntava o que se passava na cabeça da minha esposa eu tinha medo quando ela iria abrir a boca e não demorou de acontecer, a noite depois de colocarmos Sofia na cama ela me chamou para um vinho e uma conversa na varanda do quarto era final de outono e a noite já estava fria ela vestiu sua jaqueta de couro e me ajudou a por meu casaco e fomos para varanda fiquei de pé apesar de ter duas cadeiras e uma mesinha ela me serviu uma taça de vinho e disse que precisávamos de ajuda sozinha não conseguiríamos, pela primeira vez coloquei meus sentimentos para fora eu estava muito insegura, eu queria tentar e tinha tanto medo de falhar novamente e de não ser mulher suficiente para minha esposa.**_

_**Callie foi maravilhosa comigo naquele final de semana e pela primeira vez em muitos meses eu senti que poderíamos tentar seguir em frente, decidimos fazer terapia, sozinhas e em casal, depois da primeira sessão de terapia sozinha fomos procurar um terapeuta de casal.**_

_**- Não sei Arizona Bailey, Sheppher e Yang foram para terapia com profissionais comuns e olha eles não conseguiram eu gostaria de tentar um outro tipo de terapia que envolvesse um pouco de fé em Deus, algo alternativo.**_

_**Estávamos em seu escritório discutindo com as várias sugestões da Dra. Waytt.**_

_**- Eu entendo o seu medo, mas não sei se vamos conseguir alguém com esse perfil para nos atender, somos um casal gay passando por problemas conjugais não sei se algum religioso vai querer nos ajudar. **_

_**- Eu vou ligar para o Rev. Michael e ver se ele tem alguém para nos indicar.**_

_**- Quem é Rev. Michael?**_

_**- O pastor da igreja da Kepner, o atendi outro dia com dores nas costas e ele me convidou para conhecer sua capela me disse que na sua igreja os gays são bem vindos e inclusive os casais gays de lá desempenham bons papeis na comunidade e me deu seu cartão caso queiramos conhecer sua capela.**_

_**- Ow, e você quer conhecer a capela?**_

_**- Acho que qualquer dia, podemos passar por lá para conhecer se você quiser é claro, Sofia precisa de uma fé, acho importante ela ter uma base religiosa. Sim eu gostaria de conhecer a Capela do Rev. Michael.**_

_**- Certo então ligue para ele e vamos ver se ele tem alguém para nos ajudar.**_

_**O Reverendo Michael nos deu um nome era um dos membros de sua igreja, Callie ligou e ela aceitou nos receber dois dias depois.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Lembranças II - Arizona Robb

_**Capítulo 5 – Lembranças – Primeiro passo II – Arizona Robbins**_

_**Dra. Patrícia Bergan é uma mulher de uns cinquenta anos que sua pele negra não os deixa transparecer e seus enormes olhos negros tem o poder de nos olhar e ver através de nós mesmo. **_

_**O seu consultório é em um prédio antigo, mas muito bem conservado no centro da cidade a sala de espera era muito bem decorada com várias obras de arte na parede um sofá azul e duas poltronas com uma mesa de centro e tinha uma secretária no canto da sala, nós chegamos e logo fomos anunciadas, entramos na sala da Dra. Bergan, uma sala de estar comum de qualquer casa onde os amigos sentam para conversar e ver TV, no canto uma cadeira reclinável bastante confortável preta onde ela estava sentada e os sofás era no tom pastel ela se levantou e veio nos cumprimentar. **_

_**- Vocês são Arizona e Callie.**_

_**- Sim eu sou Callie e minha esposa Arizona.**_

_**- Podem me chamar de Patricia. Então meninas sentem-se e sintam-se a vontade.**_

_**Sentamos uma ao lado da outra um pouco tensa com o rumo que isso tomaria e Patrícia começou a falar.**_

_**- Bem hoje quero conhecer um pouco de vocês e o que as trouxeram aqui, então vamos começar por você Callie um nome diferente.**_

_**- Na verdade é abreviação de Calliope.**_

_**- A deusa da poesia e da música. **_

_**Callie balançou a cabeça concordando.**_

_**- Então Callie me fale um pouco de quem voc que a trouxe aqui.**_

_**Callie contou de onde ela veio e um resumo de nossa história.**_

_**- Bem e você Arizona me fale de você agora.**_

_**Eu também contei de onde tinha vindo um pouco de minha família e o que me levou a estar sentada ali na sua frente pedindo ajuda.**_

_**- Bem eu ouvi o relato das duas embora tendo pontos diferentes e comuns a ambos os lados e que concordam que precisam de ajuda, que querem fazer dar certo o casamento, que se amam, que ambas erraram, que faltou uma grande comunicação e farão qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos. Isso é mais que muitos casais que já sentaram aqui nesse sofá.**_

_**- Então não estamos tão ruins assim?**_

_**- Estão Arizona, muito ruim, nos relatos das duas existe muita mágoa e ressentimentos e muito perdão a ser dado e muito trabalho para ser feito, mas vocês estão em vantagem ao dar o primeiro passo em busca de ajuda.**_

_**- Temos solução então.**_

_**- Vai depender de vocês Callie de quanto perdão vocês estão dispostas a conceder e de até onde vocês estão dispostas a ir. Quando foi a última vez que vocês tiveram relação sexual?**_

_**- Ha duas semanas. Callie respondeu.**_

_**- E como foi? Precisam de honestidade aqui, certo? **_

_**Balançamos a cabeça em concordância.**_

_**- Callie quer falar primeiro?**_

_**Callie ajeitou os ombros sinal de estar nervosa, e começou a falar.**_

_**- Foi bom e ao mesmo tempo foi terrível.**_

_**Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir da minha esposa que sexo comigo foi terrível não estava nos meus planos.**_

_**- Precisa explicar mais isso Callie, Arizona não entendeu e se possível olhe pra ela.**_

_**- Foi bom porque eu tinha em meus braços novamente a mulher que eu amo e a única com quem eu quero estar, no momento em que estávamos sabe lá fazendo me senti completa novamente era como se uma parte de mim que havia sido arrancada estava voltando para o seu lugar, mas no final eu lembrei-me que ela tinha estado com outras pessoas quando deveria estar somente comigo e pensar nisso me machuca e que essas pessoas são tudo aquilo que eu nunca serei, loiras, magras e lindas.**_

_**Enquanto Callie falava seu rosto ficou banhado de lágrimas.**_

_**- Arizona quer comentar isso.**_

_**- Callie me desculpa te causar tanta dor, eu percebi quando você chorou eu pensei que você estava arrependida de ter me chamado de volta eu te amo Callie e as outras pessoas com quem dormi não significou nada além de sexo, com Lauren eu estava me sentindo tão incapaz por ter perdido a perna e nosso bebê. Eu não me reconhecia mais, você me conheceu inteira Callie eu era outra pessoa quando me conheceu alegre cheia de vida, eu me perdi e não conseguia voltar, ai Lauren apareceu e não me conhecia eu fiquei iludida com o que ela via, ela me olhou e viu como eu era agora e não se importou. Você estava sempre se importando você me olhava e não me via Callie.**_

_**Então Callie se levantou e gritou.**_

_**- Porque eu te amo Arizona é meu trabalho me importar quando você cai em um buraco é meu trabalho te puxar de volta é isso que os relacionamentos são quando um cai o outro o ajuda a levantar, quando um se perde o outro o ajuda a encontrar o caminho de volta e não se aproveitar da situação e jogá-lo de volta no buraco. É isso que as pessoas que se importam fazem. E o outro tem obrigação de dizer que não está feliz e não sair por ai dormindo com outras pessoas.**_

_**As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Callie e dos meus.**_

_**- ok meninas, vamos nos acalmar dar uma pausa, Callie você pode voltar a se sentar conosco.**_

_**Ela balançou a cabeça em um sim e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado.**_

_**- Bom vejo que começamos bem eu quero te fazer uma pergunta Callie você está disposta esquecer a traição?**_

_**- Sim é por isto que estamos aqui para você nos ajudar com isso.**_

_**- Ótimo, eu posso mostrar a vocês o caminho, mas não posso fazer com que vocês o trilhem, de dez casais que entram aqui cinco não conseguem, para que consigam é preciso ter comprometimento trinta por cento é terapia e setenta por cento luta diária, tudo só depende de vocês o quanto vocês querem ficar juntas e corrigir os erros e se tornarem melhores e mais fortes. O que vai demarcar se vocês conseguem ou não é o quanto de perdão estão dispostas a dar a si mesma e a outra.**_

_**Ela parou e nos analisou e disse.**_

_**- Por hoje está de bom tamanho, o perdão vem gradativamente um passo de cada vez eu vou ver vocês aqui uma vez por semana até achar que estão prontas para seguir sozinhas, durante a semana eu passarei tarefas a serem cumpridas e espero que vocês as cumpram isso faz parte da cura. Vocês concordam.**_

_**- Sim.**_

_**Respondemos juntas.**_

_**- Bom em primeiro lugar vocês não vão fazer sexo por um tempo, o motivo: ambas estão tão machucadas que o sexo só atrapalharia mais, casais tende a varrer seus problemas para debaixo do tapete do sexo e achar que as coisa estão boas como vocês fizeram e se magoaram mutuamente porque o que eu vejo aqui na minha frente são duas pessoas que se amam e que por falta de comunicação se machucaram tanto que precisam da minha ajuda para se curar. Segundo a partir de hoje vocês vão tirar um tempo para praticarem a comunicação, sem Sofia ou amigos sem ser na OS na frente de seus subordinados e vão conversar sobre o que aconteceu durante seu dia sei que trabalham na mesma empresa em departamentos separados então terão muito que compartilhar e se trabalharem no mesmo caso conversarão sobre a visão de cada uma em como se sentiram, vocês concordam?**_

_**- Sim.**_

_**- Ótimo, mais uma tarefa essa semana quero que pense em como se conheceram como foram os primeiros dias, as primeiras semanas, os primeiros meses de relacionamento o que sentiam a cada troca de olhares e escrevam uma carta endereçada a outra, outra coisa a partir dessa semana, vocês vão pegar algumas horas do seu dia de folga para fazer alguma coisa em família e mais uma tarefa essa é para vocês fazerem individualmente, cada uma fará algo que se sente bem, ir a um salão de beleza, ao shopping comprar uma roupa nova, ir ao cinema, ao teatro, a um show qualquer coisa que as deixe feliz consigo mesma. Então meninas, as vejo na semana que vem mesmo dia e horário.**_

_**Saímos de lá em silêncio cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos, mas algo em mim estava mudado eu pude entender um pouco mais sobre as atitudes de Callie, sobre seus sentimentos, ela se sentia culpada por eu ter me perdido, ela se achava inferior e por um momento lembrei-me de que George a traiu com uma ex-modelo loira e linda e que Lauren e Leah eram loiras, me senti culpada, quebrei o silêncio quando me dei conta desse fato.**_

_**- Callie você é linda, quente e milagrosa, o fato de Lauren e Leah serem loiras foi uma ironia do destino. Desculpa. **_

_**Chegamos ao carro ela parou na frente da porta do carona e me disse. **_

_**- Obrigado Arizona, mas acho que devemos parar de pedir desculpas pelos nossos erros passados e começarmos a viver nosso presente e futuro, nada do que dissermos vai mudar o que já passou, mas o que nós fazermos de agora em diante vai definir nosso futuro. Eu quero viver um novo futuro, fazer diferente nós mudamos passamos por muita coisa e crescemos merecemos tentar.**_

_**- Eu também acho então vamos viver nosso presente e planejar um futuro.**_

_**- Então vamos fazer um pacto um voto a partir de agora, vamos sepultar os erros do passado e começar de novo uma nova história para nós duas.**_

_**- Eu aceito, vamos passar para um novo recomeço e superar cada problema juntas, prometo que a partir de hoje não vou esconder nada, mas nada de você mais e confiarei que você também não vá esconder nada de mim.**_

_**- Pacto e voto feito.**_

_**Callie ergueu a mão para eu apertar. Quando eu apertei sua mão ela me puxou para um beijo terno e lento e logo estava me pressionando contra o carro aprofundando o beijo até ficarmos sem fôlego.**_

_**Depois daquela primeira sessão de terapia de casal convenci Callie a comprar uma casa. Adoramos uma casa de uma arquitetura moderna, espaçosa com cinco quartos em um bairro chique, jovem, moderno e perto do hospital e de boas escolas, um pouco grande agora, mas estávamos pensando no futuro e nos nossos três filhos esse era o plano. Decidimos que a casa precisava de algumas reformas para que ficasse com nossa cara e foram quatro semanas de reforma divertidas pelo menos para mim. **_

_**Contratamos um empreiteiro e quebramos paredes para que ficasse um ambiente aberto com integração de sala, copa, cozinha e um pequeno home-office com um local para as crianças brincarem, a cozinha trocamos os armários e a parede que quebramos a substituímos por uma bancada de mármore bege para combinar com os armários e os detalhes marrons, instalamos além do fogão, microondas, forno, geladeira, frezzer uma adega climatizada, o banheiro instalamos uma banheira de hidromassagem maravilhosa e trocamos as peças que eram escuras para brancas tudo muito lindo, confortável e romântico, compramos alguns móveis novos e reaproveitamos outros, Callie fez questão de uma cama super king, uma sala home-teacher com sofá imenso e uma TV enorme de ultima geração, tínhamos agora piscina, espaço para receber amigos e um lindo jardim gramado, nos mudamos quatro semanas depois da compra, não vendemos o apartamento o deixamos para nossos filhos quando forem residentes, não precisarem morar no porão do hospital para conseguirem as melhores cirurgias, o alugamos assim como o do Mark, o dinheiro do aluguel será colocado em uma poupança para pagar a faculdade deles.**_

_**Passamos a conversar sobre tudo as mínimas coisas que nos incomodava e as que nos dava alegria em fazer estávamos nos conhecendo novamente estava sendo um período muito bom. Durante as semanas cumprimos com as tarefas nos dada na terapia, estávamos investindo não só no nosso casamento, mas também em nós mesmas.**_

_**Uma das coisas que voltamos a fazer e que nos dava grande prazer foi frequentar o banco do parque tendo um tempo para picnics divertidos e românticos.**_

_**No começo foi um pouco estranho, mas aos poucos estávamos recuperando algo que tinha se perdido nesse último ano nossa cumplicidade.**_

_**Na tarefa onde tínhamos que investir em nós Callie cortou o cabelo, comprou roupas e perfume novos e voltou a fazer algo que lhe deixava feliz dançar de calcinha, isso era estranho no começo, mas era algo que lhe fazia se sentir ela mesma então tratei de me acostumar.**_

_**Em um dia desses chequei em casa ela estava de camiseta, calcinha e fones de ouvido dobrando roupas em cima da mesa do jantar ela não percebeu quando entrei, então fiquei ali encostada na porta olhando minha esposa tão bela remexer o quadril enquanto colocava a roupas dobradas em um sexto. Até que ela percebeu, tirou os fones.**_

_**- Hey, chegou tarde.**_

_**- O cabelo ficou ótimo, me aproximei para dar um beijo e senti o novo aroma, o perfume é perfeito, Sofia?**_

_**Dei-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios.**_

_**- Obrigado, Sofia já está dormindo eles tiveram jogos na creche hoje então estava exausta mal consegui mantê-la acorda para o jantar. Seu jantar está no forno.**_

_**- Obrigada estou morrendo de fome, vou ver Sofia e já volto.**_

_**Olhei minha filha na cama que dormia serenamente dei-lhe um beijo na testa e voltei para sala peguei meu prato e sentei ao lado oposto de onde Callie dobrava as roupas notei que ela colocou uma calça.**_

_**- Desculpa pelo atraso meu paciente teve complicações e nós o perdemos, você estava bonita não precisava colocar calças, gosto de você em roupas íntimas.**_

_**Ela sorriu.**_

_**- Obrigada e lamento pelo seu paciente.**_

_**- Esse trabalho às vezes é uma droga, é uma droga dizer aos pais que seus filhos estão mortos eu fico pensando em Sofia e me dá um medo enorme.**_

_**- Eu também penso em Sofia, na minha família quando um paciente morre, fico pensando que poderia ser um de nós ali. Como está o jantar?**_

_**- Delicioso assim como você, vi suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.**_

_**- Então você decidiu sobre passar o natal com meus pais?**_

_**- Acho que será uma boa idéia falei com o Hunt e ele disse que iria fazer um esforço, saberemos amanhã.**_

_**- Podemos sair na véspera cedo e voltar no dia depois do natal após o almoço assim não ficamos muito tempo longe e Sofia vai adorar ver os avós, mesmo indo para casa de meus pais gostaria de ter uma arvore aqui em casa para nos lembrar do natal.**_

_**- Claro.**_

_**- Então como foi seu dia?**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Lembranças III - Arizona

_**Capítulo 6 – Lembranças – Segundo Passo – Arizona Robbins**_

_**Acabamos fazendo uma pequena rotina sempre que os horários nos permitia ir ou voltar do trabalho juntas pegava em sua mão e voltamos a caminhar o pequeno trecho que separa nosso apartamento do hospital de mãos dadas, deixávamos Sofia na creche e seguíamos para nossos devidos departamentos, voltávamos para casa juntas fazíamos o jantar sempre com ajuda de Sofia que gostava de contar como foi seu dia na creche era o tempo que nos dedicávamos a ela e depois que a púnhamos para dormir era hora de falarmos de nós, e nem sempre era tenso ás vezes engraçado porque estávamos nos redescobrindo de novo em um dia desses Callie queria ver um filme e no meio tinha muitas cenas quentes senti ele ficar tensa ai eu comecei a rir foi espontâneo, já estávamos na nossa terceira semana de terapia e o clima começava a amenizar já tínhamos discutido vários pontos onde acertamos e erramos, essa era semana que deveríamos nos surpreender.**_

_**- O que foi?**_

_**- Nada.**_

_**- Do que está rindo?**_

_**- Da sua cara.**_

_**Ela começou a rir também.**_

_**- Estou ficando excitada.**_

_**- Eu nem percebi, talvez eu deva dar um jeito nisso pra você disse bem perto do seu ouvido.**_

_**- Não podemos estamos em abstinência sexual e não vou quebrar as regras então acho melhor desligar a TV ir tomar um banho e dormir.**_

_**E se levantou.**_

_**Três semanas depois do casamento de Kepner tivemos uma grande mudança no hospital um dos internos nos denunciou por assedio sexual, troca de favores sexuais e ambiente hostil. Eu mal pude acreditar quando Hunt entrou na sala de reuniões e nos comunicou e muito menos com a nova política imposta pelo RH para que não fossemos processados, Avery se sentiu muito culpado, eu sabia que também tinha culpa nessa história, havia dormido com Leah e depois a descartado como um objeto quando Callie me chamou de volta, então as coisas começaram a ficar difícil já que noventa por cento dos funcionários daquele hospital tem relacionamentos amorosos e sexual com outros funcionários ou superiores, até ali nunca havia sido problemas.**_

_**Estávamos jantando no apartamento de April e Jackson quando o assunto veio á tona.**_

_**- Sermos pegos Webber não estava nos nossos planos, ele me obrigou a contar para minha mãe sobre o casamento.**_

_**Disse Jackson enquanto nos servia mais vinho.**_

_**- Pensei que ela já sabia.**_

_**- Contei a ela essa manhã ela está na Alemanha ministrando um curso e April ainda não contou aos seus pais.**_

_**- Meus pais não falam comigo desde a fuga do casamento por isso não contei.**_

_**- Eu me sinto culpado por tudo isso, Alex e Jo que saíram prejudicados.**_

_**- Não deve se sentir culpado sozinho Avery, todos temos um pouco de culpa no que aconteceu, dormir com Leah enquanto Callie e eu estávamos separadas, Yang dormiu com Shane.**_

_**- Esses residentes são fracos, lembro-me de que na nossa época erámos durões, nossa vida sexual não interferia em nosso trabalho e muito menos ficávamos nos defendendo envolvendo a diretoria do hospital.**_

_**- Eu também acho, eu não dormir com ninguém além do Jackson, mas me lembro de você, Jackson, Lexi e Mark a bagunça que era.**_

_**Essa denúncia foi mais uma das consequências de se fazer as coisa sem pensar e tivemos que lidar com ela.**_

_**Era sábado à noite Callie estava sentada em nossa cama lendo uma revista de moda enquanto Sofia coloria um livro sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e sentei-me ao lado das duas ela levantou os olhos da revista e me olhou incrédula.**_

_**- Algum problema Calliope?**_

_**- Não nenhum. **_

_**E voltou a olhar para revista.**_

_**- Então amanhã é nossa folga e é domingo semana passada fomos ao zoológico já tem ideia do que faremos dessa vez?**_

_**- Não você tem alguma coisa que queira fazer?**_

_**- Eu quero comprar uma arvore e podemos enfeitá-la.**_

_**- Gostaria de ir conhecer a capela do Rev. Michael se você quiser é claro e depois poderíamos comprar uma arvore de natal o que você acha?**_

_**- Acho que vai ser bom, vou me trocar.**_

_**Coloquei minha calcinha por baixo da toalha me virei de costas a deixei a toalha cair deixando minhas costas nuas, pude sentir o olhar da minha esposa queimando minhas costas em seguida coloquei uma de suas camisetas e me sentei na cama ao lado das duas.**_

_**- Você está pensando em dormir na sala hoje Arizona?**_

_**- Não, porquê?**_

_**- Este é o mínimo de espaço que preciso se pretende dormir vestida assim e virou uma página da revista.**_

_**- Certo, vou colocar uma calça.**_

_**- Isso seria bom.**_

_**Nos últimos dias eu tinha estado a provocar Callie, eu sentia essa necessidade por tanto receio dela não me desejar mais, depois de tanto tempo que ficamos separadas Callie não se envolveu com ninguém, tínhamos transado uma vez até ali ela parecia estar resistindo bem abstinência sexual que nos foi imposta, eu tinha muito medo. Ela é uma mulher fogosa e ficar sem sexo para ela é algo muito difícil.**_

_**Na manhã seguinte acordei quando ouvi os pequenos passos de Sofia no corredor e o tic da porta se abrindo, Callie dormia profundamente, continuei com os olhos fechados quando percebo que está me olhando ela tinha o mesmo hábito da mãe de ficar me olhando dormir.**_

_**- Hey menina grande ainda é cedo deveria estar dormindo.**_

_**- Posso dormir aqui, eu tive um sonho ruim.**_

_**- Claro, mas não acorde mama, vem aqui.**_

_**Ela subiu na cama e deitou no nosso meio isso estava se tornando um hábito quando ela acordava antes de nós, a abracei e em minutos ambas estávamos dormindo acordei duas horas depois com Callie nos olhando dormir.**_

_**- Como alguém tão pequeno pode ocupar tanto espaço?**_

_**- Eu não sei, bom dia, que horas são?**_

_**- Bom dia, quase oito, a igreja começa ás nove ainda quer ir?**_

_**- Se você quiser nós iremos.**_

_**Levantamos preparamos um pequeno café acordamos Sofia, comemos o café da manhã e ás nove horas em ponto estávamos paradas na frente a pequena igreja, não era nada parecido com outros templos religiosos que conhecíamos, o templo é uma de arquitetura moderna, uma construção aparentemente nova e bem conservada de dentro vinha o som de pessoas cantando hinos de louvores a Deus, entramos e fomos recebidos por um jovem na porta que nos encaminhou onde havias lugares vazio Sofia estava no meio de nós duas. O culto foi divertido o Rev. Michael era um cara divertido e cativante, dizia palavras bonitas e engraçadas ao mesmo tempo com uma conotação de trazer as pessoas aos erros que cometem, o sermão foi muito bonito e por um momento percebi que sou umas dessas pessoas que ele dizia no sermão e talvez eu devesse mudar, Callie parecia estar gostando do que ouvia e Sofia estava um pouco desinquieta, normal para um criança de sua idade ficar durante uma hora e meia parada era muito.**_

_**Depois da igreja fomos ao mercado comprar uma arvore Sofia que escolheu na verdade ela queria levar uma enorme que não caberia em nossa sala, mas a convencemos de levar uma menor, passamos pelo shopping e compramos alguns enfeites outros usaríamos os dos anos anteriores, estávamos enfeitando a arvore quando Sofia pediu um irmãozinho e me perguntou se eu poderia carrega-lo em minha barriga já que Callie a tinha carregado, foi um momento difícil senti Callie me abraçando e eu chorei no seu ombro toda a minha sensação de fracasso e covardia por nem pensar em tentar de novo, as duas choraram comigo.**_

_**Naquela noite eu tive um dos piores pesadelos da minha vida.**_

"_**Estávamos em um acidente Callie, Sofia e eu ao mesmo tempo em que era um avião caindo era um caminhão batendo em nosso carro, Callie estava agonizando eu não consegui parar o sangramento, tudo começou a ficar escuro, senti uma dor terrível na minha perna olhei para ela eu podia ver meus ossos se quebrando como vidro e a dor aumentava, vi Sofia parada nos olhando eu estava perdendo Callie, ela estava morrendo na nossa frente eu não conseguia salvá-la, então comecei a gritar.**_

_**- NÃO CALLIE, NÃO VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, NÃO ME DEIXA SOZINHA, CALLIE VOLTA EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, NÃO NOS DEIXE.**_

_**Sofia começou a chorar também um choro alto e a dor não passava eu não conseguia me mexer para ajudar nossa filha. Acordei com Callie me sacudindo."**_

_**- Arizona, Arizona acorde querida, é só um sonho.**_

_**Abri meus olhos e vi Callie ali na minha frente o choro de Sofia não parava.**_

_**- Callie você estava morrendo na minha frente eu não conseguia te salvar.**_

_**- Foi só um sonho querida, um sonho ruim, eu estou aqui bem na sua frente olha, estou bem.**_

_**Ela pegou minha mão e levou até o seu rosto e a beijou, pude sentir sua pela quente, mas minhas lágrimas não paravam de cair e a dor não passava.**_

_**- Minha perna dói tanto Callie e Sofia porque ela está chorando?**_

_**- Ela se assustou quando você gritou, eu vou busca-la você fica bem por uns instantes.**_

_**Balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim, mas não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas nem a dor na perna amputada, como algo que não tenho mais pode doer tanto.**_

_**- Olha Sofia está aqui.**_

_**- Sofia abraça mamãe que ela precisa de toda ajuda agora.**_

_**Sofia deitou na cama e me abraçou e enfiou seu nariz em meu pescoço ela tinha marcas de lágrimas no rosto e ainda soluçava.**_

_**- Eu vou massagear sua perna, preciso que você relaxe certo.**_

_**Balancei a cabeça mais uma vez em concordância.**_

_**- Então Sofia que tal cantarmos uma canção de ninar para mamãe ela teve um sonho ruim.**_

_**Callie fazia massagem em meu membro residual enquanto ela e Sofia cantavam uma canção de ninar, aos poucos senti meu coração desacelerando e a dor aliviando, minha esposa tinha mãos mágicas, estava adormecendo quando senti Callie deitando ao nosso lado e enlaçando-nos em um abraço, dormirmos assim abraçadas aquela noite, nós três como uma família que enfrenta os problemas juntos, aprendi isso um pouco depois desse episódio.**_

_**Falamos sobre o ocorrido daquela noite na terapia de casal onde pude colocar pra fora todo medo, incapacidade e vergonha que eu sentia, no meio da terapia fiz uma pergunta a Callie, Patrícia nos deixava bem a vontade sendo apenas uma mediadora entre nós.**_

_**- Callie você ainda sente desejo por mim?**_

_**Callie me olhou incrédula.**_

_**- Você tá brincando né Arizona?**_

_**- Callie apenas responda a pergunta da sua esposa.**_

_**Callie era muitas vezes repreendida nas terapias ela tem esse jeito explosivo, algo bastante implícito a sua personalidade acho que pelo seu sangue latino quente.**_

_**- Claro que eu ainda sinto desejo por você Arizona, você é minha esposa a mulher que eu amo, com quem eu troquei votos.**_

_**- É isso Callie você está comigo pelos votos?**_

_**Ela ficou me olhando por alguns instantes e depois olhou pra Patrícia em um pedido silencioso de Ajuda.**_

_**- Talvez você devesse explicar melhor a ela Arizona.**_

_**Parei por um minuto e comecei.**_

_**- Eu não sou mais a mulher que você conheceu a cinco anos, atrás com quem você trocou votos eu mudei Callie e preciso saber se você se sente atraída por essa Arizona, sou uma pessoa inválida que você tem acalmar depois de um pesadelo e ajudar a fazer coisas que não consigo sozinha, não posso mais dançar você gosta tanto de dançar, você ficou tão decepcionada quando eu disse que não queria tentar ter outro filho.**_

_**Callie pegou minhas mãos e as colocou no meio das suas.**_

_**- Arizona olhe pra mim.**_

_**Levantei minha cabeça e olhei dentro de seus olhos. Ela então começou a falar comigo em uma voz branda sem irritação.**_

_**- Ninguém é mais igual a quem foi cinco anos atrás, eu também mudei, mudei quando terminamos por você não querer filhos, ai aquele maluco entrou no hospital atirando em todo mundo, mudei quando você foi para África sem mim, quando sofri o acidente e Sofia e eu quase morremos, quando você sofreu o acidente de avião e tive que decidir entre sua perna e sua vida, todos os dias nós mudamos Arizona, uns sofrem mais perdas que outros, mas mudamos todos os dias é por isso que eu me apaixono por você todos os dias, me apaixono pela a mulher que acorda ao meu lado todas as manhãs por cinco anos.**_

_**Enquanto Callie falava nossas lágrimas iam caindo em cachoeiras.**_

_**- Eu fiquei decepcionada sim por você não querer tentar ter outro bebê e peço perdão por isso, porque nunca em minha vida eu pensei que você ficaria grávida e quando você me propôs ter outro bebê e que você iria engravidar dessa vez, fiquei tão feliz que mal podia me conter, eu podia já ver sua barriga crescendo, nosso bebê se mexendo e o rostinho do nosso bebê loirinho com esse sorriso mágico nascendo, me perdoe por não te apoiar e ser tão egoísta e pensar só em mim.**_

_**- Callie...**_

_**- Me deixa eu terminar.**_

_**Balancei a cabeça em concordância, ela respirou e continuou.**_

_**- Nós não planejamos Sofia, ela aconteceu por que eu dormir com Mark quando você foi para a África e por mais de três meses não atendeu minhas ligações ou respondeu meus e-mail eu estava tão brava, que quando você voltou de início não a queria de volta, mas esse bebê ele seria nosso, nós estivemos planejando juntas passaríamos por todas as etapas juntas só eu e você.**_

_**- Callie eu amo Sofia ela é minha também eu me apaixonei no momento em que ouvi seu coração batendo.**_

_**- Sofia sempre será sua, você sempre será apaixonada por nossa menina é assim que as mães são e você é uma mãe melhor que eu, é difícil concorrer. Você é linda Arizona, com ou sem a perna e se continuar a deixar a tolha cair na minha frente não serei capaz de cumprir o acordo da abstinência sexual até sermos liberada está proibida de ficar nua na minha frente.**_

_**Rimos juntas e acabamos num abraço**_

_**- Callie eu te amo e sinto muito por estarmos passando por isso.**_

_**- Eu também te amo Arizona e a culpa não é só sua, nós duas cometemos erros, por isso estamos aqui e já nos prometemos para de pedir desculpas pelos erros passados.**_

_**- Bom meninas muito bom mesmo, acho que podemos parar por aqui hoje, acho que vocês estão trabalhando bem juntas colocando pontos importantes da relação para fora medos e ressentimentos e vejo o empenho em cumprir as tarefas, então para essa semana tente surpreender uma a outra. Quando vocês entraram aqui hoje percebi algo diferente, vocês entraram de mãos dadas e falavam algo divertido porque as vi entrando sorrindo, isso é bom, vocês estão recuperando a intimidade de casal que não deve ser somente sexual tem que ser espontânea, de trocarem carinho sem medo de ser rejeitada porque é sempre bem vindo.**_

_**- Há muito trabalho a ser realizado principalmente você Arizona que tem que quebrar algumas barreiras que se impôs, as perdas não pode ser o fim sejam elas quais forem e sim o início de algo novo que temos que aprender a lidar, encontrar o caminho de volta para nossos antigos sonhos e criar novos requer muito trabalho e não existe uma formula secreta, cada um tem que encontrar a sua própria formula de como seguir em frente, eu tenho falado com a Dra. Wyatt e sei que tem obtido progresso, este panfleto é de um centro de ajuda a deficientes de um amigo meu, ele é fisioterapeuta e seu trabalho é ensinar as pessoas que como você sofreu alguma perda de membro ou mobilidade, você pode se surpreender com o que vai ver lá, se tiver vontade faça uma visita.**_

_**- Obrigada Patrícia.**_

_**- Callie você tem trabalhado duro para ajeitar as coisas e as vezes vejo que tem se frustrado precisa deixar Arizona querer sua ajuda, essa semana você tem uma tarefa diferente você só poderá ajudar sua esposa se ela te pedir, as vezes nós na ânsia de ajudar nós a sufocamos e fazemos mais mal que bem.**_

_**- Arizona quando precisar de ajuda vai te pedir a sua esposa, caso contrário terá que se virar sozinha.**_

_**Callie tem esse jeito protetora estava na sua índole proteger os que ela amava então ela não se permitia sentir a dor porque ela sempre tinha que nos proteger, então entendi o lado dela também na sua mente ela deveria ser forte pra mim e por Sofia, isso tinha que mudar tínhamos que parar de sermos vítimas ou heróis pra nos tornar pessoas que erram e que sentem.**_

_**Dois dias depois da terapia como havíamos combinado fomos passar o natal na casa de meus pais que agora morava no interior do Oregon, fomos de carro, o sonho tinha acontecido alguns dias antes ainda me sentia frágil, Callie estava levando as tarefas muito a sério, durante os dois primeiros dias eu senti falta da ajuda não só porque eu precisei mas porque isso a fazia ficar distante de mim parecia que não se importava, minha esposa colocou nossa filha na sua cadeirinha no banco de trás e sentou-se no banco do carona, eu fiquei ali olhando para a parede da garagem sem conseguir colocar a chave no contato eu estava com medo, ela checava seus e-mails e não notou o meu desespero.**_

_**- Você precisa ligar o motor para o carro sair do lugar.**_

_**- Eu sei, é que ...**_

_**- É o que?**_

_**- Vamos parar certo eu já entendi, não aguento você ficar me tratando com essa indiferença eu preciso que você me ajude, não porque sou uma aleijada que sempre precisa de ajuda, porque é muito ruim fazer as coisas sozinhas esses três meses que ficamos separadas foram os piores da minha vida, eu sinto sua falta Calliope, por favor volte a fazer o que você sempre fez, vamos voltar a fazer as coisa juntas eu preciso de você de volta.**_

_**Quando comecei a falar eu estava olhando para frente e terminei olhando em seus belos olhos castanhos que agora estavam brilhando e o sorriso lindo estampado no rosto, eu me lembrei de como eu amava tudo aquilo.**_

_**- Senti falto disso também.**_

_**Agarrei sua jaqueta de couro e a trouxe para um beijo quente e molhado, por um momento me esqueci de nossa filha no banco de trás ela nos interrompeu.**_

_**- Mamãe tá beijando mama.**_

_**Sofia caiu na gargalhada.**_

_**Interrompemos o beijo e ficamos de testa juntas rindo.**_

_**- Acho que não foi só você que sentiu falta eu e Sofia também, né menina grande você gosta disso né.**_

_**Callie virou para trás e bagunçou sua cabeleira castanha.**_

_**- É. Não mama pare.**_

_**- Callie você pode dirigir a primeira etapa do caminho?**_

_**- Claro.**_

_**A viagem estava sendo tranquila, ainda era cedo e o transito estava colaborando em menos de vinte minutos estávamos na rodovia rumo a casa de meus pais, Sofia dormiu antes mesmo de chegarmos a rodovia eu a ajeitei na cadeirinha e a cobri com uma manta.**_

_**- Ela dormiu mais rápido do que esperava.**_

_**- Nós a acordamos cedo imaginei que isso iria acontecer.**_

_**Eu pousei a mão na coxa de minha esposa que a pegou e levou aos lábios para um beijo.**_

_**- Mantenha as duas mãos no volante e os olhos na estrada sim.**_

_**- Claro.**_

_**- Callie.**_

_**- Hum.**_

_**- Estamos conseguindo não é, eu digo nós já estamos tendo intimidade as coisas já estão ficando mais claras e nós já passamos por cima dos erros, você está conseguindo Callie?**_

_**- Eu acho que sim estamos conseguindo, eu já posso olhar para os erros e os vê-lo distantes, e você?**_

_**- Eu já consigo ver alguns sonhos voltando e me sinto mais forte. Estamos ficando fortes?**_

_**- Sim estamos.**_

_**-Eu ainda não estou pronta agora, mas depois que falamos sobre o bebê na última sessão de terapia eu quero voltar a engravidar eu só preciso de um tempo.**_

_**Callie se virou e me olhou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.**_

_**- Você tem todo o tempo que precisar.**_

_**- Callie olho na estrada você está conduzindo os meus maiores tesouros.**_

_**Ela parou no acostamento e me puxou para um beijo longo, calmo e apaixonado de tirar o fôlego só paramos porque faltou ar.**_

_**- Se vamos ficar fazendo isso não vamos chegar para o almoço, mamãe vai ficar brava.**_

_**- Certo então vamos seguir viagem, sem interrupções agora.**_

_**Foram duas horas muito divertidas contei a Callie um pouco da minha infância quando eu, Tim e meus primos e algumas vezes o Nick íamos visitar nossos avós nos verões no Oregon, de como nos divertíamos nessa época ela ria de algumas brincadeiras que fazíamos e me contava algumas coisas da sua também ela não gostava muito de falar da sua infância ou adolescência ela tinha sofrido bullying e isso a machucava, disse que ela iria gostar do lugar era uma casa estilo vitoriana muito bonita e espaçosa na beira do lago e que estava louca pra ver a reforma que meus pais fizeram.**_

_**Nesse meio tempo Sofia acordou.**_

_**- Mamãe nós já chegamos à casa da vovó.**_

_**- Não Sof ainda falta um pouco, você está com fome menina grande?**_

_**- Quero fazer xixi mamãe.**_

_**- Callie podemos parar em um restaurante de beira de estrada para comermos, eu e Sof não comemos direito e precisamos ir ao banheiro, o Google diz que tem um logo ali na frente.**_

_**- Claro, aguente um pouco Sofia vamos parar logo ali na frente, querida.**_

_**O restaurante em que paramos era típico desses americanos cheio de gente de passagem e alguns moradores locais com um enorme cheiro de hamburguer, batata frita e bacon, na verdade era a primeira vez em cinco anos que saíamos em uma viagem longa juntas, nossa vida tinha sido uma loucura até agora nós nos separamos por três vezes, enfrentamos tiroteio, África, gravidez, acidente de carro, trauma cerebral, bebê prematuro, casamento, acidente de avião, amputação, compra do hospital, traição e agora estávamos voltando novamente espero que pela última vez e para o bem do nosso casamento desaceleramos uma pouco nossa vida profissional, somos grandes cirurgiãs e salvamos vidas mas nesse momento estávamos salvando as nossas, passamos por muitas coisas juntas era justo nos darmos essa chance, meus pensamento foram cortados pela vós da minha filha.**_

_**- Mamãe, preciso fazer xixi logo.**_

_**As duas estavam olhando pra mim.**_

_**- Tudo bem?**_

_**- Tudo, vamos levar Sof para o banheiro, passei a mão pelo rosto da minha esposa.**_

_**Fomos até o banheiro e em seguida escolhemos uma mesa desocupada no canto do restaurante e sentamos.**_

_**- Esse lugar tem tudo o que você mais gosta.**_

_**Callie me disse provocando.**_

_**- Pelo menos parece limpo Sof o que você quer comer?**_

_**- Um igual aquele. E apontou para um garoto visivelmente acima do peso sentado na mesa ao lado com um enorme sanduiche que deveria ter todos os tipos de gordura e açúcar possíveis e um enorme copo de refrigerante.**_

_**Callie apenas olhou para o cardápio e sorriu ela sabia que se dependesse de mim Sofia só poria algo parecido na boca quando não estivesse mais morando conosco, mas aqui estávamos nós as três sentadas em um restaurante de beira de estrada e minha filha queria um super lanche gorduroso, uma garçonete com metade dos peitos de fora e uma saia curtíssima veio nos atender.**_

_**- Bom dia Senhoras o que vão pedir.**_

_**Vi quando ela quase caiu dentro do decote da minha esposa.**_

_**- Sofia vai querer um desses e um suco de morango, eu quero café com creme, panquecas e bacon.**_

_**- Eu vou querer o mesmo que minha esposa por favor.**_

_**Enfatizei "o esposa" que saiu um pouco rude e a moça saiu sem graça e foi buscar nossos pedidos.**_

_**O restante da viagem assumi o volante, Callie e Sofia jogavam um jogo de músicas outros Sofia contava uma história da creche, tocou uma música antiga no rádio Callie aumentou o som e cantamos as três juntas, foi divertido.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - O Natal – Arizona Robbins

**Capítulo 7 – O Natal – Arizona Robbins**

_**Chegamos na casa dos meus pais quase na hora do almoço minha mãe já nos esperava com a mesa posta, estacionei o carro e entrei pelos fundos dando um tremendo susto nela que estava na pia cortando alguns legumes para salada.**_

_**- Arizona! Que susto, Daniel você as viu chegando e não me avisou!**_

_**Mamãe me envolveu em um abraço enquanto Callie estava parada na porta de mãos dadas com Sofia.**_

_**- Callie querida, que bom vê-la, papai a abraçou e beijou o rosto de minha esposa.**_

_**- Sofia vovô quer um abraço de urso. **_

_**Envolveu Sofia em seus braços fortes a levantou até o alto de sua cabeça com ela aos risos.**_

_**- Daniel eu também preciso de abraços de urso dessa linda garotinha.**_

_**- Callie seja bem vinda querida, mamãe a abraçou e a beijou no rosto.**_

_**Os dois ficaram ali disputando os abraços de Sofia, o almoço ocorreu muito bem com papai e mamãe falando sobre a reforma da casa o que eles andavam fazendo com sua nova condição de aposentados, e nós da nossa casa que esperávamos nos mudar em breve, mamã foi professora de literatura por 30 anos e papai um fuzileiro naval condecorado e gostava de ser conhecido como, o Coronel Daniel Robbins, eles também nos contou que estavam programando algumas viagens, que ingressaram em um clube da terceira idade onde se reuniam todas as quintas-feiras para um chá da tarde e jogos e tinham muitas viagens planejadas sozinhos e em grupos, a primeira viagem seria logo em janeiro presente de 40 anos de casamento, um cruzeiro de 10 dias pelo Caribe e que nos visitaria logo depois da viagem porque agora que moravam perto e estavam aposentados daria mais atenção a neta.**_

_**Logo depois de Callie e eu ajudarmos mamãe na louça, papai a chamou para lhe mostrar algo na casa ele estava empolgado com o bom trabalho que ele desenvolveu e ela demonstrava atenção então ele estava aproveitando, eles levaram Sofia.**_

_**Mamãe me chamou para sentarmos em um banco na beira do lago e deliciarmos de um bom e quente café.**_

_**- Então como estão as coisas entre vocês?**_

_**- Estamos seguindo em frente.**_

_**- Você encontrou um tesouro Arizona e ainda não se deu conta, muitas pessoas passam a vida procurando e não encontra e você encontrou e quase o atirou aos porcos.**_

_**- Você não deveria dizer isso não estava lá pra saber o que passei.**_

_**- Sério, que eu me lembre você nos expulsou a todos do seu lado.**_

_**- Eu sofri um acidente e perdi uma perna e um bebê.**_

_**- Sério Arizona, você não deixou ninguém esquecer que você perdeu a perna lembra-se disso e o bebê só ficamos sabendo quando você jogou seu casamento ao vento.**_

_**Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos e fiz menção em me levantar então minha mãe me puxou de volta.**_

_**- Sou casada com um fuzileiro naval por quarenta anos Arizona e o fato de você não estar na guerra junto com ele não quer dizer que não tenha feridas dessa mesma guerra porque quando os soldados voltam feridos é o nosso momento de viver a guerra por eles, Callie fez isso por você.**_

_**Apenas abaixei a cabeça ela continuou.**_

_**- Eu estive lá quando ela tinha nos braços uma filha doente por falta da sua mãe e a equipe de busca não queria mais procura-los e precisou do seu pai exercer toda sua influência para que voltassem as buscas, estava lá quando ela teve que decidir entre sua perna e sua vida, quando você a expulsou do seu quarto e ela chorou sozinha em um armário do hospital, quando não comia e nem dormia para estar lá para você e o amigo quase morto, ela passou por isso sozinha isso são feridas de guerra, podem não ser iguais as suas, mas ainda são feridas. **_

_**- Você acha que sou culpada? Por isso está do lado da Callie?**_

_**- Não existem lados aqui Arizona, as duas tem que estar do mesmo lado da cerca e vocês ainda não estão lá estão caminhando sem dúvida, ainda vejo o medo nos olhos da sua esposa e nos seus a insegurança, mas o que vocês estão fazendo estão levando-as a ficarem juntas, a chance que está mulher está lhe dando é única e você deve saber o quanto está sendo difícil para ela. Callie te ama e você a ama ninguém tem dúvidas disso, mas só o amor não é suficiente para construir um casamento sólido, é preciso ter confiança, diálogo, respeito, companherismo, vocês são parceiras nessa vida, já vi muitas amputações e feridas de guerra na vida, muitos casamento amorosos se acabarem porque quando os soldados voltam da guerra com suas feridas eles se recusam a compartilhar com suas companheiras e se trancam em si mesmos então eles surtam e fogem, se matam ou terminam sua vida sozinho, sem amor e sem os filhos. Não faça isso com você.**_

_**- Você tem falado com Callie?**_

_**- Sim pelo menos uma vez por semana desde o episódio da infidelidade.**_

_**- Você é minha mãe.**_

_**- Eu sou, mas Callie também precisava de uma mãe ela estava sozinha e tinha perdido sua amiga e seu amor. Eu perdi um bebê também.**_

_**- Como? Quando?**_

_**- Antes de Tim era minha primeira gravidez, estávamos muito felizes e Daniel foi convocado para uma missão na Rússia, sua embarcação ficou sumida por dias e ninguém me dava notícias então o stress e toda pressão me fez abortar um bebê de quase três meses.**_

_**- E mesmo assim engravidou de novo?**_

_**- Sim e foi a melhor decisão que já tomei em minha vida, Tim não está aqui mais conosco, mas ser mãe dele foi maravilhoso e olhe para você é nosso orgulho e nos deu uma neta linda que é Sofia, depois que Tim se foi não pensava que iria viver isso.**_

_**Minha mãe me puxou para os seus braços e beijou minha testa.**_

_**- Pense nisso, está ficando mais frio, sua tia Gloria e seus primos chegam em breve para ceia de natal então vou por meu carneiro no forno hoje quero ter bastante tempo para elogiar Sofia e fazer Gloria engolir os elogios que me faz engolir de seus netos e vá procurar sua esposa antes que Daniel a canse com suas histórias eles estão no porão.**_

_**Ouvir minha mãe falando daquele jeito não estava em meus planos. Ela me mostrou mais pontos que não tinha percebido, caminhamos de volta a casa em silêncio a deixei na cozinha e desci até o porão, as escadas eram problemas para minha prótese mas não era impossível, só não dava pra fazer isso sempre, isso me cansava, Callie estava sentada num sofá vendo um álbum de fotografias, Sofia ajudava meu pai no que parecia uma montagem de um submarino, o porão também havia sido reformado, agora era uma espécie de escritório particular do meu pai em uma das paredes foi colocado um quadro onde tinha várias medalhas e três fotos a primeira de um jovem em uniforme de fuzileiro, era meu avô o Fuzileiro Naval Kallan Robbins o segundo o do meu pai Coronel Daniel Robbins e a terceira foto do Tenente Timoty Robbins em baixo todas as medalhas que os homens dessa família recebeu, em uma estante ao lado havia todos os troféus que Tim ganhou na escola e algumas fotos dele e minhas também de quando ganhei o prêmio do Clube de Ciência, da formatura da escola, vestida com meu primeiro jaleco e muitas outras. **_

_**Fiquei ali olhando aquelas fotos e uma lágrima escorreu de saudades do meu irmão.**_

_**- Não deve chorar, esses homens deram suas vidas por outras pessoas, eles fizeram aquilo para que foram criados e treinados, eles fizeram uma promessa e a cumpriram até a morte.**_

_**- Então eu não deveria estar aqui ao lado deles.**_

_**- Você é uma Robbins Arizona, pode não ter feito carreira na marinha como nós, mas salva vidas e isso é uma profissão honrosa. Tá vendo aqui essa parte vazia.**_

_**- Sim.**_

_**- Esta é de Sofia, para suas conquistas.**_

_**Abracei meu pai.**_

_**- Obrigado pai e estas não são a coleção de miniaturas do Tim?**_

_**- As encontrei em uma caixa quando mudamos, então já que estou aposentado tenho que arrumar uma distração vou completá-las para o neto que vocês vão me dar, e Sofia está me ajudando com o submarino.**_

_**- Como sabe que será um menino? **_

_**- Minha intuição de avô. Espero que vocês não escondam de nós dessa vez, somos uma família e nos amamos, rimos e sofremos juntos.**_

_**Callie parou de olhar as fotos e ficou nos observando. Sentei-me ao lado dela.**_

_**- Você está vendo isso oh não isso é horrível. Pai você guardou essas fotos?**_

_**- Estavam em uma caixa de sua mãe quase a jogamos fora, mas como fiquei com o porão e sua mãe ganhou o sótão para sua arte achei que aqui tem bastante espaço para guarda-las.**_

_**- Você foi líder de torcida? Sempre odiei as lideres de torcida, e me casei com uma, que horror.**_

_**- Callie que isso eu era uma líder de torcida boa.**_

_**- Sei.**_

_**- Bom meninas, vou ver se minha esposa precisa de ajuda, estou aposentado mas ainda gosto de seguir os horários.**_

_**A ceia na casa dos meus pais foi bem agradável e como minha mãe disse, ela e minha tia Glória pareciam concorrer em elogios para os netos enquanto eles só queriam correr pela casa, estava presente Tia Gloria que é irmã da minha mãe e meu primo Ed, sua esposa Maryska e seus dois filhos, e um casal de amigos de meu pai que serviu a marinha juntos com seus dois filhos e nora e genros e netos.**_

_**Sofia brincou com os novos amigos ela estava cansada e brigava com o sono.**_

_**- Vem Sof vovô vai coloca-la para dormir.**_

_**- Eu quero esperar Papai Noel.**_

_**- Querida Papai Noel não vem se você não estiver dormindo.**_

_**- Mas vovó se ele não sabe que eu estou aqui na sua casa?**_

_**- Eu tenho certeza que as suas mães o avisou que você estaria aqui no natal.**_

_**- Vovô você pode me contar uma história daquelas de navio para eu dormir.**_

_**- Definitivamente ela prefere histórias de navio de guerra que as de conto de fadas.**_

_**Minha mãe protestou.**_

_**- Na verdade ela gosta de como ele encena a história Arizona faz o mesmo é difícil superar isso. Callie disse tentando confortar a sogra.**_

_**Na manhã seguinte acordamos com alguém gritando a porta.**_

_**- Mama, mamãe o Papai Noel veio, ele deixou um monte de presentes, tem para vocês também.**_

_**- Bom dia Sof, bom dia amor e feliz natal para as duas.**_

_**Dei um beijo na testa de Sofia que se enfiava no meio dos cobertores e um nos lábio de minha esposa que ainda nem abriu os olhos. **_

_**- Por Dios, será que Papai Noel não poderia vir mais tarde.**_

_**Callie resmungou se enrolando mais nos cobertores. Sofia deitou no meio de nós duas e passava a mão no seu rosto.**_

_**- Mama Papai Noel trouxe presentes para você também, abre os olhos e vovó tá fazendo panquecas e vovô tá lendo o jornal, eu quero ver o que Papai Noel trouxe para mim tem um montão assim oh de presentes. E fez o gesto com as mãos.**_

_**- Isso mama vamos ver o que Papai Noel trouxe para você e para Sof?**_

_**- Feliz Natal para vocês também. **_

_**Callie levantou de súbito nos assuntando e pulou novamente na cama agarrando Sofia como uma grande ursa e lhe fazendo cócegas e quando a imobilizou em seus braços a cobriu de beijos até Sofia gritar.**_

_**- Pare mama, pare.**_

_**- Qual a palavrinha mágica? Diga e eu paro.**_

_**Eu estava ali ao lado sorrindo em ver as duas brincando.**_

_**- Por favor, mama pare.**_

_**- Ok então vou precisar de uma nova vítima.**_

_**E me deu aquele olhar sedutor pulado em cima de mim sem aviso.**_

_**- Oh não, em mim não.**_

_**- Sofia preciso de ajuda aqui.**_

_**As duas me pegaram de beijos e cócegas que eu não conseguia parar de rir até eu gritar.**_

_**- Por favor parem eu não agüento mais vou fazer xixi na cama.**_

_**- Sofia você escutou um por favor?**_

_**- Sim mama eu escutei.**_

_**Então as duas param Callie continuou me abraçando por trás com suas pernas envolta do meu corpo e os braços em minha cintura apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.**_

_**- Então mocinha você escovou os dentes?**_

_**- Ainda não.**_

_**- Não escovou os dentes, mas quer ir abrir os presentes?**_

_**Sof fez uma cara de travessa com aquele sorriso Mark Sloan de quem está em apuros e em momentos pensei que esse sorriso ainda iria trazer muitos problemas.**_

_**- Posso ir escovar com vocês?**_

_**- Só se for agora?**_

_**- Certo.**_

_**E saiu correndo para o banheiro do corredor.**_

_**- Hey, Feliz Natal – e me deu um beijo nos lábios. **_

_**- Você vem?**_

_**- Sim já estou indo, vá na frente.**_

_**Coloquei minha meia e prótese e segui para o banheiro onde encontrei Callie e Sofia com a boca cheia de espuma, minha escova já estava posta em cima do mármore do lavatório. **_

_**Descemos para o café da manhã e para Sofia abrir os presentes, mamãe e papai lhe deram um cavalo de madeira desses que balançam papai mesmo que fez e mamãe o decorou ele era azul celeste com uma crina loira. Ela estava radiante em cima daquele monstro de madeira e meu pensamento era como vamos levar isso para casa já que deixá-lo seria impossível. Callie estava ali parada olhando para os três que agora brincavam com o cavalo, os outros presentes com exceção do pijama dado por Cristina que Sofia já estava vestindo, não valiam de nada nem mesmo a boneca cara que nós lhe demos que tinha várias funções e nem mesmo o laptop com vários jogos, enviado pelo pai de Callie.**_

_**Aproximei da minha esposa e disse baixinho em seu ouvido.**_

_**- Você está pensando o mesmo que eu?**_

_**- Que ainda bem que compramos uma casa grande com bastante espaço?**_

_**- Bem eu estava pensando um pouco antes como vamos levar isso para nossa casa grande.**_

_**- Ow. Madre de Dios.**_

_**E rimos, o restante do dia foi ótimo, havia nevado um pouco durante a noite e saímos para brincar no quintal, mamãe ensinou Sofia a fazer um anjo de neve no chão, juntos construímos um boneco de neve que logo virou uma guerra de bola de neves, vendo minha família ali se divertindo e feliz, entendi que não precisava de nada além deles para ser feliz também.**_

_**A viagem de volta foi no dia seguinte ao natal, partimos logo depois do almoço com a promessa que eles iriam nos visitar logo, papai colocou o cavalo em uma caixa que amarrou em cima do meu Audi novinho em folha, eles tinham pensado em tudo. Sofia mais calma e exausta pelos passeios e brincadeiras com os avós dormiu grande parte da viagem paramos apenas para comprar alguns biscoitos, água,café e ir ao banheiro mamãe tinha nos feito uns sanduíches de peito de peru, eu e Callie dividimos a direção, durante o trajeto de volta nós falamos sobre a reforma da casa e como estávamos ansiosas pela mudança.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - A Nova casa – Arizona Robbin

_**Capítulo 8 – A Nova casa – Arizona Robbins**_

_**Voltamos ao trabalho no dia seguinte Karev tinha coberto meus plantões então ele tinha uma semana de folga para viajar com Jô. Como todos os casais com filhos estavam de folga no natal estávamos todos de plantão no ano novo. Mudamos para casa nova na semana seguinte.**_

_**A mudança para casa nova aconteceu mais rápido que esperávamos o empreiteiro conseguiu nos entregar a casa dentro do prazo combinado, contratamos uma empresa e mudança e foi a melhor coisa só tivemos que embalar nossas coisas pessoais. Sofia estava maravilhada com a nova casa era a primeira vez que ela a via.**_

_**- Então Sof o que achou?**_

_**- Mamãe tem balanço e brinquedos e piscina, só que da casa do vovô ainda é maior, podemos ter peixe na nossa?**_

_**Callie e eu rimos da inocência da nossa filha de quase três anos.**_

_**- Não Sof sem peixes, na casa dos vovôs tem um lago e lá os peixes vivem soltos, aqui em nossa casa é uma piscina que e só para nadar.**_

_**- Posso brincar no balanço.**_

_**- Vamos lá menina grande vou te empurrar.**_

_**Enquanto os carregadores despejavam nossa mudança, Callie e eu brincávamos com Sofia no quintal, ainda fazia muito frio, nada era tão bom quanto ver minha família ali reunida e feliz novamente, era um novo começo para nós e a casa fazia parte desse processo ali faríamos novas lembranças, mesmo sabendo que ainda teríamos que vencer muitos obstáculos, estava incrivelmente feliz.**_

_**- Bem Senhoras está tudo descarregado é só assinarem aqui.**_

_**Callie pegou a prancheta da mão do carregador e assinou, o agradeceu e o levou a porta. Eu e Sofia continuávamos no balanço, ela pedia para empurrá-la cada vez mais alto e eu fazia, até que Callie nos chamou.**_

_**- Hey meninas sei que a brincadeira está boa mas preciso de ajuda aqui.**_

_**Sofia e eu entramos sobre seus protestos.**_

_**- Sabe falta algo aqui.**_

_**- Callie está tudo perfeito não falta nada.**_

_**- Falta sim.**_

_**Ela saiu em busca de algo e voltou com seu notbook que conectou na nossa home theater, logo uma música agitada tomou conta do ambiente.**_

_**- Agora está perfeito essa nova vida que começamos hoje merece ser comemorado com uma dança.**_

_**Saiu arrastando eu e Sofia para o meio da sala e começou a mexer, agarrou em minha cintura e me fez mexer também, logo a música nos contagiou e nós três estávamos no meio da nossa nova sala de estar cheia de caixa dançando feito malucas.**_

_**O dia foi perfeito abrimos a maioria das caixas e colocamos quase tudo no lugar, almoçamos uma comida chinesa maravilhosa fizemos nossa primeira refeição sentadas no tapete da sala usando nossa mesinha de centro como mesa de jantar pois esta estava lotada de coisas para serem colocadas no lugar.**_

_**- Você devia experimentar esse bolinho Callie tá uma delícia. **_

_**Peguei um na minha caixa e coloquei na boca de minha esposa e um pedaço menor na boca de nossa filha.**_

_**- Então?**_

_**- Delicioso da próxima vez vou pedir mais desse.**_

_**- E você Sof o que achou?**_

_**- Frio.**_

_**Nós duas rimos da constatação de nossa filha.**_

_**- Então vamos abrir os biscoitos da sorte. O que diz o seu Callie?**_

_**- O meu diz "A vida trará coisas boas se tiveres paciência" e o seu?**_

_**- "Surpreender e ser surpreendido é o segredo do amor".**_

_**- Hunn isso é bom muito bom mesmo.**_

_**Me puxou para um beijo casto nos lábios.**_

_**- Vamos ver o seu Sof. "O futuro pertence àqueles que acreditam na beleza dos seus sonhos".**_

_**- Tá vendo Sofia tem que acreditar em seus sonhos.**_

_**Callie puxou Sofia para seu colo e juntas a enchemos de beijo. Foi um momento único eu estava tão feliz por poder acreditar de novo que possamos ser feliz e que ali estávamos vivendo o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas, sei que coisas ruins viriam o importante é que aqui nesta casa viveríamos nossos sonhos, veríamos nossos filhos crescerem e já imaginava nossos netos correndo por aquele jardim. Se isso seria possível só o tempo nos diria então era hora de dar outro passo em nossa vida.**_

_**A noite depois do banho a três na nossa banheira de hidromassagem, sei que deveria ser algo romântico entre eu e Callie, mas hoje eu queria ficar junto com a duas, minha esposa foi preparar algo pra o jantar enquanto eu trocava nossa filha. Cheguei a sala com Sofia nos braços a coloquei no sofá e liguei a TV, ela estava adorando aquela TV enorme, fui até a cozinha onde Callie preparava nosso jantar a abracei por trás e descansei minha cabeça em suas costas, ela se virou e me beijou nos lábios e ficamos abraçadas.**_

_**- Hoje será apenas macarrão com queijo, estou cansada para algo mais elaborado e quero estar com um pouco de energia para estrear nossa cama nova.**_

_**- Sério? Pensei que começaríamos pelo sofá.**_

_**- Teremos muito tempo para estrear todos os móveis e cômodos dessa casa.**_

_**Naquela noite Sofia dormiu mais cedo por estar muito cansada, então nós aproveitamos e fomos para nosso quarto e fizemos amor por muitas horas seguidas, as vezes sentia que não conseguiria mais e Callie consegui me reacender, ela é linda fogosa e milagrosa até eu não aguentar mais e pedir arrego. Naquela noite tomei uma outra decisão tínhamos falado sobre uma nova gravidez durante a viagem de natal e agora era hora de colocar em prática disse a Callie naquela noite que queria ficar grávida novamente ela sugeriu que antes de começarmos essa nova etapa eu me consultasse com Addison.**_

_**Na verdade eu e Addison não éramos muito chegadas, ela é amiga de Callie e tenho ciúmes dessa amizade as vezes sinto que ela flerta com minha esposa, mas era a melhor que conhecíamos na área.**_

_**O restante da semana correu tudo bem, acabamos de colocar as coisas no lugar durante o pouco tempo de folga que tínhamos.**_

_**Era nossa primeira folga na casa nova, nos mudamos a uma semana e não aproveitamos muito Callie estava na cozinha sentada na bancada com Sofia ao lado tentando convencê-la de deixa-la ir nadar, lá fora ainda fazia muito frio estávamos no meio do inverno, e Seatlle ainda nevava, eu estava sentada na mesa tentando ler meu jornal matinal de domingo, quando a campainha tocou. Respondi.**_

_**- Pode deixar que eu atendo.**_

_**Abri a porta e dei de cara com quatro pessoas e quatro crianças me olhando.**_

_**- Hey, posso ajudar?**_

_**- Hey, desculpa a intromissão somos seus vizinhos e viemos dar boas vindas a vocês no bairro.**_

_**-Bom, muito bom, bem.**_

_**Fiquei um pouco sem jeito e sem saber muito bem o que fazer era a primeira vez que tinha vizinhos na minha porta para dar boas vindas, na maioria dos lugares que morei depois que saí da casa dos meus pais mal conhecia o vizinho da porta da frente.**_

_**- Desculpa a falha eu sou Susan Parker, esse meu marido Josh Mayos, esses nossos filhos Antony, Arthur e Tayla, nós moramos aqui ao lado e ...**_

_**Ela nem acabara de falar quando os dois rapazes que estavam atrás se pronunciou, um deles carregava uma vasilha e me entregou.**_

_**- São pra vocês presente de boas vindas eu sou Bryan Willis, esse é Chedd Donald meu maridão e nosso filho Kevin. **_

_**- Arizona Robbins. **_

_**Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-los.**_

_**- Acho que agora é quando eu convido vocês para entrarem certo?**_

_**- Bom é o que manda a boa vizinhança.**_

_**- Então, por favor entrem.**_

_**Callie agora estava com um fone de ouvido na orelha ouvindo música do seu celular enquanto Sofia ficava com o outro e desenhava algo numa folha em cima do balcão da cozinha.**_

_**- Callie temos visitas.**_

_**- Essa é minha esposa Callie Torres e nossa filha Sofia.**_

_**Callie se aproximou de todos e os cumprimentou enquanto eu lhe apresentava e explicava quem eram.**_

_**Na vasilha que Bryan me deu havia uma deliciosa torta de queijo que depois ficamos sabendo ser feita por Chedd ele é confeiteiro e junto com Bryan eram donos de uma conceituada confeitaria no centro da cidade, eles moravam ali ha quase dois anos, compraram a casa logo que optaram pela adoção e como são um casal homossexual as exigências foram mais rígidas, Kevin que tinha hoje três anos estava com eles ha um ano e fazia três meses que tinham ganho a guarda definitiva, Susan é advogada do casal e foi ela que apresentou o bairro aos dois, Susan era advogada e mãe dos gêmios Arthur e Antony que foram concebidos em seu primeiro casamento eles tem cinco anos agora, Josh é publicitário Tayla sua filha de quatro anos de um relacionamento com uma fotografa que deixou o bebê para ele cuidar e vive em viagens atrás do melhor anglo, os dois estavam juntos a um ano e criavam as três crianças juntos. **_

_**- Então e vocês o que fazem?**_

_**- Bom Callie é cirurgiã ortopédica e eu cirurgiã pediátrica trabalhamos e quase vivemos no Grey-Sloan Memorial. **_

_**- Pela semelhança, Callie é quem gerou Sofia.**_

_**- Sim. – Falei meio desconfortável.**_

_**- Acredite ela pode ser parecida comigo fisicamente o resto é tudo igual a Arizona. Callie emendou a situação.**_

_**- Isso é por que ela a gerou no coração é igual ao nosso Kevin ele se parece em tudo conosco porque nós o geramos no coração. **_

_**Ficamos ali por um bom par de horas comendo a torta e bebendo um suco de maçã que Callie nos serviu. Eles eram meio intrometidos, mas pareciam ser boas pessoas.**_

_**Naquele mês Callie e eu como prometido tínhamos estreado vários móveis e partes da casa principalmente a banheira nosso lugar favorito depois da nossa cama.**_

_**Era véspera dos dias dos namorados a pediatria estava lotada, Seatlle foi acometido com uma epidemia de gripe, aliás em todo o hospital tínhamos vários profissionais em casa por estarem com gripe, já era meia noite quando estacionei meu carro na garagem da minha casa, estava acordada desde as quatro da manhã quando fui chamada para um emergência, Callie tinha conseguido sair algumas horas antes de mim com Sofia.**_

_**Entrei na minha casa só a luz do corredor estava acesa, a deixávamos para o caso de Sofia se levantar a noite, o que também era bom para quando chegávamos tarde, mais cedo minha esposa me enviou uma mensagem me dando boa noite e avisando que meu jantar estava no forno.**_

_**Peguei meu prato no forno que continha um filé, arroz integral e purê de batatas que ainda estava morno, comi daquele jeito mesmo de tanta fome e cansaço, tinha tomado banho no hospital terminei de me alimentar fui até o quarto de Sofia e verifiquei, estava dormindo com o umidificador sinal de que algo não estava muito bem, dei-lhe um beijo na testa e fui para meu quarto, a luz do corredor invadiu o quarto Callie estava dormindo no meio da cama, porque tínhamos uma cama super-king se ela não conseguia ficar no lugar certo ou dormia na beirada do colchão quase caindo ou em cima de mim, teria que empurrá-la, para sobrar espaço para mim.**_

_**Fui ao meu chiquérrimo banheiro, fiz minha higiene troquei de roupa e me sentei ao lado da cama, tirei minha prótese e meia e comecei a minha difícil tarefa.**_

_**- Callie amor você precisa chegar para lá, não há espaço suficiente para mim.**_

_**- Aham. – ela resmungou e não se moveu.**_

_**- Querida você precisa se mover.**_

_**Ela abriu os olhos, meio sonolenta.**_

_**- Arizona você chegou agora que horas são?**_

_**- Quase uma da manhã, a pediatria está lotada, e perdemos mais duas enfermeiras e um residente para a gripe.**_

_**- E você está bem, não pegou a gripe.**_

_**- Por incrível que pareça não, acho que são as vitaminas que Addison me receitou, elas me dão energia.**_

_**- Pode ser, vem deita aqui pertinho tá frio vou te esquentar.**_

_**Me enrolei nos braços da minha esposa em segundos adormeci, acordei com Callie me chamando.**_

_**- Hey loira linda hora de acordar.**_

_**- Já! Eu dormi faz apenas alguns minutos.**_

_**- Feliz dia dos Namorados – me deu um beijo molhado e apaixonado.**_

_**- Feliz dias dos Namorados pra você também esposa. – ela sorriu.**_

_**- Eu e Sofia estamos prontas te esperamos na cozinha.**_

_**- Hey Callie não se esqueça temos reservas naquele restaurante novo e chique.**_

_**- Não me esquecerei linda.**_

_**Eu fiz essas reservas com um mês de antecedência, Melissa ficaria com Sofia até às onze horas, comprei langerie sexy e outras coisas que sei que Callie ama, encomendei flores e uma linda pulseira de ouro branco, ela adora ganhar jóias e perfumes, dei um perfume no natal então agora seria jóia e chantily, morangos champagne e chocolates, tudo para noite perfeita. Mesmo cansada eu devia um dia dos namorados assim para Callie o ano passado eu estava tão brava com amputação da minha perna que não comemoramos.**_

_**O dia no hospital começou bem, mais pessoas com gripes e agora havia muitos adultos também, no começo da manhã tive uma cirurgia com Callie um jogador do time amador de Rock caiu e a lâmina do seu patins cortou a perna e alojou no osso. Ele tem 14 anos. Foram quatro horas de trabalho, durante a cirurgia vi Callie se abater por umas três vezes o suor escorria por seu rosto a enfermeira precisou enxugá-la, ela que era sempre muito falante durante os procedimentos falou apenas o necessário algo estava errado com minha esposa, acabamos a cirurgia estávamos nos lavando eu lhe perguntei.**_

_**- Hey o que houve?**_

_**- Nada. – ela parou e respirou com um pouco de dificuldade coloquei a mão em sua testa.**_

_**- Calliope você está queimando de febre. Não deveria estar naquela OS.**_

_**- É só um mal estar.**_

_**- Você pegou a gripe, vai para casa agora.**_

_**- Você não pode me mandar embora.**_

_**- Posso sim, sou sua esposa e sua médica agora, então vai pra casa se recuperar.**_

_**Enquanto discutíamos nossos pages tocaram juntos.**_

_**- É da creche Sofia está com febre.**_

_**- Oh não Sofia também mais um motivo para vocês irem para casa.**_

_**Fui a creche com Callie pegar Sofia, a levamos para Karev a examiná-la e prescrever o medicamento já que pelas regras eu não poderia fazer. Convenci Callie a ir para casa de taxi e recomendei tomar muito líquido e descansar, Sofia chorava nos braços da mãe, isso me doía tanto que me fez pensar onde estava com a cabeça de arrumar mais um para sofrer.**_

_**O dia foi longo, estava no posto de enfermagem acabando alguns prontuários Karev iria dormir mais uma noite no hospital para eu ir para casa ver minha família. Quando Cristina Yang chegou.**_

_**- E ai saindo mais cedo planos para a noite?**_

_**- Eu tinha muitos, agora só ir pra casa e ver Callie e Sofia que contraíram a gripe.**_

_**- Sério? Pensei que Torres estava se preparando para uma longa noite de sexo.**_

_**- Estou indo mais cedo para cuidar delas, se conheço bem Callie ela nem comeu para dormir, até mais Yang.**_

_**- Até.**_

_**Estava entrando no elevador quando Murphy pulou dentro para ajudar meu dia ser mais completo.**_

_**- Sabe o que é isso? Uma advertência do chefe da Cirurgia. **_

_**- Advertência do Chefe é grave o que você fez?**_

_**- Ele está me advertindo por não ter participado da OS da sua esposa perfeita por dois meses, aposto que ela foi se queixar ao Chefe por não poder me humilhar mais dentro da OS.**_

_**Apertei o botão de emergência do elevador e me virei para a jovem estudante um pouco irritada, eu havia causado isso quando me envolvi com ela.**_

_**- Leah você é uma estudante de cirurgia e Callie é uma excepcional cirurgiã e professora, você deveria estar brigando para entrar na OS dela, ela jamais te humilharia, os cirurgiões não tem controle sobre os horários dos residentes isso é entre o residente chefe e o chefe da cirurgia. Então Callie não tem nada haver com sua advertência. **_

_**- Vocês voltaram mesmo até compraram uma casa grande.**_

_**- Leah não faça isso com você, você é uma garota linda, inteligente, interessante, doce para se apaixonar, procure alguém que possa te amar de verdade seja homem ou mulher, eu não posso, eu amo Callie e mesmo que nós não tivéssemos dado certo eu ainda a amaria para sempre porque não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu queira amar que não seja ela. Veja nós estamos reconstruindo nosso casamento e estamos fazendo planos de futuro e a casa é só o começo, então viva sua vida, lute pela sua carreira e encontre alguém para amar que te ame também. **_

_**- Eu amei você Arizona.**_

_**- Não, você não me amou, você pensa que o que você sentiu é amor, mas é apenas admiração, atenção ou outra coisa qualquer. Tem que superar isso, ok.**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**Como eu previa encontrei minha esposa dormindo no sofá junto com nossa filha em seus braços, pelo menos esse sofá enorme serviu de alguma coisa aconchegar as duas juntas elas eram lindas juntas. Eu tinha passado no restaurante perto do hospital e comprado nosso jantar estava muito cansada para cozinhar, comprei sopa, pães e uma massa Callie e Sofia adoram massas eu também. Coloquei as coisas no balcão da cozinha e fui checar a temperatura das minhas meninas, quente muito quente ainda. Acordei Callie.**_

_**- Callie meu bem, Hey vocês ainda estão com febre, vocês tomaram o remédio?**_

_**Dei um beijo na testa dela e passei a mão pelo cabelo.**_

_**- Hey, você chegou.**_

_**- Vocês estão com febre Callie há quanto tempo tomou o remédio?**_

_**- Quando cheguei tomamos um banho e o remédio, a febre tinha abaixado, ai eu adormeci.**_

_**- A febre voltou acorde Sofia vou dar outro banho em vocês. Vocês comeram?**_

_**- Alguns sanduíches de pasta de amendoim.**_

_**- Eu trouxe o jantar estou muito cansada pra cozinhar e preciso de um banho também que tal fazermos isso juntas, nós três.**_

_**- Será ótimo.**_

_**Mediquei minhas meninas e as levei para o chuveiro, Sofia adora quando entrávamos no chuveiro juntas, mas hoje ela estava molinha e quase não aproveitou, quando estávamos trocadas chequei novamente a temperatura e estava abaixando, servi o jantar com a ajuda de Callie, Sofia quis somente a sopa, depois que acabou de comer ela pulou para o colo da minha esposa que também mal tinha mexido em sua massa e logo dormiu sobre o efeito da gripe e do remédio.**_

_**Callie levou Sofia para cama e ligou a babá eletrônica, quando voltou para a sala eu já havia lavado os pratos e arrumado o restante da comida na geladeira estava sentada no sofá com uma caixa de chocolates e um pacote de presente nas mãos, ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu entreguei a ela os pacotes.**_

_**- Feliz dia dos namorados.**_

_**- Desculpa por estragar os seus planos para o dia dos namorados.**_

_**- Você não estragou nada, podemos fazer todos os dias, dia dos namorados se quisermos.**_

_**- Eu quero.**_

_**Ela me beijou nos lábios, de repente ela parou e me olhou com uma cara engraçada.**_

_**- O que foi?**_

_**- Eu não deveria ter te beijado.**_

_**- Por que?**_

_**- Vou te contaminar e você não pode ficar doente, está se preparando para carregar nosso rebento.**_

_**- Não se preocupe se tivesse que pegar a gripe já estaria com ela.**_

_**De repente ela me virou de frente pra ela e começou a falar.**_

_**- Bem eu tinha planejado te dar isso quando estivesse vestindo aquele vestido lindo que você comprou para hoje e eu estivesse toda produzida e sexy e teríamos uma garrafa de champagne com morangos e chantily, e não vestida com pijama de flanela, com o nariz todo vermelho da gripe, Feliz dia dos namorados.**_

_**Ela tirou do bolso do pijama uma caixinha de veludo vermelha, levantou-se e em seguida ajoelhou-se no tapete na minha frente.**_

_**- Callie o que você esta fazendo?**_

_**- Arizona Robbins, eu te amo esse anel tem gravado o dia em mudamos para essa casa, para lembrarmos o dia que recomeçamos nossa felicidade, não existe ninguém nesse mundo que eu queira estar ao lado e somar minha vida. O anel é lindo de ouro brando com uma enorme pedra de Safira de muito bom gosto.**_

_**- Callie eu também te amo.**_

_**A capturei em um beijo apaixonado, quente muito quente de tesão e febre.**_

Bem aqui estou eu tentando acordar minha esposa com beijos em suas costas nua e linda em um quarto de hotel em Los Angeles, pois temos que ir a clinica de Addison Montgomery pegar os resultados dos meus exames.

- Callie amor, precisa acordar, ou vamos perder a hora da consulta.

- Arizona eu preciso de um par de horas para me recuperar.

- Não temos um par de horas querida.

Callie acordou um pouco revoltada, eu não tinha lhe dado tempo para dormir o suficiente na noite passada, estava tão ansiosa por esse dia, ela se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro, dei um tempo a ela e logo a segui. A encontrei olhando para sua imagem de exausta no espelho.


	9. Chapter 9 - O Exame – Callie Torres

**Capítulo 9 – O Exame – Callie Torres**

Depois da inseminação voltamos para casa dos pais de Arizona onde deixamos Sofia, ficamos por mais dois dias antes de voltarmos para Seatlle, encontramos Sofia radiante Daniel tinha lhe ensinado a pescar e até pegou um peixe.

- Então Sof como foi sua pequena férias com os vovôs?

- Mamãe o vovô me ensinou a pescar veja o peixe que peguei a vovó vai fazer, estávamos só esperando você e Mama chegar para comermos.

- Nossa Sof que peixe lindo?

- Mamãe podemos levar a Shitara pra nossa casa grande.

- Ah baby acho que não podemos a Shitara é do vovô e lá na nossa casa grande ela vai ficar muito sozinha quando mamãe e mama for trabalhar e você para creche, mas agora podemos vir ver o vovô mais vezes e então você pode ficar brincando com a Shitara.

Eu ajudava Barbara a preparar o jantar enquanto ouvíamos toda essa conversa que vinha da varanda e para esclarecer Shitara era uma gata gorda e manhosa que apareceu na casa de meus sogros e eles a adotaram.

- Então Callie como foi em Los Angeles?

- Correu tudo bem agora temos que esperar, mas tenho fé que tudo vai dar certo.

- Eu tenho orado muito por vocês duas, pela sua família e agradeço muito a Deus por você estar na vida da nossa Arizona, você é uma pessoa muito especial Callie, não se esqueça disso e sem você nós teríamos perdido nossa filha.

- Eu agradeço tudo que vocês fazem por mim e Sofia.

- Sofia é nossa alegria, agora que estamos mais perto vamos nos ver mais vezes e com a chegada do novo bebê queremos estar lá para aproveitar cada minuto de nossos netos.

- Obrigado Barbara agradeço muito o carinho de vocês.

- Então, meninas e menino vamos comer o peixe que Sofia pescou.

É bom estar em família eu sei que aquele casal não são meus pais de verdade, no entanto eu me sinto em casa com eles, me sinto amada, nossos outros dois dias foram de muita farra entre passeios, brincadeira e muitas conversas, Daniel e Barbara fez questão de nos apresentar a todos os amigos e vizinhos, foram dias de paz, mas tudo que é bom dura exatamente o necessário voltamos para Seatlle para nosso trabalho e vida.

Já faz mais de um mês desde a viagem a Los Angeles.

- Vamos Arizona, estamos atrasadas, eu tenho uma cirurgia em meia hora.

Gritei para ela que ainda estava no banheiro. Ela gritou de volta.

- Callie por favor tenha paciência, precisamos trocar o aroma desse sabonete ele está me enjoado.

- Você escolheu esse aroma, querida.

- Sim e não o quero mais. Ela gritou de volta.

Estávamos entrando no carro quando um cheiro forte invadiu a rua no mesmo instante vi Arizona correndo para o pé da árvore de frente a nossa casa e depositar todo seu café da manhã, comecei a rir isto era a certeza do que já vinha suspeitando alguns dias, coloquei Sofia na sua cadeirinha ela me perguntou?

- Mama, mamãe está doente?

- Não Sofia, talvez um pouco, mas ela vai ficar bem.

Fui ao encontro de minha esposa a fim de ajuda-la segurei seu cabelo pra trás e notei que ela estava suada e vermelha.

- Não é o cheiro do sabonete que está te enjoando querida é o nosso bebê, você está atrasada a uma semana e esses peitos enormes.

- Uma semana como sabe? Eu não quis me precipitar e meus peitos estão grande?

- Porque somos casadas. Porque fizemos o bebê juntas, vamos fazer o teste quando chegarmos ao hospital, certo e seus peitos estão lindos e gostosos.

- Sim.

Ajudei minha esposa a se recompor e entrar no carro, vinte minutos depois estávamos no estacionamento do hospital e como todos os dias que trocamos um beijo de despedida e seguimos nosso caminho Arizona foi direto para pediatria, enquanto eu fui deixar Sofia na creche e segui para meu departamento.

Minha cirurgia da manhã durou mais do que esperava o paciente teve complicações, precisei chamar a cardiologia e somente depois que Cristina Yang estabilizou o coração é que pude terminar a reposição de quadril, passei pelo posto de enfermagem peguei o material de coleta de sangue e segui para o escritório da minha esposa, Arizona estava lá concentrada olhando alguns prontuários quando entrei e tranquei a porta atrás de mim.

Não temos o hábito nesse hospital de bater nas portas simplesmente entravamos, como não queremos o hospital todo sabendo tranquei a porta.

- Oi, estou aqui podemos coletar o sangue agora?

- Oi, estava te esperando.

Aproximei de minha esposa e beijei-lhe os lábios e notei uma caixa de chocolates contendo apenas um.

- Você comeu tudo isso?

-Não eu guardei um pra você experimente é ótimo, um paciente me deu são caseiro sua mãe quem fez.

Arizona colocou o chocolate em minha boca, quando estava me deliciando ela me beijou profundamente enfiando a língua dentro da minha boca.

- Assim é bem melhor eu deveria ter guardado mais para comer assim, mas eles estavam tão bons que não consegui parar de comê-los.

- Bem vamos tirar esse sangue e vou te levar pra comer algo de verdade, tenho uma hora até outra cirurgia.

Deixamos o sangue no ambulatório e fomos para o refeitório, Arizona já estava sentindo os efeitos da gravidez, da primeira vez ela não sentiu enjôos e nem fome desvairada, mas dessa vez parecia que todo cheiro lhe fazia mal e a fome era constante, no refeitório ela fez um belo prato que assustou até mesmo a mim e tinha doces e salgados tudo misturados, sentamos em uma mesa vazia e logo contamos com a companhia de Cristina Yang e Alex Karev.

Cristina observava tudo com seu olhar interrogativo se Arizona continuasse assim não esconderíamos por muito tempo a sua gravidez e queremos chegar ao terceiro mês antes de contar a todos, Arizona mesmo comendo toda aquela mistura ela ainda comeu algumas batatas do meu prato.

Alex como sempre muito distraído e sempre reclamando de algo não notou que sua mentora estava diferente. O almoço estava no fim quando o meu Page e de Cristina tocou era do PS, nós duas precisamos ir.

- Desculpa querida, preciso ir é do PS te vejo mais tarde.

Eu estava levantando para colocar minha bandeja para lavar quando Arizona segurou em meu braço.

- Você vai comer esse bolinho?

- Na verdade acho que não tenho tempo pode ficar com ele.

- Obrigado Calliope, te vejo mais tarde.

- Que foi aquilo sua esposa não come há quantos dias?

- Do que você está falando Cristina?

- Arizona comeu um monte de coisas misturadas e ainda ficou com suas batatas e bolinho, o que vocês andaram fazendo?

- Ora Cristina nada de mais, sexo, trabalho, Sofia, sexo, trabalho, Sofia e sexo...

- Tá eu já ouvi o bastante.

- Você deveria fazer mais sexo Cristina você anda muito estressada.

- Você sabe que eu e Owen estamos separados e depois do episódio com Shane não faço mais sexo e transformo toda essa energia sexual em talento cirúrgico.

- Aham, seus residentes e internos que o digam, acho que você poderia dar outra solução ao seu relacionamento com Hunt.

- E qual seria gênio?

- Porque não vai jantar em minha casa amanhã e podemos conversar sobre isso e Sofia está sentindo sua falta.

- Eu irei pelo menos na sua casa sei que tem comida de verdade.

Cristina Yang é uma boa amiga, tem suas esquisitices mas quem de nós ali não as tem, ela ficou ao meu lado quando ninguém mais ficou e tenho uma dívida de honra ela salvou minha vida quando sofri o acidente e ficar ali vendo ela e Hunt que também é um homem bom sofrendo pelos cantos do hospital é triste

A cirurgia com o cara do PS demorou mais que o esperado ele estava muito machucado e no fim não conseguimos salvá-lo, quem vai entender as pessoas como alguém sobe em uma moto e tenta pular do teto de um prédio a outro só pra entrar para o livro dos recordes. Isso é suicídio. Enquanto estava em cirurgia Arizona me passou uma mensagem, que tinha pego nosso pacote, Sofia e estava indo pra casa.

Ainda tive que enfrentar a cirurgia de reparação e joelho que tinha agendado antes do motoqueiro suicida chegar.

Eram vinte horas quando meu taxi estacionou na porta de nossa casa, taxi sim porque Arizona tinha voltado no carro. Morar longe tinha essas desvantagens em dias como esses.

- Hey queridas mama em casa, sempre grito assim quando chego e abro a porta, Sofia veio correndo e pulou em meus braços me abraçando e me enchendo de beijos.

- Mama eu estava com saudades, sabe o que mamãe comprou pro jantar? Pizza e Sorvete.

Esse novo interesse de Arizona por doces começou a me preocupar.

- Nossa pizza e sorvete, que legal onde está mamãe?

- Ela tá lá no quarto olhando para um papel de carta assim oh!

Ela arregalou os olhinhos para mostrar como Arizona estava olhando.

- Oh! Então vamos ver o que tem nesse papel de carta né.

O papel de carta que Sofia se referia é o envelope que contém o exame de sangue que confirmará o que nós já sabemos desde manhã pelos novos hábitos de minha esposa.

- Oi! Dei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Oi, estava te esperando pra abrirmos juntas.

- Vou colocar Sofia no banho e venho pra vermos juntas.

Não queria abrir perto de Sofia, combinamos que só contaríamos a ela depois do terceiro mês para termos mais certeza de que iria dar certo apesar que em meu coração eu já sentia que iríamos ser mães novamente.

- Sofia está no banho, vamos ver o que temos aqui, abri o envelope e desdobrei o papel, estava ali, como eu pensava escrito em letras grandes e vermelha "POSITIVO", imediatamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas olhei para os olhos azuis de minha esposa que já choravam, imediatamente a beijei a abracei e em seguida me ajoelhei e beijei sua barriga.

- Oi bebê eu sou sua outra mãe e estamos muito felizes por você estar ai dentro então por favor nós estamos esperando por você aqui fora e no tempo certo ok.

Arizona agarrou meus cabelos e entre choro e risos nos beijamos e abraçamos por um longo tempo.

- Ei eu preciso ver Sofia antes que o Tsunami ataque o banheiro, você deveria ligar pra seus pais eles estão ansiosos.

- Eu vou fazer, obrigado Callie.

- Por que?

- Por me fazer ter esse sonho maravilhoso de ser mãe e carregar esse serzinho.

- Não há de quê.

Sai e fui ver Sofia que como imaginava ela já tinha inundado o banheiro.

- Sofia você se esfregou ou apenas nadou na banheira?

- Eu já me lavei olha meu pé limpinho, falta o cabelo você me ajuda?

- Claro vamos lá.

Acabei de dar banho em Sofia e trocá-la ela não parava de falar sobre o que ela e Zola tinham feito hoje na creche eu amava essa amizade das duas se continuassem assim elas seriam melhores amigas. Sofia escolheu o pijama que Cristina lhe deu de natal, era um mini uniforme de residente com um coração humano desenhado a mão e bordado no bolso Dra. Sofia Torres, um presente um tanto bizarro para uma criança daquela idade e Sofia adorou e sabíamos que Zola tinha um igual.

- Esse pijama de novo Callie?

- Sofia quem escolheu.

- O que Yang tem na cabeça em dar um presente assim para uma criança de dois anos.

- Ela está decidida a fazer de Zola ou Sofia sua sucessora na cardiologia. Ela disse que elas vão se apaixonar pelo coração antes dos meninos ou meninas.

Arizona nessa noite quebrou todas as regras que ela mesma instituiu na casa, comemos pizza e sorvete em dia de semana, sentadas no tapete da nossa sala de TV assistindo pela milésima vez procurando Nemo que passava na TV a Cabo.

Sofia vendo que sempre estava sorrindo se aproximou do meu ouvido e perguntou baixinho pra não atrapalhar a mamãe de ver o filme, tínhamos ensinado a ela que quando alguém está assistindo algo na TV temos que respeitar e falar baixo ela é muito inteligente para sua idade.

- Mama você tá feliz?

- Sim mi hija estou muito, muito feliz.

- Eu posso ficar feliz também.

- Você deve ficar feliz, minha linda, disse olhando pra minha linda filha fazendo cosquinhas em sua barriga que a fez dar gargalhadas.


	10. Chapter 10 - o visitante

**Capítulo 10 – O Visitante - Arizona Robbins**

Pelas minhas contas hoje estou entrando no terceiro mês de gestação, até o momento tudo está correndo bem sem sangramentos e com muitos enjoos matinais e muita fome, de doce principalmente, noite de sexta- feira sai mais cedo do trabalho peguei Sofia na creche e vim para casa fazer um jantar especial para Callie, quando ela entra pela porta acompanhada de Owen Hunt, a primeiro momento fiquei chateada porque planejava uma noite quente depois do jantar, olhei para ele e notei sua aparência, estava tão abatido que parecia não comer e dormir por dias senti pena do nosso chefe de cirurgia, depois Callie me contou que seu turno tinha acabado ás dezoito horas, mas meia hora antes ela e Hunt foram chamados para uma emergência pelo jeito a cirurgia foi longa. Segundo Callie depois de muito trabalho eles conseguiram estabilizar o paciente, ela estava se preparando para chamar um taxi quando Hunt lhe ofereceu uma carona.

_– **Hey, chamando um taxi?**_

_– **Sim, Arizona foi embora no carro.**_

_– **Quer uma carona?**_

_– **Sério eu quero, mas não vai te desviar do caminho para casa até ao meio da floresta?**_

_**- Não se preocupe, estarei bem.**_

Owen estava morando no traller do Derek e lá era muito frio, no trajeto até nossa casa ele a contou que tinha terminado com Emma que ela era muito especial, mas que ele ainda amava Cristina e que não estava mais suportando sua ausência. Quando pararam na nossa porta Callie com pena do amigo disse.

_– **Você está parecendo um lobo solitário e faminto, lá dentro é quente e tenho certeza que tem comida, quer jantar conosco?**_

_– **Estou bem não quero atrapalhar.**_

_– **Acredite você não atrapalha será um prazer ter você para o jantar.**_

Ele aceitou, Callie como sempre anunciou que estava em casa e Sofia saiu correndo pulando no seu colo.

– Mama senti saudades.

– Eu também mi hija, diz oi para tio Owen.

– Oi Tio Owen.

Owen era muito bom com crianças seria um bom pai, a pegou dos braços de Callie e lhe deu um grande abraço apertado a erguendo ao alto a fazendo rir, Sofia adorava isso.

– Arizona, temos convidado para o jantar.

– Hey Owen seja bem vindo em nossa casa e fique a vontade, estou terminando o jantar aceita uma bebida?

– Se vocês tiverem um whisky eu aceito estou com muita sede de uma bebida forte.

Ele tirou o casaco e pendurou no armário de entrada, e sentou-se no sofá onde Callie lhe serviu um Whisky.

– É uma bela casa Torres.

– E grande.

– E grande, pretendem encher com crianças e animais?

– Talvez mais umas duas crianças e um cachorro.

– Sabe ando pensando em comprar uma casa e ter filhos e cachorros, Emma seria perfeita ela quer ter uma casa cheia de crianças, mas não a amo, e não posso condená-la a um casamento fadado ao fracasso, Cristina eu a amo e ela não quer ter filhos. Então acho que vou me tornar um pai solteiro, me candidatei para adoção ha três dias, preciso comprar uma casa. Aqui parece ser um bom bairro será que tem uma casa aqui perto poderíamos ser vizinhos.

– Isso é uma grande coisa se tornar um pai solteiro.

– Vocês acham que vou ser um bom pai? Será que o serviço social vai me aceitar?

– Você é um bom homem Hunt com certeza será um bom pai para qualquer criança.

– Mark Sloan conseguiu ser pai solteiro então acho que consigo, bem que ele tinha vocês duas.

– Você conseguirá também. E se precisar de ajuda estamos aqui pode contar conosco.

Enquanto jantávamos, ele nos confidenciou estar dormindo com Cristina Yang só que sem compromisso acertado, eles estavam tendo apenas sexo, um bom sexo, mas somente sexo, foi ai que entendemos o que se passava com nosso amigo. Era triste ver um homem como Owen Hunt perdido e solitário daquele jeito, ele foi nosso hóspede naquela noite depois de beber quase meia garrafa de Whisky, Callie e eu não o deixamos sair de nossa casa.

– Torres eu sou capaz de dirigir até o Traller não é tão longe assim.

– Sabe o que penso que você precisa passar a noite aqui e ter um bom café da manhã antes de ir para o hospital amanhã, então não tem desculpa suas chaves estão confiscadas temos um quarto de hospede quente e com uma cama confortável, você tem duas opções ficar ou ir de taxi.

E foi assim que Hunt passou a noite em nossa casa o que foi bom porque quando estava indo para o hospital na manhã seguinte depois de um excelente e animado café da manhã com minha família ele viu uma casa na outra rua da nossa Á venda e se apaixonou imediatamente por ela.

Os dias passaram e eu me sentia cada vez mais enjoada, faminta e sonolenta, meu Page tocou ás quatro horas da madrugada eu não pude acreditar, Callie precisou me sacudir.

– Arizona é seu Page é 911, você precisa responder.

– Droga não é possível que Karev não possa resolver, sou uma mulher grávida e cansada.

– E também uma cirurgiã de bebês Rock Star, então levante e vai salvar a vida de mais um bebê.

Eram oito horas da manhã quando sai da OS estava exausta e faminta, recebi uma mensagem de Callie dizendo que já estava no hospital e tinha trazido meu café da manhã e me esperava na sala dos atendentes, não pensei duas vezes, dei a notícia à família do bebê e fui me encontrar com minha esposa. Callie estava no vestiário se arrumando. Me aproximei e a ajudei a terminar de colocar o jaleco branco e a puxei pela gola para um intenso beijo de bom dia que só terminou por precisarmos de ar.

– Nossa é o melhor bom dia da minha vida.

– Não seja boba.

– Trouxe o seu café, pão com queijo branco e aquela geléia gosmenta que você gosta e um cappuccino descafeinado.

– Obrigada. Peguei a vasilha abri e cheirei estava maravilhoso e a fome só aumentou.

– O que foi sua emergência?

– Uma grávida de dezesseis anos brigou com o namorado foi subir as escadas correndo caiu rompeu o baço e teve um bebê prematuro que não está muito bem.

– E como você está se sentindo em relação a isso?

Callie parecia preocupada, olhou pra mim como se eu fosse surtar a qualquer momento ai então lembrei: estou grávida de dois meses eu havia me esquecido disso.

– Eu estou bem Callie, quando estava na OS com aquele bebê fiquei pensando em Sofia, eu pedi a Deus para que ele tivesse a mesma sorte de nossa filha de conseguir sobreviver e ter uma vida saudável.

Agora foi Callie que me agarrou em um beijo quente me empresando na parede e já enfiando a mão por baixo da minha blusa para alcançar meus seios. Quando fomos interrompidas por uma voz.

– Vocês não tem outro lugar para fazer isso?

– Miranda Bailey!

Falamos juntas, eu me escondi no pescoço de Callie rindo enquanto ela explicava.

– Não, está proibido de fazer isso nos quartos de plantão você não recebeu o memorando da diretoria?

– Vocês são a diretoria, então a ordem vem de vocês.

– Na verdade alguém ameaçou processar o hospital por condutas indecorosas dos profissionais dessa instituição. Então a ordem não foi uma escolha e sim uma imposição.

– Ai vocês, Shepherd e Grey, Avery e Kepner, Yang e Hunt acham que aqui é lugar para isso agora.

– Miranda não seja tão dura com as meninas, querida.

Ben saiu de trás dos armários arrumando suas roupas ela agora é residente de cirurgia e passava a maior parte do seu tempo no hospital.

– Nós estamos é atrapalhando vocês dois, isso sim, Miranda Bailey!

– Isso é culpa de vocês que criaram essa regra estúpida e se vocês não tem o que fazer eu tenho que ir salvar vidas e sou casada com um residente de cirurgia que tem praticamente morado nesse hospital.

Bailey saiu e ficamos os três rindo da cena.

– Bem eu preciso ir também tenho uma consulta em exatamente um minuto, seu page começou a tocar.

– E não se esqueça, é seu dia de levar Sofia na aula de dança.

– Não me esquecerei.

Callie me beijou e saiu pela porta, então fui comer meu café da manhã e visitar minha filha na creche já que ainda não a tinha visto esta manhã.

Estava me preparando para o almoço quando meu page tocou e sai em direção ao PS, um trauma muito crítico, uma garota de 12 anos que foi encontrada em um canteiro de obra por alguns trabalhadores, ela havia sido brutalmente espancada. Os paramédicos já entravam no PS com a garota, quando eu, Avery e Murphy chegamos.

– O que temos?

– Menina aparenta doze anos, brutalmente espancada e possivelmente sofreu abuso sexual, encontrada num canteiro de obras é uma sorte ela ainda estar viva.

– Leve a para o trauma um, Avery gritou.

– Chame Torres e Shepherd ela tem ferimentos na cabeça e parece ter ossos quebrados.

De repente a sala estava cheia de pessoas.

– Quem são essas pessoas? Quero todos fora daqui. - gritei

– Somos policiais Dra. e precisamos pegar as provas, esta pode ser uma garota que desapareceu ontem de manhã na porta do colégio.

– Esperem lá fora, primeiro temos que salvar sua vida. Preciso de ajuda aqui alguém chame Karev e Kepner, esta menina tem muitos ferimentos internos e uma enorme hemorragia, vamos leva-la imediatamente para OS, quando apertei a barriga da garota ela vomitou toda em mim um líquido branco viscoso, passei mão por aquilo e perguntei.

– O que é isso?

– Não sei, mas parece esperma. Avery respondeu meio sem jeito.

Passei a mão pela gosma branca na minha roupa e imediatamente senti meu estomago revirando e corri a lixeira mais próxima e vomitei tudo que tinha no estomago. Todos no PS ficaram me olhando com cara de não entendi nada, principalmente Bailey que não perdeu um flash de nada do que acontecia.

Fizemos tudo que estava ao alcance da medicina para salvar a vida daquela criança ali na mesa de operações e não conseguimos. Estávamos eu, Karev, Shepherd, Kepner, Avery e Callie na OS, quando seu pequeno coração parou, eu ainda tentei e tentei reanimá-la de todas as formas e já estava exausta de fazer compressão em seu peito, quando uma mão tocou meu ombro e disse.

– Robbins, pare não podemos fazer mais nada, ela se foi.

Era Karev eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei para todos na OS, Callie, Kepner e Shepherd e algumas enfermeiras choravam, somente quem era pai entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, sai da sala eu precisava de ar, você deixa sua filha de doze anos na porta da escola e por algum motivo ela sai com desconhecidos e é brutalmente violentada, torturada, espancada e morta. Ai você pensa em seu bebê que está na creche e no que ainda nem saiu da sua barriga e sente a dor daqueles pais.

– Hey você está bem?

Ouvi a voz de Callie me perguntando ela colocou a mão no meu ombro, eu estava encosta na parede o ar me faltava e as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto eu a abracei eu precisava sentir o calor do seu corpo pelo menos por alguns instantes.

– Não, preciso ir dar a notícia à família.

– Iremos todos juntos.

Derek que veio logo atrás com seus olhos visivelmente vermelhos pelas lágrimas nos disse.

Demos a notícia à família e foi horrível, esse trabalho às vezes é uma droga, precisei ir ver minha filha na creche abraçá-la e a noite não conseguia dormir até busquei Sofia e a pus para dormir em nossa cama. Callie também não conseguia dormir depois de checar as portas e janelas pela terceira vez ela se deitou.

– Hey quer conversar?

– Não consigo dormir, eu fecho os olhos e fico vendo aquela criança, não consigo desligar eu sempre consigo, mas hoje não estou conseguindo, fico pensando na dor dos pais e no que ela passou.

Então Callie começou a conversar comigo tentado desviar meus pensamentos.

– Arizona!

– Aham!

– Já imaginou a carinha do nosso bebê?

– Ainda não, como você imagina? Será que vai ser um menino ou uma menina?

– Não sei, mas isso não importa, eu o imagino com os olhos azuis e brilhantes, iguais os da mãe e com esse narizinho empinado achando que é o "ser da razão" e com um sorriso mágico de covinhas.

– Eu não tenho o nariz empinado de "ser da razão".

– Ah! Tem sim.

– Não tenho não.

Enquanto conversávamos ríamos Callie segurava a minha mão por cima do corpinho de Sofia que dormia tranquilamente no nosso meio.

– E se ele nascer com essa sua arrogância, Deus vamos ter problemas.

– Eu não sou arrogante.

– É sim.

– Não sou não.

– Callie,

– Oi.

– Ele vai ser perfeito de qualquer jeito.

– Sim vai ser perfeito, é o que importa ele ser perfeito e feliz.

Demos um beijo de boa noite por cima de Sofia e ficamos cada uma com seus pensamentos até dormir.

Uma semana depois que ocorreu o episódio da garota ainda estávamos na paranoia com Sofia, Callie ainda checava as portas e janelas mais de uma vez quando estávamos em casa e não deixávamos Sofia perto de estranhos.


	11. Capítulo 11 - A descoberta

**Capítulo 11 – A descoberta – Callie Torres**

A gravidez de Arizona não ficou em segredo por muito tempo, Cristina Yang e Miranda Bailey que não perdeu um lance das mudanças e sintomas que Arizona não conseguiu esconder por muito tempo e ainda após o incidente dela vomitando em pleno PS depois de um de pacientes vomitar em cima dela não foi segredo para mais ninguém.

Estava eu ali no posto de enfermagem atualizando alguns prontuários quando Cristina Yang, Alex Karev, April Kapner, Jackson Avery, Richard Webber e Miranda Bailey chegaram por trás e ficaram me olhando eu me virei e perguntei.

- O que foi?

Vi Webber cutucar Miranda a empurrando pra frente.

- O que foi Miranda, Webber?

- Torres, precisamos que você nos esclareça algo.

- Que foi Miranda algum paciente precisando de consulta?

- Na verdade Torres, precisamos que nos esclareça uma coisa pra nós.

- Ok, o que pode ser?

- Sua esposa ela está grávida de quantos meses?

- De dois!

E logo fiz uma careta dizendo que fiz besteira e Arizona iria ficar zangada. Eu ainda estava trabalhando no não ficar dizendo a todos sobre nossa vida e todos sabiam que eu era presa fácil se me pegassem distraída.

Nesse momento vi Yang e Bailey comemorando, Karev, Kepner e Avery se maldizendo por ter apostado em menos e Webber por ter apostado em mais.

- Esperem vocês estavam apostando? Como? Como sabiam?

- Ora Torres não seja inocente, você ainda trabalha nessa fábrica de fofocas, esse hospital pode trocar de nomes quantas vezes quiser mas os fofoqueiros ainda são os mesmos, você acha mesmo que as fofocas já não está rolando? E somos médicos sabemos muito bem reconhecer os sintomas de gravidez.

- Todo hospital já sabe?

- Estávamos desconfiados, os peitos grandes, a fome e os mal estar e depois que sua esposa vomitou em pleno PS, tivemos certeza só estávamos apostamos quantos meses.

- E quem ganhou?

- Dessa vez Bailey teve que dividir o prêmio com Yang.

- Quanto foi?

- Cinco mil, mas para o sexo do bebê as apostas já estão em dez.

- Então coloca mil pra mim, vai ser um menino um lindo menino de olhos azuis. Ah! Minha esposa não deve saber disso, ok.

- Ok. E Torres parabéns, estamos felizes que vocês estão dando certo e seguindo em frente.

- Obrigado Karev.

Arizona ficou sabendo das apostas dias depois e não ficou muito feliz, os enjoos matinais continuavam persistentes e às vezes no trabalho, Karev se tornou um grande protetor, sempre o seu lado quando os mal estar aconteciam, junto com os enjoos a sede por sexo, os choros em momentos mais inoportunos e os desejos por doce e salgado misturado de alguma forma os hormônios estavam lá mexendo com ela. Em um final de manhã estava lá me lavando depois de cinco horas de cirurgia quando meu page tocou com um 311, que era nosso código caso algo estava acontecendo com ela ou Sofia seguida da palavra socorro, estou na sala de plantão numero dois sai correndo pelos corredores do hospital para encontrar uma Arizona sentada toda sorridente em uma das camas.

- Arizona o que aconteceu, você está bem?

- Calliope eu preciso de você agora.

E pulou em meu pescoço me beijando e tentando tirar minha blusa a muito custo consegui desvencilhar dos beijos e segurei a sua mão.

- Espera Arizona, você me chamou aqui pra fazer sexo? Sabe que não podemos fazer isso aqui mais, eu sai correndo pelo hospital pensando que algo grave estava acontecendo!

- Calliope é grave eu estou excitada demais e tenho uma cirurgia em quarenta minutos, preciso que me salve agora Dra. Torres pois estou queimando, então vamos pra algum lugar que possamos fazer e rápido.

Bem não se podia mais praticar esse tipo de confraternização nas salas de descanso, mas isso não estava incluído outros lugares escusos do hospital, morei no porão do hospital por quase três anos durante minha residência então conhecia outros lugares e nunca fui de recusar sexo então tivemos meia hora muito boa até me esqueci que não tinha almoçado ainda, meu page como sempre tocou me avisando que meu próximo paciente me aguardava para uma consulta, ajudei minha esposa a se vestir e quando saímos algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor nos encaram, Arizona se virou com o sorriso mais lindo e safado com aquelas covinha e os olhos azuis mais brilhante e me disse.

- Obrigado pela consulta Dra. Torres nos vemos em breve e piscou me deixando com a cara mais boba ainda, só pude sorrir.

O restante do dia foi calmo tive algumas consultas e no fim da tarde peguei Sofia na creche e me encontrei com minha esposa no saguão do hospital e fomos pra casa. Haviam muitos comentários pelo hospital principalmente agora que estávamos bem, muitos ainda perguntavam como eu realmente a perdoei e outros diziam que vivíamos uma ilusão. Mas não era verdade eu segui o conselho de meu pai em dar a chance não só pra Arizona mas a mim também e a nossa família e todos os dias eu repetia esse mantra.

O perdão não veio tão fácil foram muitas horas de terapia individual e em casal, aprendemos nesses meses que podemos recomeçar e colocar uma pedra no meio do caminho pra guardar algumas coisas que nos machucavam, foram tempos tenebrosos palavras que não queríamos dizer e que foram ditas em momentos de dor, mas estávamos caminhando, aprendemos a nos comunicar, a intimidade foi restaurada devagar, estávamos conseguindo.

Arizona me traiu era um fato que nunca iria se apagar a grande pergunta era se nós conseguiríamos seguir a partir dai, entender não era algo que sempre se conseguia pois pra mim os votos que trocamos no dia do casamento eram inquebráveis, mas Arizona os quebrou e como eu lidaria com isso seria a minha pergunta e resposta. Na noite em que meu pai confessou que traiu minha mãe eu fiquei pensando como ela lidou com isso e o que ela sentiu ou sente até hoje coisa que nunca pude lhe perguntar.

Estava ali sentada no saguão no hospital perdida em meus pensamentos com Sofia na cadeira ao lado brincando com seu laptop de brinquedo esperando minha esposa terminar sua cirurgia quando sinto alguém sentar ao meu lado.

- Ei Torres você parece pensativa, esperando Robbins.

- Ei Bailey é o interno disse que ela já está se lavando.

- Como anda as coisas?

- O que Miranda Bailey querendo saber da vida pessoal de alguém?

- Aproveite Torres esse meu lapso.

- Bem estava pensando em minha mãe.

- Ela ainda não fala contigo?

- Não e tem momentos que tudo o que eu precisava era de ouvir algumas de suas palavras.

- Eu sinto muito Callie por sua mãe ainda ser tão dura ela deveria vir ver como sua vida está dar uma chance de conhecer a sua neta linda e o outro neto ou neta que está a caminho.

- Eu gostaria muito Miranda.

- As coisas estão melhores entre você e Robbins vão ter outro bebê, vocês parecem felizes.

- Sim estamos ainda em processo, mas estamos chegando lá.

- Casamento Torres é um aprendizado todos os dias, tem dias bons para nos lembrar o quanto é precioso estar junto com alguém que amamos e ruins para aprendermos a dar valor aos bons. Veja eu estou no segundo e ainda não posso dizer que sei tudo.

- Ben te faz feliz Miranda?

- Sim ele me faz feliz na maioria das vezes e Arizona te faz feliz Callie?

- Na maioria das vezes.

Estávamos sorrindo e conversando algo sobre as fofocas do hospital quando Ben e Arizona chegaram.

O terceiro mês de Arizona chegou o grande dia do ultrassom, decidimos não saber o sexo queremos a emoção da surpresa como foi de Sofia e se tudo corresse bem e tínhamos fé de estar, vamos contar para Sofia hoje sobre o bebê.

- Dra. Robbins, Dra. Torres bom vê-las, vamos dar uma olhada nesse feijãozinho.

- Estamos ansiosas para ouvir o coração.

- Vocês vão querer ver o sexo?

- Não gostaríamos da surpresa do momento.

- Certo.

Dra. Lisa Napolitano é a obstetra chefe do hospital ela passou o gel frio na barriga de minha esposa que já está um pouco saliente em seguida passou a sonda e logo podemos ouvir o som mais lindo do coração do nosso bebê, me lembrei de Sofia da primeira vez que eu, Arizona e Mark ouvimos o seu coração, tenho certeza que Mark estava ali ouvindo também mais um coração Sloan.

- Bem como vocês viram o bebê está ótimo, o coração é forte e saudável, parabéns, querem uma foto?

- Sim vamos levar para Sofia ver, vamos contar a ela hoje.

Eu respondi porque Arizona estava em lágrimas era assim desde o início da gravidez qualquer emoção e surgiam as lágrimas mas hoje era justa, era o coração do nosso bebê.

Dra. Napolitano nos deu alguns folhetos para grupos de ginásticas de gestante com acompanhamento para deficientes ela nos recomendou que deveríamos participar, Arizona não se sentia mais desconfortável em falar sobre sua deficiência e disse que iria pelo menos para conhecer e que já estávamos fazendo as aulas de parto com uma professora de Yoga e terapeuta de gestante amiga dela.

Logo que saímos ela ligou para o número do folheto e se informou das datas garantindo nossa presença na próxima sessão.

À noite depois do banho de Sofia, sentamos e contamos a ela sobre o irmãozinho.

- Sof mamãe e mama precisa contar uma coisa pra você.

- Ah! Legal é sobre minha festa de aniversário, vou ter uma festa na piscina?

- Não Sofia não é sobre a sua festa é algo importante também.

- Sof você lembra quando você pediu um irmãozinho para o Papai Noel e a mama disse que ele precisava crescer dentro da barriga de uma das mães.

- Sim, sim lembro mama, Sofia disse isso já batendo palmas com aquele sorriso lindo cheio de dentes que lembrava muito Mark.

- Então seu irmãozinho está crescendo aqui dentro da barriga da mamãe e um pouco antes do natal ela vai nascer.

Sofia pulou no pescoço da Arizona que foi pega desprevenida a derrubada no sofá.

- Ei calma, o bebê está crescendo na barriga da mamãe temos que ter cuidado com eles.

- Desculpa mamãe e deu um beijo no rosto de Arizona ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço, eu vou ganhar uma festa de aniversário na piscina também igual a Jeny?

- Sobre a festa falamos depois, mas temos um presente pra você, menina grande.

Arizona entregou o pacote que foi rapidamente rasgado sem dó por Sofia, dentro tinha uma camiseta lilás escrita "_**eu sou a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo**_". E mostramos a foto do ultrassom e explicamos que ele ainda era um feijãozinho e que cresceria logo.

- Então Sof gostou do presente? Sabe o que está escrito aqui? _**"Eu sou a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo"**_

- Eu amei mamãe, mas eu ainda quero uma festa de aniversário.

Depois que pus Sofia para dormir Arizona me convenceu a dar uma festa de aniversário.

Sofia vinha falando dessa festa desde que nos mudamos para a casa nova ela faria três anos dentro de pouco mais de um mês, por mim seria apenas bolo, doces, sucos e algumas crianças na piscina, mas como era dois contra um em uma semana tínhamos uma lista de cinquenta convidados e os pais de Arizona e o meu pai estavam vindo para festa.

As noites após o jantar sempre tínhamos um momento nosso de família com filmes na TV ou apenas conversando Sofia adorava falar sobre seu dia na creche e suas amizades, nessa noite estava sentada em uma ponta do sofá com meu notbook nas pernas fazendo uma pesquisa e Arizona sentada na outra ponta lendo uma revista de decoração de festas infantil e Sofia deitada no meio cantando para o bebê crescendo na barriga da minha esposa.

Parei de olhar a tela do computar e contemplei aquela cena minha família ali reunida na sala minha esposa tão bela e grávida, nossa doce filha, meu sorriso saiu fácil. Por um minuto Arizona desviou os olhos da revista que lia e me encarou.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Você está pensando Calliope posso ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando daqui.

- Você é linda! E eu te amo, e amo nossa família. Ela apenas sorriu.

Eu apenas sorri de volta e voltei a meus olhos para tela do computador, meus olhos estavam ali, mas meus pensamentos voaram para o dia em que meu pai me convenceu a perdoar Arizona, a pelo menos tentar lembrei-me de suas palavras "Você e Arizona podem não dar certo mas nunca saberá se não tentar" "Se a coisa não deu certo a gente tenta de novo e com mais força" "Você tem que lutar por sua família Calliope, vocês podem ser mais forte que um erro". Agradeci mentalmente a Deus e a meu pai por aquelas sábias palavras que me fez dar um passo atrás e resgatar minha família ele tinha razão isso era mais forte que um erro.

Sei que Arizona e eu estávamos apenas começando a nossa jornada mas já podia colher nossos primeiros e pequenos frutos de felicidade e que Deus nos desse muitos mais, sei teríamos muitas pedras para tirar do caminho, mas sei que vamos conseguir se estivermos juntas.

Meus pensamentos foram quebrados pela voz de Arizona.

- Sof hora de dormir, vamos pra cama.

- Mamãe você vai ler uma história pra mim?

- Vou sim querida, qual você quer hoje.

- Eu quero do Touro Ferdinando.

- Então vamos escovar os dentes e cama, dê um beijo de boa noite na mama.

Sofia pulou no meio pescoço e me encheu de beijos de boa noite, ela é assim espontânea, doce, carinhosa ela se parece muito fisicamente comigo, muitos dizem que é minha cópia perfeita, uma mini-Callie, mas eu vejo muito do Mark nela o sorriso fácil e o jeito de entortar a boca quando está em apuros, um pouco do seu jeito malandro que conquistava os corações alheios sem dizer o nariz Sloan, com Arizona ela compartilha os gostos, a persistência, a cumplicidade nas artes e a busca pela perfeição eu amo vê-las juntas, no fundo ela herdou o lado bom de nós três e lamentei por Mark não estar aqui pra ver seus filhos crescerem, lembrei-me que a muito não o visitava e coloquei em minha agenda mental que nessa semana ainda iria lá visitá-lo em seu descanso eterno.


	12. Capítulo 12 -O Ciúmes

**Capítulo 12 – O Ciúmes – Arizona Robbins**

Depois de alguns dias tumultuados no hospital estávamos tendo uma manhã tranquila andando pelos corredores do hospital enquanto fazia minha ronda matinal recebi vários parabéns da equipe do hospital, não estava entendendo nada até que cheguei ao posto de enfermagem da pediatria e Jenny minha enfermeira favorita veio me cumprimentar.

- Parabéns Dra. Robbins.

Fiquei meio sem graça na hora, mas me atrevi a perguntar.

- Jenny, porque desde que cheguei hoje várias pessoas vieram me dar parabéns?

- Pelo bebê Dra.

- Como? O hospital todo já sabe sobre o bebê?

- A Dra. Yang desconfiou primeiro ela é uma grande observadora e continuou observando os sintomas e comentou com Dra. Grey que comentou com o Dr. Karev e que comentou com Dra. Wilson e...

- Já entendi Jenny, ai a fofoca se espalhou.

- Desculpa Dra. seus peitos estão maiores, os mal estar, a fome a Dra. tem comido tudo que vem pela frente e depois que vomitou no PS, Dra. Bailey pressionou a Dra. Torres a confirmar o que não foi muito difícil de fazer, por causa das apostas.

- Apostas?

- Sim tem muitas apostas acontecendo no hospital e uma delas era para saber se estava realmente grávida e de quantos meses, agora são pelo sexo do bebê, e outros detalhes do parto.

- As pessoas desse hospital estão apostando sobre minha vida e do meu bebê, eles não tem mais o que fazer?

Sai da pediatria furiosa e fui atrás da minha esposa, se Callie sabia dessas apostas e não me contou ela estaria em maus lençóis, estava indignada com essas apostas e invasão de privacidade, a encontrei no corredor indo para a cafeteria.

- Hey querida, estou indo tomar um café tem um tempo para me acompanhar em um chá é claro?

- Callie, hoje recebi vários parabéns da minha equipe de trabalho pelo nosso bebê?

- Sério, querida, que bom?

- Você não parece surpresa.

Callie me olhou com aqueles olhos culpados, apertando o botão chamando o elevador.

- Como todos no hospital sabem do bebê, se nós combinamos não contar até completarmos o terceiro mês.

Callie fez aquela cara de quem estava em apuros.

- Por que será né Dra. Robbins talvez porque você não consegue conter seus enjoos ou fome e esses peitos lindos e enormes?

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus peitos e olhei para ela indignada.

- As pessoas ficam olhando para os meus peitos?

- Arizona eles são lindos e gostosos quem não olharia.

- Callie! Você acha que eles estão mais gostosos?

- Muito mais gostosos.

E fez aquela cara de safada. Então sorri para ela.

- Callie você sabia das apostas?

- Fiquei sabendo ontem.

- Porque não me contou?

- Desculpa, não sei, porque não dei importância na hora.

- Tudo bem, mas tudo sobre nós e nossos filhos são importantes e você não está isenta da culpa então ainda posso te castigar.

- Que tipo de castigo você tem em mente, Dra. Robbins?

Callie me pressionou contra a parede do elevador e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, mas teve que interromper, pois ele parou para que mais pessoas entrassem e a brincadeira ficou sem continuidade.

- Vou pensar em algo bem sádico e te falo mais tarde, sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de sair.

- Mal posso esperar, ela respondeu de volta.

Callie e eu havíamos mudado, agora conversávamos sobre todas as coisa que nos incomodava, mesmo que muitas vezes acabávamos na cama, fizemos uma promessa de nunca mais escondermos nada uma da outra, nem tudo que era importante pra mim era pra ela, por isso precisava lhe falar o que sentia principalmente quando algo me incomodava.

Completei os três meses e fizemos a primeira ultrassonografia, ouvimos seu coraçãozinho bater nessa tarde, foi lindo, contamos a Sofia sobre o bebê, depois que a colocamos na cama fomos para nosso quarto eu estava tão emocionada que não conseguia dormir então Callie teve a brilhante ideia de relaxarmos um pouco na banheira.

Eu estava sentada na sua frente com às costa apoiada em seu corpo, mergulhada naquela água maravilhosa cheia de espuma tendo minha esposa fazendo massagem no meu pescoço, quando suas mãos maravilhosas começaram a fazer um caminho diferente.

- Amo esses seios durinhos e gostosos.

- Você é uma safada Calliope.

Senti sua respiração no meu ouvido quando ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e enfiou sua língua quente em meu ouvido.

- Você adora essa minha safadeza.

- Seja mais específica Calliope, preciso de mais demonstração de safadeza.

Sua língua quente desceu pelo meu pescoço, suas mãos se moveram em direção a minha vagina, senti todo meu corpo estremecer, Callie tem um dom com mãos que me deixa em êxtase, fizemos amor na banheira e na cama durante boa parte da noite, os hormônios da gravidez me deixa constantemente excitada, muitas vezes acordo Callie no meio da noite para transar.

Meu primeiro trimestre de gravidez foi muito tranquilo tudo estava correndo bem com a gravidez e com nossa vida, nossos erros do passado parecen que estão definitivamente enterrados, estou no quarto mês de gravidez, minha barriga esta cada dia mais saliente e precisei de roupas novas estou muito feliz nosso bebê começou a se mexer, ele dorme a maior parte do dia e seus movimentos acontecem mais quando Callie esta por perto ele gosta de ouvir a sua voz.

Além de roupas novas compramos alguns móveis para o quarto do bebê que estava lá meio inacabado os móveis eram unissex e muitas roupas de bebês de todas as cores, mas ainda não sabemos que cor pintar as paredes, estou indecisa não consigo me decidir e cada dia gosto de uma cor diferente meus hormônios estão me enlouquecendo e sei que a minha esposa também, as vezes a via contar até dez antes de responder, para Callie seria branco e depois que nascer personalizaríamos de acordo com o sexo, e a personalidade dele ou dela apesar que ela acha que vamos ter um garoto.

Prometi a Sofia uma festa de aniversário os preparativos estam me sugando tenho muitas coisas para fazer e o aniversário é dentro de duas semanas deveria ter ouvido Callie e não planejar algo tão grande, para ajudar um fantasma do passado voltou ao hospital. Era para ser só mais um dia comum de trabalho estava eu e Grey na sala de exame enquanto eu examinava o pequeno Bailey ele andava tendo refluxos durante a alimentação, quando Yang entrou na sala esbaforida.

- Hey vocês sabem o que Érica Hahn está fazendo no hospital?

- Érica Hahn está no hospital?

- Sim a vi conversando com Callie lá na cafeteria.

- Cristina!

Grey na hora a repreendeu. Mas não me contive.

- Érica Hahn está no hospital e na cafeteria com minha esposa?

Yang me olhou culpada.

- Desculpa Arizona eu me esqueci de que ela e Callie já tiveram algo.

- Não deve ser nada Arizona, ou saberíamos somos membro do conselho.

- Isso me preocupa mais. O que Érika Hahn está fazendo aqui que não seja profissional.

Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos,

- Desculpa tudo nesses meses para mim se torna grande e o fato de Hahn está andando pelo hospital com Calliope mexeu comigo.

- São os hormônios, eles ficam a flor da pele, comigo também foi assim, tenho certeza que Callie tem uma explicação.

Balancei a cabeça em concordância e me foquei na consulta.

- Bem o pequeno Bailey, tem uma pequena disfunção gástrica que produz esses refluxos, nada cirúrgico, como você vê aqui, vou prescrever um remédio e com toda certeza vai melhorar.

Grey e Yang sairam, não me contive, fui a cafeteria atrás de Callie, elas não estavam mais lá, em minha mente eu já imaginava elas saindo para um encontro amoroso ou até mesmo em uns dos quartos de plantão, era melhor eu parar de pensar e focar no trabalho com Callie resolveria depois, segui meu caminho em direção a pediatria, encontrei com Bailey no elevador.

- Bom dia Robbins.

- Bom dia Bailey.

- Ow só bom dia, o que houve com os comentários e a risadinhas?

- Dia ruim Bailey.

Enquanto falávamos o elevador parou no andar anterior a pediatria e pudemos ver a cena que me desesperou.

Érica Hahn e Callie estavam abraçadas.

Imediatamente entrei em pânico.

- Você viu aquilo?

Meus olhos novamente encheram-se de lágrimas e dessa vez elas escorreram, Bailey apertou o botão de emergência do elevador e me segurou pelos braços.

- Hey acalme-se, não deixe sua mente cheia de hormônios ver coisas que não existem, Callie é a pessoas mais integra e honrada que conheço e tenho certeza que o que vimos é apenas um abraço de amizade, vocês estão vivendo um momento lindo e feliz não estrague com coisas infundadas, apenas converse com ela, e convenhamos se fosse algo mais que um abraço de amizade ela faria isso em um lugar menos movimentado, certo, posso fazer o elevador voltar a andar.

- Sim.

- Então enxugue as lágrimas que o hospital inteiro não precisa saber que você está tendo uma crise de ciúmes.

- Obrigado Bailey é que tudo tem ficado tão intenso que não consigo controlar.

- Filhos são assim Arizona te sugam desde o momento que entram em seu ventre, espere até eles começarem a sair sozinhos para balada, vai enlouquecer. Nem sei o porquê de os querermos.

- Não quero nem pensar nisso, fico em pânico só de pensar em Sofia saindo com amigos e namorados ou namoradas.

O dia se arrastou não entendo porque quando temos algo em nossa mente fervilhando o dia demora mais a passar e não vi mais Callie até no final do expediente nossos horários ficaram desencontrados.

Encontrei com Callie e Sofia no saguão do hospital na saída do nosso turno, quando cheguei ela se aproximou e me abraçou de um jeito carinhoso e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Calliope não podemos fazer isso aqui, as regras.

- Que se dane essa regra estúpida, "Eu te amo Arizona" não duvide nunca disso.

- Eu também te amo Caliiope, vamos para casa?

E saímos de mãos dadas.

- Callie o que Érica Hahn estava fazendo no hospital hoje, ou melhor porque você a estava abraçando no quarto andar.

- Ow, Ow, vamos com calma, Érica está acompanhando o irmão, ele tem um tumor nos ossos, depois que a encontrei essa manhã tomamos um café e selamos uma amizade foi só isso.

- Só isso? E precisava de um abraço?

- Arizona! Nada mais eu juro e foi só um abraço, e foi ela que me abraçou.

- Então Callie com tantos hospitais nesse país porque ela veio para esse, claro ela veio atrás de você só pode.

- Arizona o irmão dela está com câncer nos ossos ela veio ter uma segunda opinião comigo que sou um Rock Star da ortopedia.

- Sei! E qual foi seu diagnóstico?

- Não posso fazer nada, o câncer está muito avançado e os aconselhei a aproveitarem o tempo que lhes restam até que ele parta, eles vão embora amanhã.

- Isso é triste, coitados.

- Sim muito triste.

- Sim é. Vamos para casa tenho planos para quando chegarmos.

- E quais são eles.

- Pizza porque estou muito cansada para cozinhar e depois ficar curtindo minhas duas meninas no sofá.

Esses planos parecem bons.

- Eles são ótimos.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas com Sofia para o estacionamento.

- Porque sempre pensa que vou te trair?

- Porque você é linda e tem um monte de gente querendo ter uma chance com você.

Entrei no carro e tomei a direção, Callie colocou Sofia na cadeirinha e entrou ao lado do passageiro.

- Arizona!

- Sim!

- Eu te amo e não quero estar com ninguém mais além de você.

- Eu também te amo Calliope.

- Podemos passar na pizzaria no caminho?

- Claro e compre sorvete.

- Comprarei.

Callie é linda eu sempre tive muito ciúmes dela, não sei se, porque, ela é bissexual, não que eu não me garanta, não sei explicar só sei que, sinto esse ciúmes louco, fico louca só de pensar na possibilidade dela se interessar por outra pessoa, só sei que ela é maravilhosa, mágica, uma deusa.

O dia da festa de Sofia chegou ela está tão feliz, eu estou tão cansada, mas ver o brilho em seus olhos não tem preço, me faz querer fazer tudo de novo, meus pais chegaram alguns dias antes o que nos ajudou muito, papai tem muitas habilidades e mamãe com sua experiência, de trinta anos lecionando para o jardim de infância, tem muitas ideias boas para decoração, durante o último mês nós nos falamos todas as noites para planejarmos tudo, Callie me ajudou em quase tudo, apesar de algumas vezes fazer protestando, meu sogro também está aqui ele chegou ontem e ajudou bastante na organização é até engraçado de ver dois homens acostumados a dar ordem receber de uma mulher grávida senti que as vezes eles iriam jogar tudo para o alto e desistir.


	13. Capítulo 13 - A festa de Sofia - Callie

**Capitúlo 13 – A festa de Sofia – Callie Torres**

É verão então a piscina será bem aproveitada para a festa de aniversário de Sofia, contratamos alguns garçons, um churrasqueiro e duas moças para tomar conta dos brinquedos e das crianças. O que era para ser uma pequena reunião no quintal de nossa casa se tornou uma coisa grande.

Sofia está adorando tudo, eu tenho que ser má e colocar limites nas duas, coisa que não está sendo fácil com Arizona nos últimos dias, quase todas nossas conversas sobre a festa acabava em lágrimas e eu cedendo aos caprichos de ambas.

Os pais de Arizona chegariam alguns dias antes da festa para minha alegria assim seria dispensada de algumas funções que seriam atribuídas a Barbara e Daniel Robbins. Meu pai chegaria no dia anterior à festa o que gerou um grande conflito já que Barbara e Daniel estariam hospedados em nossa casa, meu pai não achava justo já que ele é avô do mesmo jeito teria que ficar mais perto da neta, então agradeci pela primeira vez a casa grande assim montamos um novo quarto de hospedes, Pela primeira vez agradeci por minha mãe não vir, as coisa ficariam difíceis de administrar com todos lá.

Mamãe e Ária nunca mais falaram comigo desde o casamento, minha irmã é mais velha que eu dois anos e se casou com um engenheiro católico apostólico romano que trabalhava nas empresas da família Phil Stones, um ano antes de meu casamento desastroso em Las Vegas com George, e seu primeiro filho nasceu logo depois que rompi com a família e fui deserdada, o bebê era dois anos mais velho que Sofia um garoto que ela batizou com nome de nosso pai e que só conhecia por fotos que papai me enviava, seu segundo filho nasceu na mesma época do acidente de avião, é uma menina, fiquei feliz por ela e triste ao mesmo tempo por não participar da sua felicidade, eu estava feliz e em cinco meses nasceria meu segundo filho felicidade que também não seria compartilhada com minha mãe e irmã.

Fico triste por Sofia que não conhece sua avó, tia e primos de sangue, o interessante é que quando nossa própria família nos abandona Deus nos envia outras pessoas para chamarmos de avós, irmão, mães, tios e primos, Sofia tinha Daniel e Barbara e meu pai, avós que a amava e fazia tudo que queria até demais para desespero meu e de minha esposa e uma infinidade de tios da família do hospital que a amava desde o dia em que nasceu que lutaram pela sua vida desde o momento que entramos machucadas no hospital e sempre lutariam, porque somos assim lutamos e protegemos quem amamos.

Estava eu divagando sobre minha vida sentada na sala dos atendentes, antes de trocar minha roupa e ir para casa, quando meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz já conhecida.

- Torres o que faz ainda no hospital, está de plantão?

- Bailey, não estava apenas tendo um tempo de descanso é a primeira vez que sento desde que almocei.

- Dia difícil? Você parece cansada.

- Um pouco e você?

- Ben está de plantão Truck na casa do pai, aniversário da nova esposa, então estou indo pra casa só, mas quer saber? Precisamos de uma bebida, avisa tua esposa que vou te levar para uma bebida no Joe's antes de ir para casa, vamos anda Torres não me faça repetir.

- Eu aceito. Avisei Arizona que estaria no Joe's com Bailey para uma bebida, mas que logo iria para casa.

Foram mais que uma bebida no Joe's. Na verdade Bailey precisava conversar éramos amigas ha bastante tempo entendia sua deixa. Depois de algumas bebidas Bailey se abriu e começou a falar sobre sua vida com Ben.

- Sabe Torres eu admiro você, depois de tudo que vocês passaram, foram ao inferno e voltaram e conseguiram dar a volta por cima e parecem felizes e vão ter outro bebê, sabe que eu quase me divorciei novamente alguns meses atrás, eu quase não perdoei o Ben e olha que ele apenas queria abandonar seu sonho de cirurgião.

- Estamos felizes Bailey, mas nada foi fácil o custo foi muito alto, o trauma da Arizona quase nos destruiu mutuamente, mas hoje posso andar de cabeça erguida novamente e sonhar com um futuro, então acho que tem valido a pena sim, houve dias que pensei que não conseguiria.

- As pessoas falam você sabe que esse hospital é uma fábrica de fofocas e as pessoas falam que você é uma heroína, sabe que quando você e Arizona estavam separadas havia uma fila e apostas para quem você pegaria primeiro, todos achavam que você voltaria aos tempos do Sloan e como ele não está mais entre nós, haviam muitos candidatos para ocupar o lugar dele.

- Sério Bailey, onde eu estava que não ouvi isso.

Demos uma bela risada sobre isso.

- Estava se escondendo Torres, assim como eu me escondi da vergonha do fracasso, veja como é as coisas eu me orgulhava de ser a cirurgião mais cuidadosa do hospital e três pessoas morreram por minhas mãos.

- Você não cometeu nenhum erro Miranda, você se contaminou por conta de um produto falho que pessoas sem noção de medicina decidiram comprar para poupar gastos, você foi tão vítima como seus pacientes, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós.

- Hoje eu sei Callie, eu entendi depois de passar por terapia e remédios mesmo assim desenvolvi TOC e tenho que usar remédios. Hoje eu entendo o que aconteceu comigo, com você e Arizona que ela estava doente e precisava de ajuda, nós médico não gostamos de ficar doentes e não admitimos que precisamos de ajuda então só acordamos quando perdemos algo importante em nossa vida ou cometemos erros, erros que quase são irreparáveis ou irreparáveis. Eu quase perdi o único homem que me amou de verdade e que entende minhas necessidades e agora ele quer um filho, o que acho justo já que tenho um ele quer um também.

- Então?

- Estamos tentando.

- Fico feliz amiga, um filho é tudo de bom, não vejo a hora de ver a carinha do meu com aqueles olhinhos azuis iguais os da mãe e o sorriso de covinhas fico toda boba só de pensar.

Miranda me deu um tapa no braço e disse.

- Você sempre foi toda boba Torres. Você sabia que Owen Hunt está pensando em adotar uma criança?

- Eu ouvi os comentários.

- As pessoas falam Torres.

- As pessoas falam Bailey.

Aquela noite tive que ir de taxi para casa tomamos várias bebidas, cheguei em casa por volta das onze horas e Arizona estava vendo TV na sala.

- Hey querida, ainda acordada e Sofia?

Aproximei dela e abaixei para um beijo em seus lábios.

- Você bebeu tequila Calliope?

- Só algumas doses com Bailey.

Tirei minha jaqueta ela instantaneamente a pegou e começou a cheirar.

- Era só você e Bailey ou tinha mais alguém?

- Era só eu e Bailey quem mais poderia?

- Ora Calliope, estou ficando gorda e feia e aquele hospital tem fila de pessoas querendo ter uma chance com você.

- Arizona você não está falando sério né?

Comecei a olhar para ela e rir, mas logo me arrependi porque seus olhos azuis estavam rasos d'agua e vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, os hormônios atacavam novamente, a abracei mesmo que ela me empurrou no começo.

- Querida você está linda carregando nosso filho, eu te amo e não estou disponível para nenhuma fila.

- Callie estou ficando gorda, você passou a semana toda enfiado no hospital, você está me evitando?

- Arizona você esteve no hospital todos os dias dessa semana também, onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Callie você é linda e...

- Hey, pare não vamos por esse caminho de novo, "Eu te amo Arizona Robbins" e não há motivo algum para duvidar disso, certo?

Olhei em seus olhos e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Desculpa Callie é que esses hormônios estão me enlouquecendo, eu tenho tanto medo de estragar tudo de novo e você é linda e as pessoas te desejam até os pacientes dão em cima de você.

- Ninguém vai estragar nada dessa vez Arizona, nosso bebê está crescendo saudável e estamos indo bem, vamos dar um passo de cada vez e lidar com cada problema que surgir até o fim sem varrermos para debaixo do tapete certo. Eu não estou te evitando e não fui ao Joe's para evitar vir para casa eu amo estar em casa com você e Sofia, mas hoje era Bailey quem precisava falar, hoje fui apenas uma boa amiga ouvinte.

- Bailey está com problemas de novo?

- Não acho que seja problema, Ben quer um bebê.

- Ah!

- Agora que Hunt está pensando em adotar e nós vamos ter mais um bebê, parece que todos querem um também.

- Ah!

- Eu preciso de banho e o aconchego da minha esposa na cama, você vem?

- Para o banho ou para a cama?

- Para o que você quiser.

Nosso bebê começou a se mexer na décima oitava semana, estávamos deitadas em nossa cama falando sobre a festa de Sofia. Arizona estava tentando me convencer a contratarmos um mágico, quando me virei e comecei a passar a mão na sua barriga e falar com ele.

- Bebê aqui é mama, me ajuda estou sozinha nessa luta e tenho perdido todos os dias, era para ser uma festinha para sua irmã mais velha e já temos um festão, fala para sua mamãe que temos que parar de inventar coisas, parei de falar, Arizona me bateu nas costas chamando pelo meu nome.

- Calliope? Calliope?

- Ai o que foi, algo errado?

- Continua, continua falando.

- O quê está havendo?

- Continua Calliope falando com o bebê.

- Hey bebê o que está havendo ai dentro, mamãe está surtando agora, nós te amamos mama, mamãe e Sofia ela é sua irmã mais velha.

Falava com o bebê enquanto observava Arizona, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Callie ele está mexendo, enquanto você fala, ele mexe ao som da sua voz.

Não resisti e agarrei minha esposa em um beijo doce e apaixonado e depois beijei muito sua barriga. Nosso bebê está lá crescendo saudável aproveitando todos os momentos como deve ser.

Hoje é a festa de aniversário de Sofia a casa está toda enfeitada, Papai e Daniel fizeram um bom trabalho com a supervisão de Arizona é claro, houve momento que achei que eles desistiriam, o perfeccionismo atacou com tudo, mas agora olhando está lindo as pessoas que trabalharão na festa já estão todos aqui em seus postos, falta meia hora para a chegada dos convidados, Sofia está pronta e ansiosa Daniel e Barbara tentam entretela com algo na varanda, Arizona está em nosso quarto experimentando roupas já que nada fica bom, ela está grávida de cinco meses sua barriga está bem saliente e se sente gorda, fui expulsa do meu quarto quando ela perguntou pela décima vez se o vestido que usava a deixa gorda e respondi que ela não estava gorda e sim grávida em fim fui derrotada. Fui até minha adega climatizada, agora temos uma e peguei uma garrafa de vinho a fim de obter uma taça, meu pai se aproximou.

- Mi hija, quero uma taça também.

- Claro pai.

Nos servi o vinho, enquanto ele me olhava.

- Então como vão as coisas?

- Estamos conseguindo pai, obrigado.

- Os pais são para isso Calliope, para segurar os filhos quando eles se atiram da ponte. Lembre-se disso você terá que fazer isso algumas vezes por Sofia e pelo bebê que Arizona carrega.

- Obrigado por ter nos segurado pai, se não fosse por você não estaria aqui hoje.

- Estou feliz que vocês tenham se acertado e feito lembranças novas e felizes para apagar as velhas e tristes.

Envolvi meu pai em abraço apertado e demorado ele me beijou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Estou orgulhoso de você mi hija, você lutou por sua família e a salvou, é isso que bons pais fazem, você é aquela que eu criei para ser.

- Obrigado Pai.

- Arizona?

- Experimentado roupas.

- Não deveria ajudar?

- Eu gostaria, mas ela me mandou sair.

- Os hormônios!

- Sim.

Ouvi os passos de Arizona levantei a cabeça para ver ela está deslumbrante em um vestido de verão azul piscina que realçava seus olhos uma maquiagem leve e o cabelo preso para trás, como joia ela usa nosso colar símbolo do nosso amor e os brincos que lhe dei de presente no natal sua barriga de cinco meses de gravidez está linda. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dela e senti meu coração parar naquele momento, minha barriga está cheia de borboletas voando por todos os lados como no dia de nosso primeiro encontro, pensei alto nesse momento.

- Deus como amo essa mulher!

Meu pai me deu um tapa nas minhas costas e sorriu sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Todos sabemos disso e ela também.

Apenas sorri, nossos olhares permaneceram juntos enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção. Carinhosamente ela beijou meu rosto e disse baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Calliope você está linda!

- Você também querida.

Meu rosto imediatamente se avermelhou e vi meu pai se afastar nos dando espaço para curtirmos aquele momento.

A festa de Sofia correu tudo bem nossos convidados vieram quase todos, tivemos muitas crianças filhos de funcionários do hospital que ficam na creche com Sofia, algumas crianças que conhecíamos do parque, vizinhos e nossos amigos do hospital, Mer, Derek, Zola e Bebê Bailey, Alex e Jô, Jackson e April, Bailey, Ben e Turck, Webber e Catharine Avery, Cristina e Owen e dois casais vizinhos com seus filhos, com quem fizemos amizade desde que nos mudamos para nossa casa.

Sofia estava radiante com sua festa que além de tudo que uma criança gosta de comer ainda tivemos mágico, brinquedos, brincadeiras e piscina, quando o último convidado foi embora nossa filha estava jogada no sofá dormindo, dei uma limpada para tirar o excesso de doce troquei-lhe a roupa e papai a colocou na cama.

Papai vai embora amanhã atrás de seus negócios e os Robbins na segunda-feira.

Jackson e April depois de sofrer uma grande repreenda da Dra. Catharine Avery, que não se conformava com atitude de Jackson e muito menos por não saber do envolvimento dos dois estavam se ajustando a sua nova condição de casados e por incrível que pareça eles já tiveram a primeira e outras brigas que levou April a ficar conosco alguns dias, até hoje ouvíamos comentários sobre o não-casamento, Matthew pediu transferência para outra cidade por não aguentar as fofocas todas as vezes que levava um paciente até o hospital.

Lembro-me do dia em que Catherine adentrou o hospital, louca a procura dos dois, e os trouxe cada um em uma mão pela orelha arrastando-os pelos corredores até uma sala de reuniões. Todos podiam ouvir.

_**- Mãe pare não pode fazer isso, está me envergonhando sou um cirurgião e membro do conselho.**_

_**- Você se envergou sozinho Jackson quando se levantou no meio do casamento dessa jovem e acabou com ele, deveria ter pensado nisso antes e como eu não sabia sobre esse envolvimento?**_

_**- Você prometeu ficar fora da minha vida pessoal.**_

_**- É verdade Jackson eu prometi a você não a Kepner.**_

_**- Você está zangada pelo Jackson ter atrapalhado o meu casamento ou por não saber do nosso envolvimento.**_

_**- Eu não sei Kepner o que mais me deixa zangada ser a última a saber do casamento ou ver meu filho fazer papel de tolo na frente de todos.**_

Alex e Jo estavam morando juntos foi o máximo que Jo aceitou depois do pedido de casamento desastroso que Alex lhe fez, depois da morte do pai do Alex as coisa ficaram muito difícil para ele, encontrar o pai depois de vinte anos e perdê-lo por um erro de um residente atormentado não foi nada fácil, Shane só não foi demitido do hospital porque Cristina o defendeu mas a convivência entre ele, Alex e Jo se tornou impossível, então ele pediu transferência, já tínhamos passado por muito naquele hospital e sempre nos apoiamos, mas nesse caso não foi possível ficar com Shane, Shepherd e Webber conseguiu uma vaga pra ele em Clevelend, Alex concordou em não processá-lo e nem ao hospital desde que ele fosse embora.

Cristina foi jantar em nossa casa na noite em que a convidei e tocamos no assunto que mais a feria, estávamos cansados de ver ela e Hunt sofrendo pelos cantos do hospital, eu e Arizona sabíamos o que era isso então delicadamente abordamos esse assunto enquanto comíamos pizza e tomávamos vinho, Cristina ia de tequila.

_**- Porque você não propõe ao Owen adoção tardia, você não quer um bebê, Owen quer filhos seria uma solução, uma criança mais velha não iria tomar tanto de seu tempo e você pode continuar sendo a estrela da Cardio e Owen teria o filho que ele quer.**_

_**- Eu não sei Callie, filho é filho em todas as idades.**_

_**- Mas pense bem Cristina você está sofrendo por perder o amor da sua vida e Owen está caindo aos pedaços e por mais que gostamos da Emma ela não o faz feliz, não é todo dia que encontramos o amor da nossa vida, e quando encontramos não podemos deixá-lo escorregar pelas mãos, temos que lutar.**_

_**- Sabe Callie tenho muito medo de ser como Ellis Grey e deixar uma criança perdida para ser criada por estranhos em um hospital, veja Mer e Derek fazem sacrifícios em suas carreiras pelos filhos, você a Arizona passaram o diabo e estão de pé pra ter outro filho, não sei se consigo, minha vida sempre foi focada em ser o melhor cirurgião Cardio-toráxico do pais eu me preparei para isso não sei se posso fazer concessões. Amo Zola, Sofia e Bail**_**ey, **_**mas não sei se posso ser mãe.**_

Naquela noite Cristina dormiu em nosso quarto de hóspedes desde que estamos morando nessa casa já tivemos Kepner por mais de uma vez, Karev, Yang e até Hunt já esteve naquele quarto bêbado, acabo achando que nossa casa era um porto seguro para nossos amigos com problemas amorosos e bêbados.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Intrusa - Callie

**Capitulo 14 – A Intrusa - Callie Torres**

Dois meses se passou desde o aniversário de Sofia, Arizona está agora de sete meses de gravidez, estamos cada dia mais ansiosos pelo nascimento do nosso bebê, parece que na gravidez dos outros tudo é rápido a nossa os meses se arrastam, a chuva castiga Seatlle, os pais de Arizona estão vindo uma vez por mês e liga todos os dias, papai também veio mais de uma vez nos visitar e falamos mais de uma vez por semana, eles tem nos acompanhado de perto, acho que ainda temem que nós estraguemos tudo de novo, quem sai ganhando em tudo é Sofia que adora a presença dos avós, Shepher e Daniel fizeram amizade por conta de suas paixões pela pescaria e sempre que o Coronel Robbins está na cidade eles dão um jeito de ir pescar e levam as crianças, a próxima promessa é uma casa na arvore que papai e Daniel prometeram a Sofia no dia do seu aniversário, prometeram fazer isso quando o bebê nascer e trabalhariam juntos nesse projeto, tudo parecia correr perfeito até esta manhã.

Estava eu ali no meu laboratório trabalhando na minha pesquisa, quando o Chefe Hunt entra, bater na porta é algo que não temos o hábito de fazer aqui no hospital já que todos se metem na vida de todo mundo.

- Torres preciso falar com você um assunto delicado.

- Então fale Hunt.

- Um milionário Rei do Gado do Texas me ligou essa manhã, seu filho tem um tumor cerebral que invadiu uma das faces e seu médico sugeriu que ele venha se tratar aqui com Shepherd, por termos o melhor neurocirurgião do país e por sermos um hospital de ponta em tecnologia. Ele está oferecendo uma doação ao hospital de dez milhões de dólares para que Shepherd opere o tumor do filho.

- Ow, é muitos milhões, mas cirurgião errado Hunt, não deveria falar isso pro Shepherd ele é o neurocirurgião.

- Eu já falei com o Shepherd ele disse que com base nos exames que nos foi enviado ele consegue dessecar o tumor, mas só vai fazer isso aqui no nosso hospital se estiver tudo bem para você e Arizona.

- Desculpa, não estou entendendo.

- O médico que acompanha o caso é Dra. Lauren Boswell.

Esse foi o momento em que minha mente ficou paralisada ha um ano que não ouvia esse nome, era algo que nós tínhamos enterrado debaixo daquela pedra imaginária no início de nossa terapia e agora o fantasma que me assombrou por meses estava de volta em nossas vidas.

- Lembre-se é uma vida que possamos salvar e muitos milhões para salvar muitas outras, se para você estiver confortável podemos fazer um esquema onde você e Arizona possa estar fora do hospital nos dias em que ela estiver aqui.

- Arizona já sabe sobre isso?

- Ainda não falei com ela preferi falar com você primeiro.

- Então me dê meia hora e te darei a resposta.

Sai do meu laboratório e fui direto para o escritório de minha esposa, a encontrei analisando alguns exames.

- Hey!

Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Hey, algum problema você parece tensa.

- Não sei se é problema você é quem vai me dizer.

- Uma consulta, um paciente?

- Não Lauren Boswell.

Arizona me olhou assustada.

- Desculpa, não entendi.

Expliquei toda a conversa que tive com Hunt poucos minutos antes e quando terminei não consegui distingui o que minha esposa estava pensando.

- Se essa mulher pisar em nosso hospital novamente, eu devo me preocupar Arizona?

- Não tem nada com que você precise se preocupar Calliope, você não precisa passar por isso se não quiser, meu voto no conselho é seu e tenho certeza que tem o voto de Cristina e Mer.

- Não vamos levar isso para o conselho Arizona, nossa vida pessoal precisa deixar de ser assunto de todos, se você me diz que não preciso me preocupar estou depositando minha confiança em suas palavras, então meu voto será sim.

- Sua confiança em mim nunca mais será quebrada Calliope.

- Ok, preciso ir.

Dei-lhe um beijo nos lábios e sai a procura de Hunt.

- Hunt.

- Torres.

- Não se preocupe diga ao Shepherd que ele tem um paciente e que na divisão dos milhões a ortopedia possa ter algo bom.

Estava saindo quando Hunt me chamou de novo.

- Torres!

- Sim.

- Devo limpar sua agenda e de Robbins?

- Não será preciso, não vou sair da minha casa para dar espaço a um visitante indesejado.

Arizona e eu não falamos mais sobre o assunto e muito menos procurei saber que dia ela viria e se viria, não seria algo bom para a saúde de nosso relacionamento se ficarmos esperando pela data prevista.

- Essa chuva que não para a previsão meteorológica está prevendo por tempestades isso significava muitos acidentes e ossos quebrados.

- Mandei providenciar muitas pilhas para a UTI-neo natal e muitos cobertores.

-Hunt colocou os médicos de traumas todos de plantão e o PS foi abastecido com suprimentos extras, previsões são interessantes às vezes acontece e outras não.

- Por isso são previsões Callie.

Conversávamos no carro enquanto estávamos indo para o trabalho, o trânsito estava parado um acidente que ocorreu um pouco antes deixou uma das pistas interditadas.

- Vamos chegar atrasadas.

- Mas vamos chegar.

Arizona passou a mão pela minha coxa e aproveitando que estávamos paradas ela me puxou para um beijo.

- Mamãe e mama só sabem beijar.

- Sof, não pode ficar dizendo essas coisas, quando você for grande e encontrar o amor da sua vida você vai querer ficar beijando também.

- O que é amor da sua vida?

Nós duas rimos com a pergunta de nossa filha.

- É quando você encontra alguém que quer ficar junto para toda vida e construir uma família, ter filhos.

- Então mama é o amor da sua vida, mamãe?

- Sim Sof mama é o amor da minha vida e você também é, por isso eu te dou muitos beijinhos.

Segurei a mão que Arizona mantinha em minha coxa a levei aos lábios e beijei.

- Você também é o amor da minha vida querida.

Como previmos chegamos ao hospital meia hora atrasadas e a chuva não dava trégua, peguei Sofia do seu acento enquanto Arizona segurava o guarda chuva tentando nos proteger ainda bem que depois de muito insistir Arizona aceitou que sua vaga no estacionamento fosse mudada para mais perto da porta assim tínhamos que caminhar poucos metros.

Entramos no hospital apressadas ainda tínhamos que levar Sofia até a creche pegamos o elevador sem notar a cena que se desenrolava no saguão.

**No saguão do hospital:**

**Avery ficou responsável por receber ****Boswell, Karev seria o pediatra responsável pelo caso.**

_**- Bom dia Dra. Boswell, seja bem vinda ao Grey-Sloan Memorial novamente.**_

_**- Dr. Avery, bom revê-lo.**_

_**- Dra. Boswell esse é o Dr. Karev o pediatra responsável pelo caso que irá nos auxiliar.**_

_**- Prazer em conhecer Dr. Karev pensei que a Dra. Robbins estaria nesse caso comigo, afinal nós trabalhamos bem antes.**_

_**- Dra. Robbins tem completa confiança em Dr. Karev, Dra. Boswell.**_

_**- Dra. Robbins tem outros pacientes que precisam de sua atenção, se você está de acordo podemos ir Dr. Shepherd nos aguarda para consulta do seu paciente. **_

A conversa havia sido curta e fria, bem diferente da outra ocasião.

Meu dia começou bem como prevíamos o PS estava cheio de ossos quebrados, Arizona e eu entramos em uma cirurgia conjunta em uma garota, Flora onze anos, escorregou na porta do ônibus o motorista não viu e passou por cima da perna da garota, então perna esmagada com risco de amputação, essas situações sempre deixava Arizona desconfortável e exigia muito mais de mim, conseguimos estabilizar a perna e teríamos que esperar, com certeza teria que passar por mais cirurgias o que era triste em alguém tão jovem. Um carro da polícia saiu em perseguição a dois rapazes em uma moto eles assaltaram o caixa de um posto de gasolina o motorista perdeu o controle e capotou a moto em plena avenida entrou em baixo de um caminhão era o acidente que bloqueou a estrada quando víamos trabalhar, conclusão um deles estava morto e o outro arrebentado com fraturas múltiplas, esperando para eu consertar.

Acabei minha ultima cirurgia e não tinha almoçado apenas um pequeno lanche que minha esposa me trouxe em um pequeno intervalo que tive e minhas pernas doíam recebi uma mensagem de Arizona dizendo que já havia pego Sofia e estava me esperando no Saguão, me lavei, troquei e fui encontrar minha família e fomos embora, fiquei entre o PS e a OS o dia inteiro e não sabia das fofocas que corriam solta pelo hospital.

Fizemos nossa rotina diária Arizona parecia estar pisando em ovos naquela noite, não quis entrar em detalhes estava muito cansada, depois de por Sofia na cama, sentei-me no sofá ao seu lado enquanto ela falava do seu dia e da paciente da perna esmagada deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e adormeci, acordei com Arizona me chamando.

- Callie, vamos para cama você não ouviu uma palavra que do eu disse, tudo bem você está cansada o PS te deu trabalho hoje.

- Desculpa querida eu apaguei.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando meu Page apitou, eu mal podia acreditar o que diabos alguém estava fazendo na rua uma hora dessas e chovendo.

Cheguei ao hospital um motorista de caminhão bêbado fez muitas vítimas bateu em uma van cheia de trabalhadores de uma empresa de telefonia que estava chegando a Seatlle para uma conferencia, quatorze pessoas machucadas e uma morte. O dia seria longo.

Eram nove horas da manhã quando Arizona entrou na sala dos atendentes trazendo um sanduiche de queijo branco e um suco eu estava dormindo sentada no sofá.

- Hey moça bonita acorde, trouxe seu café. E me deu um beijo nos lábios estávamos sozinhas.

- Hey obrigada, estava mesmo precisando de comer algo, o PS só acalmou agora.

- Eu fiquei sabendo do acidente quando cheguei, quantos cafés já tomou hoje?

- Não sei acho que uns quatros e Sofia?

- Ela perguntou por você.

- Vou vê-la na creche assim que terminar esse lanche, nossa estava morrendo de fome.

- Eu imaginei por isso lhe trouxe esse lanche, bem preciso ir tenho rondas e pré-operatórios para fazer.

Ela me beijou novamente e saiu pela porta, acabei de comer e fui ver Sofia.

Nos corredores do hospital fiquei sabendo do inevitável Lauren Boswell estava no hospital desde o dia anterior isso explicava o pisar em ovos de Arizona, me foquei no trabalho o dia todo para não ficar pensando nessa vadia, vi no quadro de cirurgias que ela e Shepherd estaria na SO1 dando um show em um tumor, já era quase quatro horas da tarde quando meu Page foi chamado para uma consulta na SO1 era um chamado de Shepherd, meu coração gelou o que poderia ser para ele me chamar no meio de um cirurgia.

**Um pouco antes:**

_**- Dra. Boswell, está vendo o tumor aqui?**_

_**- Sim ele invadiu a face do paciente.**_

_**- Não vou conseguir dissecá-lo por completo pelo que vejo ele atingiu os ossos faciais precisaria tirar a parte contaminada e fazer uma pequena reconstrução, vamos precisar abrir as mandíbulas.**_

_**- Dr. Shepper, se eu abrir por esse anglo vamos comprometer os nervos faciais do garoto provocando um derrame facial e esse pequeno osso é quase impossível de se reconstruir.**_

_**- Não se você preservar os nervos.**_

_**- Não sei se consigo dessa forma, seria muito arriscado.**_

_**- Se não tirarmos a parte do osso infectado em menos de um ano esse garoto vai estar todo deformado novamente com os tumores.**_

_**- Não sei Dr. Sheppher preciso consultar outros especialista na área e pedir autorização para os pais.**_

_**- Dr. Sheppher!**_

_**- Sim Dr. Avery, acho que temos alguém nesse hospital que pode fazer isso eu já a vi trabalhar com Dr. Sloan em um caso parecido.**_

_**- Sim temos Dr. Avery, alguém chame a Dra. Torres.**_

_**- Como? Ela é uma ortopedista não especializada nessa área.**_

_**- Dra. Boswell ninguém conhece mais de osso do que a Dra. Torres ela saberá nos dizer o que fazer.**_

Dez minutos depois eu entrava na SO1 a galeria estava lotada de colegas médicos, residentes e estagiários.

- Alguém me chamou aqui.

- Dra. Torres se aproxime, temos um tumor facial que atingiu parte dos ossos faciais dessa criança, gostaria que desse uma olhada.

- Essa parte do osso está contaminada teríamos que abrir a mandíbula por esse anglo aqui e tirar essa parte óssea que deixaria o paciente completamente sem o tumor, mas com uma deformação então se preservarmos esses nevos e conseguirmos fazer um enxerto ósseo no local ele recuperaria as funções faciais sem derrame e sem deformação.

- E que material podemos usar?

- O ideal seria osso de um cadáver, mas se não conseguirmos um doador posso reconstruir com uma pequena placa de titânio.

- Esse osso é muito pequeno para uma placa de titânio! Ouvi a voz da mulher que causou tantos danos a minha família.

- Não para mim seria como reconstruir dedos e posso usar um pouco de cartilagem para fechar essa parte e fazer o ligamento ósseo ele já tem 17 anos pouco irá mudar em sua estrutura óssea.

- Dra. Torres quanto tempo precisa para se preparar?

- Um dia é o tempo de encontrar o material e fazer a manipulação.

- Então vamos fechar. Obrigado Dra. Torres te vejo na OS depois de amanhã 9:00 horas.

- Dr. Shepherd esse é meu paciente eu toma a decisão.

- Não na minha OS Dra. Boswell.

Sai daquela OS nem sei como, meus nervos tremiam, mas senti que tinha ganho mais uma batalha, dali segui para a cantina preciso de um café, o boato correu no hospital feito pólvora e mais uma vez era motivo de cochichos e expressões desconcertadas.

No final da tarde depois ficar enfiada no meu laboratório por mais de duas horas seguida acompanhada por vezes por Karev, Avery e Shepherd, decidi que era hora de descansar eu tinha um plano e daria certo, caminhei até a pediatria precisava ver Arizona, fui informada que estava no escritório com Karev então segui para seu escritório para podermos ir trocar para irmos para casa, preciso de descanso. Meu coração parou de bater quando cheguei perto do seu escritório e ouvi aquela voz.

_**Momentos antes:**_

_**- Robbins você precisava ver o show que sua esposa deu na OS, hoje.**_

_**- Callie?**_

_**- Você tem outra esposa Robbins?**_

_**Robbins olhou meio atravessada para ele, mas não resistiu em perguntar.**_

_**- O que Callie fez?**_

_**- Ela vai fazer uma substituição de um pequeno osso facial que está contaminado pelo tumor.**_

_**- Eu pensei que Lauren Boswell fosse fazer a cirurgia facial.**_

_**- Ela ia até não dar conta do recado então Shepherd chamou Torres e mostrou o quanto ela é superior em matéria de osso.**_

_**- Callie sabe tudo sobre ossos e cartilagem.**_

_**Nesse momento uma batida na porta e lá estava ela Lauren Boswell em pé na porta do escritório da minha esposa.**_

_**- Enfim Arizona Robbins, estou chocada por você não ter ido me receber estou achando que tem me evitado.**_

_**Arizona estava sentada de forma que Lauren não pode ver sua enorme barriga.**_

_**- Lauren como vai, estou com muito trabalho.**_

_**- Podemos conversar? Nos dê licença Dr. Karev.**_

_**- Eu já estava de saída.**_

_**- Sente-se Karev.**_

_**- O quê?**_

_**- Sente-se.**_

_**- Então Lauren o que precisar dizer pode ser na frente de Karev, ele é meu orientado e está a par de todos meus pacientes.**_

_**- Ora Arizona não pretendia falar sobre pacientes com você.**_

_**- Não há nada além de pacientes que possamos conversar, Lauren.**_

_**- Arizona eu tentei falar com você por um ano você nunca me atendeu ou respondeu algum email, depois que você saiu correndo não nos deu oportunidade de nos falar.**_

_**Nessa hora Arizona levantou-se da cadeira e rodeou a mesa ficando de pé na frente da Lauren. Que lhe causou um enorme espanto ao ver a enorme barriga de sete meses.**_

_**- Lauren escuta bem o que vou te falar e que essa seja a primeira e ultima conversa que teremos sobre esse assunto. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um erro, um gigantesco erro que cometi e que quase me custou o que mais amo nessa vida, eu estava doente, machucada e culpava minha esposa pela dor e infelicidade que estava sentindo, você chegou e por alguns minutos pareceu que poderia fazer aquilo parar e me fazer sentir melhor, mas a verdade que só me vez sentir pior, me senti uma vadia que machucou a pessoa que só fez me amar e me apoiar, aquilo não significou nada para mim, eu amo minha esposa e agradeço todos os dias por ela ter me dado uma nova chance, porque sem ela eu estava morrendo todo dia um pouquinho. Eu preciso da Callie como preciso de ar para respirar, sem ela eu não respiro, não vivo. Então porfavor não me procure mais, nos deixe em paz.**_

Quando Arizona se virou para porta eu estava parada em pé escutando tudo.

- E você Calliope vamos para casa seu filho não dorme se você não estiver na cama, estou acordada desde as quatro horas da manhã, ele precisa ouvir sua voz falando para se aclamar.

Arizona pegou em minha mão e saiu me arrastando pelo corredor deixando Alex e Lauren em sua sala.

Depois de sairmos do andar da pediatria me atrevi a perguntar.

- Porque agora ele é meu filho?

- Porque ele é como você que se esparrama na cama ou dorme na ponta ou no meio e mexe a noite toda.

- Sério?

- Vamos pegar Sofia e ir pra casa. E me conta essa história de Show na OS hoje.

Contei a Arizona tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Você é um gênio Calliope.

Dois dias depois a cirurgia foi feita e foi um sucesso, Eu e Shepherd com a ajuda de Avery, Alex e a Dra. Vadia salvamos o rosto do garoto e os pais ficaram felizes e o hospital ganhou seus dez milhões e a Dra. Vadia se foi e espero não vê-la mais. Quando terminei o enxerto e fizemos o teste dos nervos e o rosto reagiu aos estímulos a OS e as pessoas da galeria aplaudiram, esse era o maior prêmio para um cirurgião ser reconhecido pela sua equipe de trabalho, levantei a cabeça e vi minha esposa na galeria me aplaudindo e sorrindo o sorriso mais doce e lindo que já vi. Aqueles aplausos não foram apenas pela cirurgia, mas também para me mostrar o quanto eu era respeitada por nossa família do trabalho.

Naquela noite Arizona e eu sentamos no nosso sofá após por nossa filha para dormir e conversamos sobre a cirurgia e sobre Lauren não como um fantasma do passado recente que veio nos assombrar, mas de uma forma adulta, ainda era desconfortável falar dela e seria por toda minha vida, mas tínhamos que falar sobre o que estávamos sentindo ela teve sua parcela de culpa em toda nossa história, mas Arizona e eu também erramos e a culpa maior era nossa, éramos nós duas que prometemos votos e os quebramos e só cabia a nós refazê-los e lutar para que nunca mais em nossas vidas eles fossem quebrados. Depois desse dia nunca mais ouvi o seu nome nem mesmo no hospital.


	15. Chapter 15 - O Preconceito - Arizona

**Capítulo 15 – O Preconceito – Arizona Robbins**

Meu sétimo mês de gravidez não está sendo nada fácil nosso bebê tem escolhido para ficar nas posições mais incomodas possíveis e anda cada dia mais agitado, tem noites que não encontro uma posição confortável para dormir e tem dias que nem mesmo Callie consegue me ajudar e parece que tudo resolveu acontecer nesse período, Lauren voltando das cinzas para me assombrar confesso que quando Callie me disse que ela estaria no hospital novamente achei que tudo desandaria, que voltaríamos as conversas da terapia as inseguranças e as acusações, mas graças a Deus conseguimos passar por mais essa provação. Callie agiu de forma bastante profissional e adulta nessa situação mesmo sabendo o quanto isso lhe custou, o importante é que conseguimos e acredito que esse circulo Lauren e traição se fechou para sempre, estava orgulhosa de nós, seguimos em frente.

Outro episódio que nos marcou nesse período foi o garoto, Dylan Taylor, na verdade seu avô Robert Taylor.

Owen Hunt tinha servido no Iraque com o General Robert Taylor, em uma manhã fomos chamadas, eu e Callie para uma consulta em seu neto Dylan de 14 anos, ele sentia dores horríveis devido a um tumor agressivo na colina que se agravava a cada dia mais, a quimioterapia não havia surtido efeito, quando o General ligou para Hunt a procura de uma solução ele lhe sugeriu trazê-lo até o Grey-Sloan Memorial para uma consulta com Callie, ela me pediu para acompanha-la na consulta como pediatra responsável.

Então entramos no quarto eu, Callie, Hunt e Dawson o residente e sombra de Callie. Hunt se adiantou cumprimentando o General e nos apresentando.

- Bom dia General Taylor, é um prazer revê-lo uma pena ser nessas condições. Essas são Dra. Torres cirurgiã ortopédica, Dra. Robbins a cirurgiã pediátrica e seu assistente Dr. Dawson.

- Bom dia Major Hunt, e bom dia Dra. Torres, Dra. Robbins e Dr. Dawson. Esses são Dylan meu neto e Carolyne minha nora, meu filho está servindo no Iraque, então estou cuidando deles.

Nos cumprimentamos e Callie passou para o exame.

- Bom Dylan você vai sentir isso um pouco frio, mas preciso que respire e inspire e porfavor me diga quando sente dor.

- Eu sinto dores a todo momento Dra. até quando respiro.

- Preciso que se deite de lado que vou apertar em alguns lugares.

- Sim.

- Me diga quando dói.

- Dói agora e agora em todo momento.

A mãe do garoto ouvia tudo em silêncio, fiquei um pouco incomodada com aquela atitude geralmente as mães eram falantes, faziam perguntas e contavam coisas sobre as crianças, esta mãe era calada seu olhar estava atento as palavras e gestos de Callie.

Callie terminou de examiná-lo e se pôs a falar.

- Bem eu recebi os exames anteriores do Dylan, mas gostaria de fazer outro um pouco mais profundo, com imagens mais nítidas e recentes.

- Dra. já passamos por tantos médicos e exames até aqui, você pode nos ajudar? Ajudar meu filho?

Pela primeira vez ouvimos a voz da mãe de Dylan que se pronunciou em um apelo ao filho.

- Sra. Taylor pelo prontuário do Dylan ele já passou por muito até aqui, eu preciso ter uma visão melhor do que estou lidando, mas vou fazer de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajuda-los.

- Obrigado Dra.

- Dawson leve Dylan para um TC e me chame quando estiverem prontos e administre esse medicamento vai ajudar a aliviar as dores um pouco até que possamos fazer algo.

Antes de Callie se afastar da cama de Dylan ele agarrou o seu jaleco.

- Dra. por favor, mesmo que eu fique pelo resto da vida em uma cadeira de rodas, tire isso de mim, eu não suporto mais essa dor, se você não pode fazer nada por favor me dê algo que possa morrer logo e sem dor.

Vi Callie pegando nas mãos do garoto a fim de confortá-lo eu adorava isso nela, foi essas atitudes que me fez mudar de idéia quanto a ter filhos, Callie era ótima com crianças.

- Dylan, não se preocupe nós vamos nos preocupar por você e acredite vamos fazer tudo que podermos para te ajudar.

- Obrigado Dra.

O avô do garoto nos fez mais algumas perguntas e saímos, estávamos seguindo para o elevador quando senti uma dor nas costelas.

- Ai. – saiu um pouco mais alto que previ.

- O que foi?

- O seu filho, está dormindo em minhas costelas hoje, porque ele não pode se encaixar em um lugar mais confortável, onde não esteja amassando um dos meus órgãos ou tentando quebrar minhas costelas?

- O meu filho? Parece ter certeza ser um menino hoje.

- É que ele chuta tanto que só posso pensar em um jogador de futebol.

- Pode ser uma menina que goste de futebol.

- É pode.

Entramos no elevador e Callie passou a mão pela minha barriga em instantes ele parou de chutar e parecia adormecer, o restante do dia foi bem agitado, nossos dias sempre eram agitados. Depois de sair da minha cirurgia fui até o laboratório de exames a procura da minha esposa.

- Hey, dei-lhe um beijo na face.

- Os exames de Dylan?

- Isso, tá vendo o tumor aqui? Então a dor vem porque ele está comprimindo esses nervos, mas o bom é que parece não tê-los comprometido, o que nos dá uma chance de salvar seus movimentos. Só saberemos depois que abrir, você vai me ajudar?

- Sim vou é claro, você consegue tirar tudo?

- Acho que sim, vou fazer o meu melhor.

Passei a mão pela minha barriga em desconforto e fiz uma careta.

- O que foi, o bebê ainda está em suas costelas?

- Completamente agora e ainda chuta.

- Vamos ver se conseguimos fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Callie se abaixou e começou a falar com minha barriga, isso sempre me causava risos.

- Hey bebê é mama falando, dá pra você mudar de posição, mamãe está se sentindo desconfortável e já que você ainda tem mais dois meses para ficar ai é bom não irritá-la.

- Continue.

- Está funcionando?

- Só continue Callie.

- Hey bebê nós te amamos muito, e mal posso esperar para ver sua carinha e seu sorriso de covinhas, mama está ansiosa, mas não precisa se comportar e encontrar um lugar mais confortável pra dormir, mamãe é cirurgiã e salva bebês e tem muitos aqui para ela cuidar até que você possa sair dai.

Callie continuou falando enquanto o bebê se movia era incrível como ele se acalmava e se movimentava ao som de sua voz, quando fomos interrompidas, por um barulho na porta, Callie se levantou instantaneamente se recompondo.

- Sr. Taylor posso ajuda-lo?

Perguntei. Ele nos olhou um pouco desconfortável e interrogativo.

- Desculpem é que vocês estão demorando e estamos ansiosos pelo seu diagnóstico Dra. Torres, a enfermeira disse que a encontraria aqui.

- Eu já o tenho os resultados Sr. Taylor e vou estar com sua família em alguns minutos.

Chegamos ao quarto do Dylan com os resultados o General nos olhava meio atravessado enquanto Callie explicava como ocorreria a cirurgia. Quando ela terminou a mãe de Dylan se levantou e nos disse.

- Dra. Torres você tem filhos? Porque vejo que Dra. Robbins está esperando um bebê e você tem filhos?

- Sim tenho uma menina e um bebê a caminho.

- Então você entende o que vou lhe falar, Dylan é meu único filho ele é tudo o que eu tenho nessa vida o pai dele está no Iraque e somos apenas eu e ele, por favor não deixe meu filho morrer na sua mesa de cirurgia, salve a sua vida.

- Sra. Taylor vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar o Dylan.

A cirurgia foi marcada para o dia seguinte às nove da manhã, saímos do quarto de Dylan e seguimos com nossos outros compromissos.

No final do nosso turno Callie pegou Sofia na creche enquanto a esperava no carro, estava em pé na porta do motorista quando ela chegou e Sofia se jogou em meu colo como sempre fazia, Callie me apoiou para que não caísse, abracei minha filha e minha esposa me beijou nos lábios e passou a mão pela minha barriga, antes de abrir a porta para colocar nossa filha no banco de trás. Dei a volta no carro entrei e sentei no banco do carona, quando estávamos juntas na maioria das vezes ela dirigia então entrou e me puxou para mais um beijo, isso era normal entre nós.

Não percebemos em nenhum momento que estávamos sendo observadas.

Na manhã seguinte quando chegamos ao hospital depois de levar Sofia até a creche, estávamos na sala dos atendentes terminando de nos arrumar, Hunt nos procurou.

- Temos um problema.

- Bom dia pra você também Chefe Hunt, o que pode ser o problema hoje?

Perguntei

- General Robert Taylor, não quer que vocês façam a cirurgia no Dylan, porque descobriu que vocês duas são um casal.

- Então tenho a manhã livre.

Callie fez menção de sair.

- Torres você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Entendi Chefe Hunt, o avô do paciente não me quer para tirar o seu tumor e salvar a sua vida porque sou gay, não vou me divorciar e deixar de ser gay para salvar a vida do seu neto só por ele ser um filho da puta homofóbico. Então pra mim tudo bem assinarei os papéis da alta e vou passar os papéis de responsabilidade para o avô assinar.

Callie saiu da sala. Fui atrás dela.

- Callie tudo bem?

- Não mais vai ficar.

Entrou no elevador me deixando no corredor falando sozinha, ela estava visivelmente irritada. Cheguei a pediatria um pouco depois dela que já estava no quarto do Dylan falando com o avô.

- Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Taylor, aqui estão os documentos de responsabilidade sobre a alta do Dylan é só assinarem e podem ir para casa.

Carolyne a olhava sem entender nada, até que resolveu se pronunciar.

- Desculpa Dra. Torres eu não estou entendendo nada a cirurgia está marcada para nove horas e você disse que pode ajudar meu filho e agora esses papéis.

- Não posso fazer a cirurgia em seu filho Sra. Taylor, pois seu sogro não me autorizou a fazê-la por descobrir que eu e Dra. Robbins somos um casal e como não vou me divorciar e deixar de ser gay, não posso fazer a cirurgia.

Todos no corredor puderam ouvir os gritos de uma mãe furiosa.

- Você ficou louco Robert, de onde você achou que pode decidir sobre a vida de meu filho, eu sou a mãe de Dylan eu fico acordada com ele todas às noite exugando suas lágrimas de dor, eu estava com ele em cada sessão de quimioterapia eu decido quem vai fazer a cirurgia do meu filho, "meu filho" entendeu robert.

Ela apontou o dedo para o peito do imponente homem, já que ela é bem mais baixa, em seguida rasgou os documentos e jogou-os no seu peito. Respirou fundo e se virou para minha esposa.

- Desculpa Dra. Torres por esse inconveniente, você foi a primeira médica que nos deu um esperança de cura e não me importa com quem seja casada, só que possa ajudar meu filho, onde tenho que assinar, espero que não seja um desses papéis que acabei de rasgar.

Callie entregou outro papel para a mãe enquanto o avô saiu do quarto envergonhado e irritado, acho que ele nunca esperava que a tão pacata nora tivesse uma reação tão apavorante.

- Muito bem Dr. Dawson, prepare Dylan para cirurgia te encontro em quinze minutos na OS.

- Obrigada Sra. Taylor, vamos cuidar do Dylan, até mais.

Vi minha esposa saindo com ar de vitoriosa do quarto e passar por mim.

- Você tem uma cirurgia em quinze minutos Dra. Robbins, não se atrase.

Saí atrás dela.

- O que você fez?

- Já ouviu falar sobre o ditado "Mãe é tudo igual só muda o endereço".

- Sim.

- Aprendi isso depois que Sofia nasceu e acabei de usar.

Moral da estória Callie conseguiu tirar o tumor por completo sem causar danos aos movimentos de Dylan a mãe ficou agradecida e todos ficamos felizes, no fim até o General ficou feliz por ver o neto sem dor e andando.


End file.
